His Personal Assistant
by lesmystiquestar
Summary: "I'd better be jobless rather than be his assistant!" - Alice McCoy replied with conviction.
1. Double Dilemma

**Author's Note: **Hi, guys! I'm really back to writing again. To start off, I've got a new story right now which involves Ryo Akiyama and Alice McCoy.

I know this one has an odd pairing but I just wanna try this out. Reviews are welcome and so are criticisms. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Double Dilemma**

On a sunny afternoon in Shinjuku, a twenty-four-year-old blonde that went by the name Alice McCoy was seated in her air-conditioned office. Her arms were laid on the white desk and her head was resting on it so her face was not seen. Her straight and golden hair was tied into a pony tail while she was wearing her black turtleneck and long-sleeved dress. Her head was positioned in that way since she wanted to take a short nap since she did not have coffee during her fifteen-minute coffee break today.

**FLASHBACK:**

Seven years ago…

One day, as school gets out, Ryo Akiyama and Alice were walking near the lockers. There was something that made the blonde uneasy lately and she needed to tell this to him.

"Hey, Ryo… I just wanted to tell you something…" Alice said with alacrity. Even if she felt eager, a part of her became nervous at the effect of what she would say to him.

"Yeah, Alice? What is it?" Ryo asked her with a smile.

Alice took a deep breath

"I should've told you ages ago… But I only got the courage now…" she said nervously. "I like you…"

Ryo only stared at her because of what she said. He even did not know what to say.

"I hope that it's only as a friend…" Ryo stuttered. "Because, you know, I'm interested in a girl… I'm sorry, Alice… But we can be friends, right?"

Alice felt that her world was ending. She was totally disheartened after hearing those words. It was not just disheartened, but she was completely shattered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Alice McCoy immediately woke up from that dream and writhed in her seat. It was the same dream that kept lingering in her mind and heart. She placed her palms on her eyes.

_Gosh! I need to stop dreaming about it! It won't make it easy for me! _Alice thought.

She rubbed her sapphire eyes using her two hands. As her vision grew clearer, she saw white walls and white ceilings. Also, she saw that she was facing the green divider in her cubicle. She knew that she was still in her office.

_Damn! Why do I always dream and remember that day?! _Alice thought as she also shook her head. _That's only part of the past!_

Her eyes went to the black wristwatch on her left wrist. It was only 2:35 PM.

_Good grief! _Alice thought. _I'd better get coffee so I could straighten up my thoughts._

Alice eventually stood up and straightened up herself. She checked on her hand mirror for any dirt on her face and placed the mirror on her table. She eventually got out of her cubicle and walked outside.

"Hey, Alice!" a familiar voice greeted the blonde.

Alice turned around and saw Eya Madoka, her brunette officemate and friend who was standing near her cubicle. She smiled a bit.

"Hey, Eya! What's up?" Alice asked.

"I figured out that you needed coffee so I made you one!" Eya said and offered Alice a small cup filled with coffee.

The blonde was surprised but smiled as a "thank you" to the brunette. Eventually, Eya went back to her cubicle and left Alice smiling. Eventually, Alice walked back to her cubicle with a smile on her face and sat on her seat.

_I'm so lucky I've got friends here even if I'm not Japanese by blood! _Alice thought as she took a sip.

Alice was already working there shortly after her graduation in college. She knew it was not easy but she adjusted to the corporate living well. She worked as a secretary of the division head so it was taxing to do drafts and print papers at the same time. She did not follow her grandfather's footsteps as a programmer since programming seemed to be a pet peeve for her.

Her friendship with the tamers was still the same. She often went with Rika and Jeri for an all-girls' night out. But she easily bonded with Rika since they shared the same personalities. With the male tamers, they were still the same. Henry was dating Rika and Takato was dating Jeri. Kazu and Kenta were still the same. But from Ryo, she definitely heard nothing and she definitely had the plan not to hear a thing from him after what happened to them before.

"McCoy!" a voice boomed from Alice's divider.

Alice was drawn from her thoughts and looked to the left and saw her officemate Jun Kazama who was smiling at her.

"Kazama! What's up?" Alice playfully returned the greeting.

"Just dropping by!" Jun chuckled and noticed Alice's face which seemed to be glowing for him. "Wow! You're really getting beautiful every day, Alice! Do you have someone special nowadays?"

"Nah! I don't have," Alice protested and sipped again her coffee. "And I don't plan to!"

"Oh really? What if I ask you out?" Jun teased.

Alice made a sarcastic smile and just returned to sitting in her desk.

"Come on, Alice! You didn't answer my question!" Jun said with a smirk on his face.

Alice only let out a triumphant smirk while Jun only scratched his head.

"Stu-pid!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Anyway, Jun… What's going on with Madame and why do I hear about certain things about losses?"

Jun only shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish it's not true. I've been working here for the past three years and I can't bear to lose a job right now…"

"Me too," Alice replied sullenly and returned to sipping her coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Shinjuku, a twenty-six-year-old brunet that went by the name Ryo Akiyama was just finished with his photoshoot inside a studio. The studio had a lot of cameras and refractors which made it more suitable for a photoshoot without any hassles.

"Last take for Mister Ryo Akiyama!" the cameraman said.

Ryo grunted and silently murmured a prayer of thanks since today's activity was totally eventually sat down on a table so he could relax. He was wearing his brown long-sleeved shirt and dark-colored pants along with a pair of black shoes.

"Alright, Ryo… We're done for now," his manager Genji Otara said. "You're going to have photoshoots the next day."

Ryo sighed a bit and he slumped himself in his seat. _No wonder why Rika's so mad at photoshoots! It's so tiring! _

He grasped for the glass of water which stood at the table and drank.

_Well… You wanted this, Akiyama, _Ryo thought as he continued drinking. _You're modeling so you could get back to your fans at Digimon. _

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard some of the assistants calling each other.

"Hey, Alice! Where's the next outfit of Sir Ryo?!" one assistant's voice boomed over. "It's needed right now, you dufus!"

Ryo felt his ears ringing. He heard the familiar name to him but he knew that the Alice there was just an assistant. He often wondered where the blonde went after he graduated in high school. He knew she was hurt because of what he did to her so he wanted to find her and make it up to her.

_Oh, Alice… Where are you? I miss you already… _Ryo thought as he was seated in his chair. _And the others…_

He had not gotten to see his friends and that was due to his modeling already. Well, the words had not would be an understatement because it was actually never. Since he arrived from America after studying college four years ago, he eventually ventured into the world of modeling and did not hear from his friends. He did not even expect Rika there since he knew from the start that she would not do it.

And there was Alice. His mind had been full with her from the time he returned from America. He always thought of her and thought when he would see her again. He definitely missed her because she was his other friend. Maybe it was just a fact that he was experiencing the same thing she did before and he was truly guilty of it.

He eventually got his bag and fidgeted for his wallet there. When he unfolded his wallet, he found the wallet size photo of the blonde, wearing her trademark black dress and her golden hair was in pigtail. He got it as a souvenir and he carried it ever since then.

_Oh, Alice… I wish I could find you… Let me make it up to you… _Ryo thought.

Those were his prayers so that he could find the blonde girl. She was very special to him. Yes, he rejected her before but he realized that his feelings for her when she was already gone. He cursed himself for being dense years ago.

"Excuse me, Ryo?" Ryo heard a voice.

Ryo looked at the source of the voice. It was his manager, Genji Otara. Genji was a man who was four years above his age and he was a wiry black-haired one. The latter was recommended to him by his father when they returned to Japan years ago.

"Genji?" Ryo asked politely. "What's up?"

Genji had a worried look on his face. "You see…"

Ryo could sense the worry on the man's face so he decided to be calm on the situation.

"What is it, Genji?" Ryo asked again.

Genji took a deep breath so he could emphasize what he meant. "Are you aware that Naomi Ohana filed a vacation leave last month?" he asked.

Ryo's forehead writhed. Why was his manager talking about his personal assistant?

"Yeah. What's with Naomi?" Ryo asked curiously and arranged his seat so that he could see Genji face to face.

"You see, Ryo…" Genji paused. "Naomi called me yesterday and…"

"And?" Ryo urged. "And what?"

"Naomi told me that she would resign effectively today," Genji completed. "Therefore, Naomi officially resigned as your personal assistant yesterday."

Ryo grunted. This was the first time this event happened to him.

"Why did she resign?" Ryo asked, feeling serious about the adversary that fell on him.

"When Naomi returned to her hometown in Hokkaido, she realized that she made the greatest mistake. Her family was actually looking for her because she was betrothed to someone. She worked here in Shinjuku in order to escape that. But when she returned, they did not allow her to go back here and she told me to tell you that she would officially vacate her post as your personal assistant," Genji narrated. "I too was surprised with her abrupt resignation but because of family, I understood why."

Ryo nodded as a sign that he understood. For a moment, he felt sorry for Naomi because she got into a setup that would trap her forever and make her unhappy.

"Alright. We shall start out search for my new PA as soon as possible, Genji," Ryo replied with his humor restored.

Genji let out a chuckle. "Shall we hire one of your… uhm… fan girls?" he asked with a wink.

Ryo snorted at the thought of hiring a fan girl. "NOT YOU TOO!"

Genji laughed eventually. "I'm just kidding, Ryo. So shall we start posting ads?"

"Maybe, Genji…" Ryo said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in her office, Alice was working on her cubicle when she saw Eya walking towards her in a rushing manner.

"Hey, Alice!" Eya greeted her in a rushing manner.

"Eya! What's wrong?!" Alice asked her officemate.

"There's an emergency meeting down the hall! Come and get your butt here!" Eya called and ran.

Alice eventually stood up and walked as fast as she can.

_Emergency meeting? _Alice thought as she walked faster so she could catch up to her friend Eya.

Eventually, as they passed through several cubicles, they finally found where their teammates were. Along with the entire department were the superiors and the supervisors.

"Hi!" Eya said to everyone. "So…"

Alice immediately clamped Eya's mouth in order to prevent further embarrassment while Eya only glared at Alice because of what she did.

"Sorry we're late!" Alice said as they stood near a cubicle and removed her hand from Eya's mouth.

The superior, also known as Mrs. Tomomi Katara, only nodded. "Alright. Now that the department is complete, shall we begin our emergency meeting?" she declared.

Her second-in-command named Akihiro Nashita spoke up. "Alright, Ma'am. As you can see, Shinjuku Publishing was already losing and was gaining too many liabilities…"

The entire department gasped in alarm. They figured out what was the superior's next sentence as well.

"So, the proprietor decided to sell Shinjuku Publishing… and our office will be closed permanently," Akihiro answered with a straight face and looked at the members of the department gloomily. "Everybody will be properly compensated…"

Akihiro's words seemed to bring an apocalypse to Alice's mind and it made her heart pounding in fright. The company where she worked was going to close! Where would she work now?

_Oh no! My worst nightmare has just begun! _Alice thought as she felt her heart beat wildly in vexation. _So, what Jun told me earlier was true!_

As Alice thought of possibilities in where she would work, her mind became busy. She could always go to America but today, her passport had just expired and she needed to renew it. But the main important thing was her future workplace now that her first job in the company would be gone.

"You may start vacating your positions immediately. The company had given us four days to vacate this which means the deadliest deadline would be on Friday," Akihiro replied. "I know it's saddening but we did not reach our target market."

Alice could see that Eya was close to tears and she decided to comfort her. She placed an arm on Eya's shoulder and the latter only hugged Alice in the shoulders as well.

"Alice!" the brunette wailed.

Alice only nodded but she too could not accept her fate. Where would she go now if she did not have any money anymore? Even she also had her loans in the house she was living right now. Alice felt that she was stressed too much.

_Number one, I'm going to lose my job… Number two, I'm going to lose my house if I don't have money coming! _Alice thought of the possibilities.

When Eya found a way to calm herself, she had let go of Alice's shoulders and wiped her tears using her handkerchief. She could also see that the employees were starting to break down as well. Alice did not try to let out tears even if she felt sad because she would lose her job.

"All of you will be properly compensated," Tomomi Katara echoed sullenly as she too sniffled a bit. "I know it's saddening but we're happy that you had shared your talents and services to us. We are proud of what you did for this company."

Jun also sniffed as he realized that his prediction came true earlier. He was certainly going to miss working in this company and with his friend and secret crush Alice.

"Alright… The meeting's over… Please start vacating your posts immediately… And to those who have friends absent, please tell them and inform them about what happened… Thank you," Akihiro said, ending the meeting in a monotone voice.

Eventually, he and Mrs. Katara turned around and walked away. The employees started breaking down and sobs could be heard along the hall.

"What am I gonna do!" one employee named Yukiko wailed. She was wearing the same outfit as Alice. "I've got so many brothers and sisters depending on me!"

"Me too!" another named Ayumi agreed while comforting Yukiko.

Eya again broke down and hugged Alice, whose face became plain and did not even react at all. Her eyes were only downcast and she only got a poker face.

_What am I going to do now? _Alice thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo was inside his black Ferrari and he was driving southward of Shinjuku. He was thinking of the person he would possibly hire. However, when he saw the road once again, it was already full of cars. Eventually, the traffic made it convenient for Ryo to think harder.

_Rika? Nah. That woman won't even dare working under me… _Ryo thought and chuckled.

Genji laughed since Ryo was stressed due to thinking of how he would hire another personal assistant on such short notice.

"Ryo, are you thinking of something?" Genji grinned.

"Yeah, Genji…" Ryo replied with a snort.

"I know what you're feeling right now, Ryo…" Genji replied. "But don't stress yourself too much. You'd radiate negative energy now that you're also tired."

"I know, Genji… What can I do? A model can't function without an assistant, you know? You know who'd suffer aside from me? It's you, Genji…" Ryo pointed out.

"This is the first time it happened, Ryo," Genji added.

"I so agree, Genji…" Ryo replied as he continued traversing through the busy roads of Shinjuku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice went home after hearing the bad news in her office. She did not know what to do anymore especially her house was also having loans lately.

_Crud… _Alice thought as she got out of the taxi and stood in front of her house.

"ALICE MCCOY!" Alice heard a voice.

She turned around and saw her landlady. Her landlady had short black hair, somehow slightly overweight and wore a black blouse and white skirt. Instantly, she felt goosebumps on her skin since she knew that she was in for it. She smiled nonchalantly.

"Hi, Mrs. Fonda!" Alice greeted, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Hello, Alice! Have you remembered to pay your debt to me?" the landlady, also known as Junko Fonda, asked Alice.

"Uh…" Alice stammered since she remembered that she got a debt to Mrs. Fonda which was worth of a two-month bill for the house. She began to scratch her head sheepishly. "Uh…"

"What do you mean _Uh_, Alice?" the landlady asked crisply.

Alice's heart raced in anticipation. "Uh… I can explain, Mrs. Fonda."

"What do you need to explain for, Alice?" Mrs. Fonda asked, startled by the blonde's statement.

"Uh… I'm going to pay the pay the rent… but not now, Mrs. Fonda," Alice explained.

"And why? You haven't been paying your rent for two months, Alice!" Mrs. Fonda snapped. "I need your payment now!"

Alice bit her lip in vexation but found the right words to say. "Please, Mrs. Fonda! Give me until next month! I just lost my job today and I would get my compensation on Friday!"

Mrs. Fonda seemed to be deaf to Alice's pleas. "I'm sorry, Alice. But a due is a due," she said. "And if you can't pay me right now, I have no choice but to send you out of this apartment."

Alice turned aghast because of what Mrs. Fonda told her. "No, Mrs. Fonda! Just give me a chance to pay! I don't have a place to stay if you send me out!" she exclaimed.

The landlady only shook her head. "I'm sorry, young lady! If you can't pay me then there's nothing you can do about it. So, you better pack your things and move out. I don't need a delinquent resident here in my apartment!" she said firmly.

And with that, the landlady turned away and left Alice with no choice but to move out.

_Wow… They say things come in threes! What's next? _Alice thought as she stood there with a point-blank expression in her face.

Now Alice had two dilemmas: where would she work and where would she stay.

_Oh great… I better start packing… _Alice thought as she fumbled for her keys and opened the door of her apartment.

When she got inside, she opened the lights and found that she had to go and pack her things. Alice sighed in regret for not paying her rental on time sometimes. But she could not avoid it. Her salary was never enough for her and for all her personal budget. She was just a fresh graduate when she applied in Shinjuku Publishing and her starting salary was not that high.

She used the stairs so that she could get to her room at the instant. When she walked towards the bed and sat on it, Alice heaved a sigh after realizing how much she would have to pack. It was like moving into a new dormitory once again.

"Oh great…" Alice said as she scanned the room.

Fortunately, she did not have much decoration so that would make it easy for her to remove all the things inside her room. She started them with her clothes which were located in the dresser.

As fate would have it, Alice heard her phone ringing while fixing her clothes in one baggage.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

_"Hey, Alice! It's me, Jeri!"_ the voice from the other line said.

"Oh, hi, Jeri!" Alice said.

_"How's it going?" _Jeri asked ecstatically.

_Not so good, _Alice thought. "Uhm… I'm fine! Hehe! What's up?"

_"Oh. Just wanna hang out this night. You free?"_ Jeri asked.

Alice smacked her head. _This can never be good. I already got no money. _

"I uh… Sorry… I'm not free… I've got something to do tonight… Maybe next time," Alice replied.

_"Oh… Okay!" _Jerisaid_. "Rika says hi!" _

"Oh… Just say hi to her for me!" Alice said while sorting all her clothes. "Bye, Jeri!"

_"Bye, Alice! Take care!" _Jeri said.

"Bye…" Alice monotonously replied and removed the phone from her ear.

Eventually, she continued fixing her clothes and all of her personal belongings. When she tucked the last shirt away inside the suitcase, she saw a small black book inside the dresser. She took it out and opened the book. Then, she realized that it was the photo album that contained her and the pictures of her friends especially the tamers during their high school years. On the first page was her solo picture wherein she was no longer dressed in her goth outfit but a blue dress that matched her eyes. She smiled at the thought that she changed a lot during that time. The second page was she and her girl best friends, Rika and Jeri.

"The three of us…" Alice chuckled as she held the pages.

The next page showed what she did not expect and made her gasp. It was her and Ryo in a party. She was dressed in a green long-sleeved dress while he was wearing a black tuxedo. She instantly remembered what she dreamed earlier.

_Oh man. I saw you again! Well, what can I do? _Alice thought as she saw the younger version of herself and the guy who was famous for beating Rika before. _I can't hold grudge against you since I'm just… A FRIEND…_

After leaving several pages, she decided to close the photo album and resume her packing. She was done with her clothes and her personal belongings were already placed in one bag so there was no need for further fixing.

Alice stood up and skimmed the room for one last time. All of her clothes were already in one bag while all of her things she used to display were also in another. She realized that she had to carry all of them while finding a house to live on.

"Okay, Alice McCoy… You're going to find another house again…" Alice said to herself. "And this isn't going to be easy…"

Eventually, Alice went outside of her room together with the black suitcase and red duffel bag.


	2. Homeless

**Author's Note: **I got indulged once again with what I'm currently doing so I decided to update before I forget it. This is Chapter 2. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homeless**

That same afternoon, in the Akiyama home, Genji finished printing an advertisement so they could find a new personal assistant for Ryo. Ryo was watching television so that he could learn any updates regarding the next ramp show.

"I've done it, Ryo!" Genji replied while holding a piece of paper. "What would your father think of you if he found out that you didn't have a PA anymore?"

"Most likely, he'll laugh," Ryo replied while his body was slouching against the couch.

"I agree with you, Ryo," Genji said and held the paper so Ryo could see. "What do you think?"

**WANTED: Personal Assistant Of A Model**

**NOW HIRING**

**CALL ********* **

When Ryo saw the advertisement, he instantly laughed his heart out.

"You really suck at this, Genji," Ryo said heartily and returned the sheet of paper to Genji.

"It's not my fault that managing a model is the best thing I can do, you know!" Genji protested light-heartedly.

"Oh well!" Ryo replied and stood from his seat. "Let's scatter the papers so that we could have some applicants for the job. Even at least, tomorrow."

"Right away, Ryo," Genji replied with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice made some last-minute checks in her apartment before leaving. This was her home after she graduated in college. She got separated from the tamers since Takato and Jeri decided to live under one roof while Henry still resided at the Wong residence and Rika still lived with her mother and grandmother. Unfortunately for her, she was alone since her mother went to America and retired there. But according to Mrs. McCoy, she promised that she would visit in Japan soon and she was looking forward to that as well.

_Oh well... I'm set to go! _Alice thought. _I just wish I could find some place to live just for tonight... and I'll start house-finding as well. _

Then, the young woman opened the door while bringing her bags. She was already jobless, homeless and penniless since she would only be receiving her compensation on Friday. Unfortunately, that would not suffice since today was only Monday and she only got four days until she got her last and final salary. And her money that she brought was still insufficient even for herself.

_I'm so glad that I have paid three months ago… I only got that problem today… _Alice thought while holding her bags.

Fortunately, when she got out of her apartment, the sun was still shining. That would give her ample time to find a house.

* * *

Back at the Akiyama residence, Ryo had been browsing through the magazines that contained his pictures. He would sometimes pose with different women but deep inside his mind, he wanted to pose with Alice. Of all the poses he made for magazines, a few of them were with celebrities. Majority of them were of non-showbiz persons and were people from all walks of life. He wished that one day, he could see her and talk to her and most especially, start something with her.

Because of that, his mind drifted to his past with the tamers. He tamed the Digimon in the Digital World and beat Rika in a card game. Then came high school. Rika began opening up and she even transferred to the school where Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu studied. He also did the same and maintained the friendship they formed during the Digimon period. But he graduated earlier so he eventually lost contact with the tamers especially the special blonde in his eyes.

_Oh Alice… _Ryo thought suddenly. _I really missed you__… _

His thoughts brought back to the day he himself got rejected by the girl he liked. Yes, he used to like Rika but it was pitch black obvious that the auburn-haired girl preferred someone else better so he move on and found an infatuation with a black-haired Japanese girl named Kara Minori. She was the same age as him and definitely, beautiful.

**FLASHBACK:**

Seven years ago…

Ryo spotted the black-haired Kara in the front porch of her house and walked towards her with a smile. His heart beat faster at the sight of his crush with her hair being blown gently by the wind.

"Hey, Kara!" Ryo smiled as he waved his hand toward her.

The black-haired girl seemed to acknowledge his presence but smiled weakly.

"Hello, Ryo!" she greeted simply.

"How's things?" Ryo asked.

The girl only let out a sigh. "Fine…"

Since the boy had something else in mind, he decided to pop up the question.

"So, Kara, what do you think of guys?" he asked nervously. Him? Nervous? Well, that was something, considering that he was speaking in front of the girl he liked.

Kara seemed nonplussed by the question so she had a straight face. Eventually she smiled a bit.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Kara said and followed it with a sigh.

Ryo smiled shyly and proceeded straight to the point.

"Okay… So what do you think of me? I mean, how do you think of me?" Ryo asked.

The girl sighed again and looked at Ryo directly. She wanted to tell something to the brunet badly.

"Ryo," the girl began. "You know… You're really a nice guy…"

The young teenager waited in anxiety for what the girl was going to say.

"But I'd prefer that we're just friends…" Kara finished.

Ryo's face fell to the ground. His heart sunk and felt the blood beginning to slow down in the circulatory system.

"But why?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not really good when it comes to things like this… I don't want to get hurt again and…" the girl paused. "… we're leaving for England next week. Long distance relationships never seem to work for me, after mine in the past…"

Ryo's face sunk. It hurt him with her saying no. But he understood because of what she justified. Now he totally understood what Alice felt when he rejected her feelings.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And now he knew that the girl he took for granted was the girl he now loved.

"Funny because it took a rejection for me to realize that I really liked Alice…" Ryo replied as he smiled at the memory.

With that, he began to stand up and walk towards the kitchen so he could cook for him and his manager.

Meanwhile, back to Alice's location, the blonde was still walking everywhere and approached every apartment she could see.

"Sorry, no vacancies!"

Or she would hear something like…

"We can't let you stay overnight."

Alice felt hopeless and night was already settling, but she found nothing. Because of exhaustion caused by walking around, she eventually gave up and settled to sleep near a garbage can.

"I'm going to sleep here. Maybe near the garbage will be suitable as my house for tonight…" Alice said to herself as she lied down and made her small bag as her pillow. "I'm just here to think, to think and to think only…"

* * *

The next day, Jun Kazama passed along the pavement where Alice had spent the night on since he was finished jogging and saw a blonde young woman sleeping with some luggage. Since he did not know who it was and realizing that it could be a street vagrant, he opened the hand and gave alms to her.

"Look what I've found here! A classy beggar with a suitcase! Here's something for you so you could buy something!" Jun said sarcastically and walked away.

Alice woke up because of the reason she heard exactly what Jun said. "EXCUSE ME! I'M NOT A BEGGAR!" she retorted.

At the tone of the lady's voice and the manner of her talking, Jun instantly thought of his officemate Alice McCoy. When he turned back, he realized that it was indeed Alice.

"Alice? Is that you?" Jun asked, taken aback. _It is Alice, alright. Blonde, blue-eyed…_

Alice was surprised and at the same time embarrassed since she knew the owner of the voice. She remembered that it was the voice of her officemate and again, felt embarrassed since he saw her sleeping near a garbage can. It was indeed Jun Kazama, according to Alice. She saw the tall, wiry and handsome young man with onyx eyes and she could see that he was wearing his plain white shirt and black jogging shorts.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Alice asked, who was more surprised than she thought.

"I'm gonna ask you the same question. Why are you here?" Jun asked, amused at the blonde girl who was near the garbage can. "Good thing you didn't get raped because you spent the night in the street all alone…"

"Uh… I was having a vacation…" Alice lied. _Crap, of all people to meet, why it would be him?_

"Beside a garbage can…" Jun teased. "Good one!"

"No, I mean... It's a long story..." Alice replied in surrender.

Jun smiled and extended his right hand towards Alice. When Alice saw the hand, she was surprised.

"What are you doing, Jun?" Alice asked.

"Helping you get up..." Jun replied.

Alice grasped for Jun's hand and stood up. Eventually, she dusted herself.

"I_… _uh_… _Thanks!" Alice said sheepishly.

"No problem!" Jun replied. "Anyway, what is the reason behind your camping here in the streets?"

Alice took a deep breath and started her story. "You see... For the past few weeks, I spent everything for the printing in the company so the money that I kept was getting few and might not be sufficient for everything. And, the landlady sent me out since I could not afford to pay for the rental. I've got a big debt and that covered for two months. I told her that I'll pay when I get the money but she did not listen to me. So here I am: homeless, jobless and penniless."

Jun felt sympathetic for Alice. He was thinking on how he could help the blonde until he had an idea.

"Why don't you stay at my house here? It's not far away though… And for our being friends…" Jun offered.

Alice could not decipher what Jun was trying to pull and she was having second thoughts with his chivalry. She felt that her officemate was just aiming a good shot at her. But what can she do if she got nothing to stay for the moment?

"Alright… For the friends…" Alice finally agreed. _I don't see any reason but I must keep myself guarded._

"Well then… Is it okay for you to walk?" Jun asked, seeing how Alice lifted her bags.

"Don't worry about me, Jun Kazama… I've been walking for hours since yesterday so I got used to it already…" Alice pointed out as she placed the duffel bag on her shoulder

"Okay. Just making sure…" Jun shrugged. "Anyway, do you need help in your bags?"

"No, thank you. I can manage," Alice said while tugging her trolley with her right hand.

"I hate to tell you this but it will be un-gentlemanly for me if I let you carry them alone…" Jun said and walked as well.

Alice heaved a sigh. Furthermore, he had a point.

"Oh... Alright, Jun! You can help," Alice said because she was still tired due to sleeping near the streets.

They walked from the pavement. Alice felt awkward with the thought of staying in one roof with her friend and officemate.

"So, have you vacated your post already?" Jun asked while holding the duffel bag.

"Some sort of…" Alice said nonchalantly. "How about you?"

"I started but I didn't carry all of them since my car was still at the service station," Jun replied. "I'll be getting my car maybe tomorrow."

"I still can't believe this happened, Jun," Alice said sullenly.

"So do me," Jun replied. "I heard that a rival of the proprietor bought the company but I don't know his name."

"Talk about monopoly in Japan!" Alice chuckled despite the gravity of the situation.

"I agree!" Jun replied.

The two walked for some time until they reached Jun's house. Alice was obviously still tired since she went another round of walking with a trolley bag in tow. She could see that Jun owned a traditional wooden house with white as the over-all color.

"Here's my house, Alice…" Jun said and chuckled.

"Don't you have your parents live with you?" Alice asked, still intrigued at the size of the house.

"They live in Kyushu," Jun explained and unlocked the gate. "I only live here because I'm working. They visit here sometimes."

"But this house looks like as if a married man lives here!" Alice complimented.

"Thank you. If only I could get married!" Jun grinned. "Come inside and feel at home!"

"Why not? Everybody loves you even the girls!" Alice said and went inside the gate. She then realized that her words also referred to a certain person in her life.

"But I don't love them, Alice!" Jun corrected and walked towards the doorway so he could open the door.

"Then who do you love?" Alice inquired. "Eya? Yuriko? Kara? Tara?"

"None of them, Alice. I don't have a crush in one of them!" Jun chuckled.

"Whatever, Jun! I know it can't be me because I'm a blonde!" Alice replied.

Jun laughed because of Alice's statement. "What makes you think I don't like you?" he added.

"Because of the fact that I'm not Japanese!" Alice replied with a shy laugh.

"Very funny, Alice," Jun said with a laugh and let Alice sit on the couch.

"Why? That's a reason, I'm sure!" Alice replied with a low giggle.

"I like you because you're unique. Your being American is what I liked most about you, you know?" Jun commented. _If only that like will turn into love…_

"Oh, Jun! You always make me laugh!" Alice said heartily as she fidgeted for her phone.

Jun only smiled as he went to the kitchen. "Anyway, why don't you sit and watch television first? I'll make breakfast for the two of us."

Alice eventually sat down. "Sorry about my scent, Jun. I think I need a bath after sleeping near a garbage can and… thanks for being here… I don't know what will happen to me right now."

Jun smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for. Anyway, you can stay as long as you want. Or, you can live here for free. That is, if you wish to…"

Alice only blushed because of her officemate's act of chivalry. "I'll think about it. Right now, I just need something to accomplish before I move again."

"Like finding a job?" Jun completed.

Alice shrugged. Right now, she did not know what to do because she did not even have the recommendation to get a new one since the closing of their company was very sudden.

"I don't know, Jun… It's just like yesterday when that happened…" Alice said sullenly.

"I know what you feel, Alice…" Jun said as he started to go to the inner kitchen so he could cook.

Since the blonde was not used to being the guest, she followed Jun while he was making his way towards the kitchen. However, Jun sensed that she was following him.

"Alice? Why don't you sit down?" Jun asked.

"I'm not used to being someone's guest in the house, considering that I stayed in an apartment for almost two years already," Alice pointed out.

"Really?" Jun asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. And I need to ensure that you're not putting unusual ingredients on what you're going to cook!" Alice grinned.

"Well, okay!" Jun chuckled. "Come on, Alice!"

The two officemates walked towards the kitchen. When they made it, they saw the bread that was lying on the area near the stove.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to poison you with my secret recipe," Jun replied with a smirk.

"Of course you won't!" Alice sniggered. "But I'm gonna help you anyway."

Jun immediately lifted the pot and started putting water, vegetables, spices, salt and pepper inside it and started the fire. Alice started slicing the bread as well.

"Do you know how to cook?" Jun asked.

"Yeah… I know…" Alice answered with a chuckle. "One of these days, I'll show you. But probably, you're a better cook than me."

"I wish," Jun said with a laugh.

Then the two continued cooking. While waiting for the soup to boil, Jun leaned against the wall.

"Do you want me to help you find a job?" Jun offered as he looked at the blonde directly.

"Thanks… But I need right now is money. Why do I have to wait until Friday to get my salary?" Alice added with a groan.

"Yeah. That's my problem too," Jun replied. "How I wish I could contact Sir Akihiro to make things quickly."

"Me too. I need money more than you ever know," Alice pointed out.

Eventually, the pot began to boil and Jun removed it from the stove. Alice gave him two bowls so he could pour the soup inside them.

"Thanks!" he said to Alice.

Then the blonde took the tray and transferred the bowls there. She brought them as Jun walked in front of her. When they reached the dining table, both assembled immediately and sat on the table.

"BON APPETIT!" Alice said as she and Jun proceeded in eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Jun led Alice to her room so she could rest and unpack. When they arrived at the room, the blonde inspected the room and went inside. It was painted in white and it looked large for her compared to her apartment room. It had a wooden wall and a wooden floor which made her even more amazed.

"This is fine with me, Jun. Thank you…" she replied to Jun.

"You're welcome…" said Jun. "Take a rest, since I know you're still tired."

Alice nodded and went to the bed. After that, Jun left the blonde in her room and walked away.

_~ Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away ~_

Alice flopped down after she reached the edge of the bed. When she lied down, she began massaging her temples as she reflected with what just transpired earlier.

"Jun's so kind to adopt me for a while… What am I supposed to do? I'm only twenty-four and jobless!" she said to herself in disdain. "Unless…"

Then as if fate took place, someone called her in her phone. When Alice got it from her pocket, she saw that it was Eya who was calling.

"Hello?" Alice said as she placed the phone to her ear.

_"Alice!" _Eya said from their other line. _"How are you?"_

"Homeless… Jobless… Penniless…" Alice could only say. Those were the adjectives she could say for now because of her condition.

_"Homeless?! Why?!" _Eya repeated.

"I got kicked out of my stupid apartment because I couldn't pay the rent on time," Alice replied wistfully.

_"So where are you staying right now?" _

"I'm living like a dormer in Jun's house. Anyway, he's so kind to take me under his wing," Alice answered. "But I know this isn't permanent since I'm going to find myself a house while finding a job."

_"Jun's so nice! Way to go, Alice!" _Eya exclaimed. _"Anyway, how did Jun find you anyway?"_

"I slept in a street last night and the day after, I heard him saying that I was a vagrant. So, I woke up and told it in his face that I'm not. Then I recognized his voice. It's so embarrassing, Eya!" Alice said and her face turned bright red when she remembered the epic-fail episode in her street.

_"It's alright, Alice. He'll admire you even more for sleeping in a street and waking up in one piece. Why don't you just let him ask you out?" _Eya remarked. _"That guy's totally nuts about you!"_

"Sorry, Eya. I'm not in the mood to have a love-life, right now," Alice said, not buying the idea of having a boyfriend for now.

_"But you're so damn lucky to live under the same roof as Jun! He's like the hottest guy in the office, you know? He could pass for a model or something!"_

"Eya, I don't know about that. Try talking to Jun so you could get some information sometimes!" Alice suggested.

_"Why me if you can do it?" _Eya said in amusement. _"But be careful, girl! I hear that jobs are now rare so better make the most of it!"_

"Now you drive me over to my second dilemma, Eya! Anyway, where are you?" Alice said as she remembered that she was also jobless starting today.

_"I'm in the office and currently vacating my post with Yukiko. All of us are now having heavy hearts. But it's a blessing in disguise since I had a job offer in America as an executive assistant."_

"Lucky you! Well, I'm not going to report to work today because I need to settle some things and start finding a job," Alice said as she started removing her clothes in the luggage.

_"Good luck with that, Sister!" _Eya cheered. _"I wish you all the best!"_

"Thanks and same to you, Eya! Anyway, I need to go since I'm going to fix some things," Alice said, ending the call. "Bye."

_"Alright. Take care and have fun living with Jun!" _Eya teased. _"Bye!"_

Alice only snorted as she dropped the call. She could not imagine herself living with Jun since for all she knew, he was a complete bachelor. And the question is, how long would she be his housemate? A day? A week? A month?

"Housemate? Nah!" Alice said as she jumped off the bed.

When she finished doing so, she realized that she needed to take a bath after her cold escapade last night. She went to the door and found Jun standing there with a silver kettle of hot water.

"Jun?" Alice asked and noticed the kettle. "What's that?"

Jun laughed at the blonde's confusion. "Hot water. You'll need this."

Alice smiled sheepishly and with this, Jun gave her the kettle. "Thanks, Jun!" she said gratefully.

"No problem, Housemate!" Jun snickered. "Anyway, your room has a personalized bathroom so feel free to spend the entire day taking a bath!"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kazama! I promise that you'll have a reward for being nice to me later!"

"I'll look forward to it," Jun chuckled and started to walk away.

When the young man was gone, Alice immediately closed the door by pushing the door with her body. And from afar, she knew that the white door she was seeing was the bathroom. She carried the kettle inside the bathroom so she could take a bath.

_He's so nice, _Alice thought as she reached the bathtub and poured the contents of the kettle inside the tub. _How can I repay him for what he helped me?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo and Genji were busy posting advertisements in every lamp post and every wall of the house that they could see. It was lucky for them that no one could recognize them because both were clad in costumes which were worn by characters they see in television. Ryo was wearing a Japanese warrior's outfit while Genji was wearing a samurai's outfit.

"We'll sure attract attention this way, Ryo," Genji replied facetiously as he finished posting the advertisement with the use of a large stapler.

"Just one last paper and we're done for it, Genji," Ryo assured and he finished what he was supposed to do. "Alright. Let's go!"

Then the two left the street full of papers and Genji went to the car so he could start it. When he started it, he pressed the horn so that Ryo could get inside.

"Thanks, Genji!" Ryo smiled and got inside. "Thank you for this."

"No problem, Ryo," Genji said with a grin. "After all, I'm your manager."

With this, Genji stepped on his gear and the black Ferrari was making way around the picturesque city of Shinjuku.

"I'm tired, Genji!" Ryo said as he yawned while sitting in the middle part of the car.

"Take a rest, Ryo! You'll need more energy for tomorrow!" Genji advised.

Ryo smacked his head at the mention of the word "tomorrow".

"Oh man!" he groaned.


	3. Opportunity

**Author's Note: **HI! I'M BACK! Sorry if I just disappeared like that. Sometimes you can't even predict the trouble coming to you. But I promise to update with the every chance I get.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Opportunity**

The next day, Alice woke up and saw that the sun was already shining. She rolled her eyes and found that breakfast was served on her bedside.

"Breakfast in bed?!" Alice said to herself as she saw the dumplings on the plate. "What time is it, anyway?"

As she looked at the left part of her room, she saw the clock hanging at the higher part of the wall. It read 10:30 A.M.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as she could not believe what she saw. "I OVERSLEPT?! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! SO THAT'S THE STORY BEHIND THAT DUMPLING!"

Alice eventually calmed down as she jumped off the bed. She eventually saw the plate full of dumpling and the orange juice on the bedside table. Along with them was a note.

_**Hey pretty lady, **_

_**I went out today and knew you're tired so I didn't bother to wake you up. Here's a breakfast courtesy of me so better eat it. **_

_**Have a great morning! :)**_

_**Your knight in shining armor,  
Jun Kazama **_

Alice laughed at the note so she grabbed the dumpling.

"Aww… Funny because Jun never had a girlfriend to tell these things!" she commented as she stuffed the dumpling inside her mouth. She was hungry yet she still observed proper manners.

Eventually, when all the dumplings were gone, Alice fixed her bed and cleaned everything. She took her clothes which were composed of a black shirt, a pair of white shorts and her underwear from the dresser.

"I'd better take a bath!" Alice said to herself as she took a towel and brought along the clothes that she had taken inside the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Alice splashed herself with the shower to remove some thoughts from her head. She grabbed a shampoo afterwards.

"I really need to find a job. I'm thankful that Jun's around for me. Without him, I don't know… what I'm going to do…" Alice said aloud as she let her hands roam around her hair in the bathroom.

When she was done with her hair, she started using her soap and rinsed her entire body. She dried herself and changed into her clothes. She placed the towel on her hair so it would not make her clothes soggy and started brushing her teeth. When she finished, she spit up and gargled one last time and went outside the bathroom.

"Oh well… I need to…" Alice paused since she could not figure her current train of thought while hanging the towel inside her room.

Eventually, she decided to go outside of the house for fresh air. The blonde walked from her room and made her way downstairs. Her mind seemed to be preoccupied with all the things that had happened to her during the previous days.

"Some things don't seem to work anyway," Alice thought to herself as she reached the doorway and opened the door.

Eventually, as she got out, she found a sheet of paper on the front porch and picked it up. She saw that the note had a black ink and printed in capital letters. It read as:

**WANTED: Personal Assistant Of A Model**

**NOW HIRING**

**CALL ********* ASAP**

"Is this a joke?" Alice asked as she noticed how the imprint of the advertisement was written. "More so, is this a hoax?"

The note for her seemed to be very informal, especially for the nature of the employer. But she was having second thoughts because of what she read yet she was in dire need of money right now. Why pass if there was an opportunity knocking right at her doorstep?

"I'd better confirm if it's a scam or not," Alice said as she continued scanning the paper she was holding. "The note seemed to be so cheap and fake for a model finding a personal assistant."

Right after that, Alice decided to dial the number which was indicated in the paper for more details.

Meanwhile, Ryo was busy because he was in a meeting with another model so his manager Genji was in charge of safekeeping his phone. And as fate let it, Ryo's phone rang.

"Who would call at this ungodly hour?" Genji asked as he fidgeted for the model's phone.

He fumbled through his bag for a couple of seconds and fished out the black phone. He found that it had been ringing for several times already.

"Unknown number?" Genji asked as he saw the untitled contact flashing in the screen. _Was this another model trying to set up Ryo on a date?_

With this, he decided to answer it so he could have be in peace.

"Hello? Good morning! Boss is not around. Who's this?" Genji said continuously.

When Alice heard the other line finally speak, she immediately told her questions.

_"Hi! I found your advertisement scattering around and you're looking for a personal assistant?"_ Alice replied.

"Yes, we are. As in we need it immediately," Genji said. "Why?"

_"I'm just bothered with the way you asked in your advertisement. I thought it was just a hoax because of the way you gave your number and you were so anonymous with it. Why so?"_ Alice asked ingeniously.

"Well, Boss doesn't want to have so many women crowding over him so he decided to give only his number," Genji explained. "Are you interested in lining up?"

Alice thought for a moment. _"For now, I can't give any pertinent information regarding myself. But if you can set an appointment, maybe I can come. Sorry for me being incognito because I really thought that this was a scam and it's just to protect my identity."_

"Oh no, it's not a scam but it's alright if you don't want to reveal yourself for now. I understand. Just let me ask, are you a he or she?" Genji asked.

_"I'm a she actually. But anyway, what day will you want me to come anyway?"_ Alice asked.

"Can you try on Friday at ten? I'll let my boss know sometime later since he's busy in a meeting right now," Genji answered.

_Friday? _Alice thought until she felt that it was best for her. _Oh well, I'm going to get my salary on that day anyway._

_"Fine, I'll go on Friday. Thank you very much!" _Alice replied.

"Alright! See you on Friday!" Genji replied and hung up.

When the other line hung up, Alice felt relieved. This was the start of her long line of finding a job.

"Oh good…" Alice said, feeling a hundred pounds lighter. "Who could be that model I'm applying for?"

Meanwhile, Ryo was finished with his meeting and returned to the lobby where Genji stayed. He saw that the older man had a gleam in his eye.

"What's up, Genji?" Ryo asked curiously. "You seemed happy?"

"Someone found about our ad and she was interested in it," Genji answered, recalling the conversation he had with the blonde earlier.

"Did she give her name?" Ryo asked.

"No, Ryo. She even thought that it was a scam because of the way we presented it in the advertisement," Genji narrated.

"Hope she isn't a fangirl…" Ryo replied.

"I think she's not. During the time I talked to her, she sounded more like a businesswoman rather than a fangirl. That was the reason behind her opinion with our ad that it was just a scam," Genji replied straight to the point.

"Kinda smart. But scam or not, Masashi told me that some of his female friends were up to the idea of being my PA. Take note, female friends from the non-showbiz world," Ryo replied while stroking his chin. "But I only agreed if they decided to show up starting tomorrow."

Genji laughed. "I figured that would happen so I told the girl to be present on Friday."

"Thanks a lot, Genji," Ryo replied with a snort.

"No problem. Knowing you, you wouldn't escape your destiny: girls would always follow you whenever you're around." Genji smirked. "So where are we going now?"

"Let's go to the studio." Ryo snorted.

_Whoever you are, Miss Smart Girl, I'm not gonna stop until I get to know you…_

He decided to sit back and relax in order for him to get back to his original thoughts.

"Genji, have you ever heard of a model named Rumiko Nonaka in your almost ten years of service?" Ryo asked randomly.

"Yes, Ryo," Genji replied. "My sister was her personal assistant. How come you knew her?"

Ryo laughed a bit. "I'm a friend of her daughter Rika."

"Yes! The most beautiful girl in the modeling industry! Too bad she didn't model like her mom. I heard that she's working big time!" Genji stated.

"Yeah… She is… She's the editorial consultant for the Vanity Shinjuku, by the way," Ryo added.

"But be glad that Vanity's not looking for you! You'll have a hard time with them!" Genji remarked.

"I agree with that, Genji," Ryo replied as he puffed out air in relief.

* * *

Back at the Kazama residence, Alice's phone rang once again.

"Hello?" the blonde answered.

_"Alice!" _

Alice recognized the voice as her mother's. She felt relieved that her mother cared to call her once again.

"Hey, Mom! How are things going?" Alice asked as she sat down on the couch.

_"I'm fine here. I missed you so much and I really wanted to see you soon!" _Mrs. McCoy replied. _"Tell me, where are you staying right now?"_

_Shoot me please! _Alice thought as she remembered that she had not told a thing about the recent events that happened to her so far.

"Mom… Promise me that you won't get mad…" Alice said calmly.

_"Why? Is there a problem?"_ Mrs. McCoy asked.

"Uhm… Things kinda got complicated and…"

_"Alice McCoy, please get straight to the point, will you?"_

Alice took a deep breath. "FINE! IJUSTLOSTMYJOBANDMYHOUSE!"

The words were too inaudible for the blonde's mother so Mrs. McCoy began to shriek. _"WHAT?!"_

"Mom, I just lost my job and my house," Alice repeated calmly. One thing was sure: if her mother was here, the latter would throw a fit.

_"What happened? Y__ou even told me that Shinjuku Publishing is doing okay!"_

"I don't even know, Mom. Then the next thing I knew, the company already laid us off," Alice replied. "And I lost my house because of the charges I couldn't afford."

_"When were you supposed to tell me these things, Alice?" _Mrs. McCoy asked sharply._ "When I visit you in Japan?"_

"N-No! Absolutely not!" Alice replied sheepishly. "I just couldn't have the guts to tell you these since these events happened only last Monday… and I'm staying at a friend's house temporarily."

The last phrase seemed to calm the mother down. _"That's good. Which friend? Rika? Jeri?" _

"My officemate who was also my friend. He's a guy," Alice replied. "I think you know him… Jun Kazama."

_"Oh! That guy! I've known his mom too."_

"Wow! Small world! Well, Mom, I've wound up here since yesterday and I'm still finding myself a job."

_"Good luck to you on that! And please let me know where you're working, alright?"_

"Thanks a lot, Mom! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

_"Well, I'm sure that he will take care of you in his house. But please, Alice… DON'T GET KNOCKED UP WHILE I'M GONE!" _

Alice wore a shocking look. "MOTHER!"

_"I'm serious, Alice. Flings sometimes abound whenever a girl stays at a guy's house!" _

Alice snorted with that fact but her mother was right. However, deep inside her heart, she was not really interested in dating someone right now.

"Oh, fine… I will… Just tell me when exactly you're going to fly to Japan."

_"Alright… Take care, okay? Bye and see you soon!" _

"Bye! See you! Mwah!" Alice said as parting words.

Eventually, Alice placed the phone on top of the table and drank her coffee. She also turned the television.

_"Shinjuku Publishing was already bought by Davis Motomiya…"_

With that sentence, Alice choked on what she drank and began coughing violently.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" Alice exclaimed as she composed herself once again.

_"According to reports, Shinjuku Publishing was losing their profits during the past three months and the generous Davis Motomiya was available to purchase the company in order to raise the funds…"_

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Alice could not stop herself from blurting out more obscene words. "FUCK HIM AND HIS BIG FAT EGO!"

Now that Alice knew the truth, she could not help but get mad at what happened. She remembered that Davis Motomiya used to be the richest guy when they were in college. The guy almost asked her out but she did not accept him. She was just tired of hanging out with guys which she thought to have large egos. She had been hurt once and that was enough.

That was the reason why she disliked rich guys ever since. She really knew that they only have big egos but small… never minds.

"Could he have learned that I worked there?" Alice asked herself. "If so, how?"

Until she laughed at the possibility of meeting him.

"How could he see me if I'm laid off already?" Alice laughed at her mistake. "Funny!"

Eventually, Alice drank all the coffee in her mug. Then the next thing Alice saw in the television was Ryo in a shampoo commercial while washing his hair. Literally, she had spit all the contents of what she was drinking.

_"In order to have nice hair like mine, use Herbal Shampoo for men!" _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alice finally had reached her breaking point as she watched the commercial that featured the former Digimon King. "THAT STUPID EGOTISTICAL MAN BECAME A MODEL?! FUCK!"

Alice's mind reverted to the paper she found earlier. She had hoped that the model searching for a personal assistant was not him. But she knew that the note would not come from him since the latter even wanted fame for all of his life.

"DAMN!" Alice said furiously. She finally had enough of cursing and mentioning obscene words for today. "What a nice way to start the morning! Two surprises at the same time! Awesome!"

The next thing Alice knew was she heard a knock on the door.

"Alice?!" the voice began.

_Shoot! It was Jun! _

"Coming right up!" Alice exclaimed as she dashed towards the door.

When she reached the door, she eventually opened up and she saw Jun.

"Hi, Jun!" Alice greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Alice! Having a bad day?" Jun asked, somehow perplexed with what he just heard. "You never cursed like that."

Alice's face turned dark crimson. She felt embarrassed. Could Jun have heard what she screamed inside the house?

"Uh… Did you…" Alice eventually clamped her hand in alarm.

"Yep! I heard the cursing starting from the start to the finish. I was parking the car when I heard you," Jun replied with a grin.

"Oh… Sorry!" Alice said sheepishly. "It's just… that… I've got news regarding Shinjuku Publishing."

Jun's face lit up. "And what about it?" he inquired.

"My damn ex-suitor Davis Motomiya purchased the company! I think he knew where I worked so he could get in proximity with me!" Alice explained. "By buying our office!"

"Davis Motomiya? You know him?!" Jun's eyes were wide as plates.

"I know him. We attended the same university together," Alice explained. "He was the richest guy in my school before. And yeah, he tried to ask me out before."

"That's surprising me!" Jun replied and smirked.

"So, where did you go anyway? Where have you been exactly?" Alice asked, curious of her friend's adventure.

"I went actually to our former company and they gave us our compensations. I got yours already, Alice!" Jun said and he handed a small envelope to the woman.

Alice turned giddy. "Well at least I could deposit these in my account now. Thanks a lot, Jun!"

"You still owe me one, Alice!" the young man smirked.

"With what?" Alice asked, somehow confused.

Eventually, Alice remembered that she would repay the guy for his kindness to her.

"Oh! Alright!" Alice chuckled and decided to give him a smack in the cheek.

With this, she moved towards the young man's left cheek and pressed her lips gently. After doing so, she eventually placed a fist on the spot gently and smirked evilly.

"What did you do that for?" Jun asked, perplexed with what she just did.

"Just so you know, that's my reward for you," Alice said with a grin. "And sorry, Jun… I'm really not into romances for now…"

Jun only laughed while he felt for his left cheek. "I understand…"

"Now there's nothing to be told, alright?" Alice chuckled.

"Okay…" Jun laughed. "But anyway, thanks for the peck. I appreciated it, no… liked it."

"Then thank you!" Alice sniggered as she placed the money on the table. "And, I have some news."

The young man sat down on the couch and listened intently.

"What is it?" Jun inquired.

"I found an advertisement saying that a model was in search for a personal assistant," Alice answered with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"So, did you get in?" Jun asked.

"Not yet," Alice answered. "I called the number earlier to confirm if it's a scam or not… It turns out that the model wanted to be kept anonymous but the note was legit. But I'm going there on Friday at ten in the morning. It's going be a tough one for me!"

"Wish you luck!" Jun smiled and Alice only smiled.

"How about you, Jun? Have any luck while on the way home?" Alice asked.

"None," Jun replied sheepishly. "But I don't mind yet…"

"You sure are weird!" Alice replied in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Akiyama residence, Ryo was busy with his laptop as he was talking to his father online. He could see his father on screen.

"Hey, Dad!" Ryo said.

"Son! What time is it in Japan?" Mr. Akiyama said.

"It's noontime here, Dad." Ryo sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Mr. Akiyama asked as he noticed his son's grave look.

"Well, I lost a PA…" Ryo answered, trying to feel calm for his current predicament.

"What happened, Ryo?" the older man asked.

"Well… It's a long story, Dad… But it had something to do with her family…"

"Whatever that was, you should start finding a new one. It would be hard for you especially you're modeling in Japan!" Mr. Akiyama advised.

"Yeah. That's another problem. I don't want to hire someone haphazardly. You know me, Dad…" Ryo answered.

"I know… From the Digimon era, you had been famous… What about now, right? You're modeling!"

"Yeah… Masashi already gave me some girls that he knew who were fitted for the job," Ryo added.

"Well, how about Rika?" Mr. Akiyama suggested.

"Dad, she's the editorial consultant for Vanity Shinjuku. She won't say yes," Ryo answered. "And Jeri, since she owns their tavern right now."

"Oh, I see…" Mr. Akiyama replied. "Well, looks like you're on your own, Ryo."

"Thanks a lot, Dad!" Ryo said with an amused snort.

"But I wanna ask you one more thing… Please take women seriously… Who knows what karma will befall on you."

Ryo was instantly smacked in the face. Sure he had lots of women on the side but they were not serious relationships. His heart belonged to the sapphire-eyed blonde that he had been pining for years and no one could replace her in his heart as well.

"I will, Dad… But I guess I haven't found her yet…" Ryo replied.

"I'm sure you will find her. Good luck in finding a girlfriend and a PA too!" Mr. Akiyama said. "You'd better eat your lunch now, Ryo. Take care of yourself!"

"You too, Dad. Bye!" Ryo said as he ended the conversation.

With that, the screen that contained Mr. Akiyama's image was gone.

"I guess I need to suffer for a while…" Ryo concluded as he jumped off his bed so he could have lunch.

He had been living as a model after he returned to Japan when he was twenty-three. It was also the time after he graduated from college in a university in America. That was the first time he accepted the offer. For three years, he dedicated to modeling so he could also find the girl he loved, Alice McCoy.

_Oh, Alice… If only you know how much I love you now…_

* * *

Back to the Kazama household, the two friends were busy watching a movie entitled "Friends With Benefits" while eating lunch composed of sashimi and sushi along with water.

"What would happen if we're that?" Jun asked. The two of them were sitting on the floor so their lunch would not spill.

Alice laughed at the idea. "Don't ask me that, Kazama."

"Come on, Alice… I think it's funny!" Jun grinned.

"Eww, Jun! Pervert!" Alice exclaimed as she drank water which was located near her.

"I'm just kidding! Why can't you take a joke?" Jun sneered.

"But with the way you're saying it… It's like… ewwwwwww!" Alice replied humorously. "But seriously, I like the fact that you're enjoying movies like this."

"Of course! I'm also a human, Alice! I want to love and relate to it. But that seemed impossible," Jun replied with a light-hearted smile.

"That's true…" Alice replied as she remembered a vital event that caused her to stop falling in love. It was also something that she still carried for the rest of her life.

"Love is impossible, I'd say!" Jun said as they continued watching the movie.

Alice only laughed at the young man's sarcastic way of presenting his envy.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku, an auburn-haired woman was seen to be working on the final draft of their magazine when somebody called her.

"Hello?" the auburn-haired woman, known as Rika, asked.

_"Hey, Rika!" _a feminine voice exclaimed.

"Yes, Jeri?" Rika asked as she placed her phone in between her ear and her right shoulder as she was still busy checking some manuscripts.

_"Have you heard the news?" _Jeri asked.

"What news?" Rika returned the question.

_"Shinjuku Publishing has been bought by Davis Motomiya! You know, the richest guy in college?" _

The name Davis Motomiya rang a bell to Rika's mind.

"What happened? Why did he buy it?"

_"I just saw it on television. Shinjuku Publishing's been on the rocks lately and nothing was there to save it. So the rich guy bought it."_

"I thought of Alice… She's working there…"

_"Yeah! I tried to phone her but she never answered!" _

"Gee, I wish I know what's up with her… Surely she must be so depressed! Besides, I really wanted to know the real score between their company since it's a part of my news duty," Rika commented. "And Davis Motomiya? Was he the guy who had the hots for Alice in the university?"

_"You're correct. I wonder what Alice's reaction after she heard it!" _

"Poor Alice…" Rika said in sympathy. "Oh well… I'll try contacting her again…"

_"Right… You wanna go with us tonight?" _Jeri asked.

Rika checked the time. It read 3:30 PM.

"Sure… That would help me forget about Henry for a while… I really missed him…" Rika said wistfully. "It's been two weeks since I got into overtime…"

_"Aww… Why don't you two just get married already? Besides, you already got money anyway!" _

"As if it's enough to host a wedding! Besides, we're twenty-four and we're gonna be fine if we'd do that next year…" Rika chuckled.

_"Suit yourself… I've gotta admit… You two are really my favorite couple!" _

Rika was about to laugh when all of a sudden, she saw Ryo's picture in an eight by eight photo paper lying on her table.

"NO WAY!" Rika exclaimed as her eyes began to widen.

_"What do you mean by that?" _Jeri asked from the other line. _"Are you mad that you're my favorite couple?"_

"No silly! An eight by eight picture just showed up!" Rika answered. "You know what that means?"

_"WHAT?!" _

"Our magazine's gonna put Ryo for cover next month! This is totally new!" Rika exclaimed. "And the article we're supposed to do was about him posing in lingerie which was totally… uhhhhh!"

_"Since when did your magazine become a women's magazine?"_

"Today?" Rika asked in an uncertain voice. "I don't know…"

_"Good luck with that!" _Jeri said with optimism shown in her voice. _"Anyway, I'm gonna see you later, okay? Bye!"_

"Bye! Take care, girl!"

Then Rika resumed to working once again. However, an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh right? I'm an editorial consultant! Not a writer!" Rika smirked victoriously as she threw the crumpled ball of paper in the nearest waste basket.


	4. Meet Ups

**Author's Note:** Finally I can have some more time to update before school begins. Well actually, I only got few more days but I'll update since schoolwork is not that hard yet. This is just my way of spending my free time actually.

Anyway, I got another chapter done here. Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! Thank you so much for doing so! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet Ups **

It was Friday in the morning and Alice felt nervous. She realized that she needed to have a job immediately so she could purchase a house due to the fact that her mother would be arriving soon in Japan.

Right now, she was busy applying the simple makeup she used to do when she was still working in Shinjuku Publishing. Her hair had been tied into a neat bun while she let out a few strands of her golden hair to the side. She wore her maroon long-sleeved shirt while she had khaki pants along with plain white flat shoes.

"Looks like you're going to a date," a voice commented.

Alice turned around and saw Jun who was smiling due to her appearance.

"Date?! Impossible. I'm gonna talk to the model who was asking for that personal assistant," Alice replied with a snort. "But I have a bad feeling about this one!"

"Let me know what happens, alright?" Jun said nicely.

"Gee, I envied you already Jun. You got a job because someone recommended you…" Alice replied.

"It's my first day on Monday, Alice… They even haven't briefed me on what I'm going to do," Jun explained. "But I wish you luck."

"Thanks…" Alice said and looked at her watch. It was already 9:40 A.M. "Anyway, Jun, I need to leave now. The manager only told me the place where I'm going to meet the model… and it's in his house!"

"Don't fangirl on him, alright?" Jun warned playfully.

"As if I would!" Alice laughed humorously.

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Shinjuku, Ryo was waiting inside his house when Genji approached him.

"So, did the girl coming today give some basic information about her?" Ryo asked.

"Yes but she was stubborn to give her name. She told me that she just lost her house and job," Genji answered.

"Poor her… But that could be a lie," Ryo said as he contemplated with what he heard.

"Losing a job and house at the same time is serious, Ryo…" Genji answered. "Well, she said that she's on her way so let's just wait."

"Oh well… I take it back…" Ryo said as he realized how grave the situation his applicant was in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice had a hard time going out of the bus due to the number of passengers standing in the aisle.

_Stupid people! Why can't they just wait for another bus? _Alice thought angrily. _Yeah it's convenient for them but it isn't for others!_

When she finally got down, she saw the large wooden house and read the address that she wrote when Genji called her yesterday.

_"**Nakara Road, West Shinjuku, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan…" **_

"Alright… You can do this, Alice!" Alice took a deep breath and gained her composure.

With this, she called Genji to inform that she was here already.

Inside the house, Genji received the call.

"Hello?" Genji said.

_"Good morning! It's me. The Mystery Girl applying… I'm already here…"_

"Alright…" Genji said and lifted his phone away from him for a couple of seconds. "Boss! The girl's here…"

Ryo smiled at the manager's words. "Let her in."

"Alright… I'll fetch you outside so you can meet my boss," Genji said.

_"Thank you!" _

With this information, the girl smiled and prayed that everything would turn out just the way she planned. Though her stomach was tied up, she knew that something good would turn out.

"Oh well…"

Genji went out of the house and spotted the blonde clad in maroon. His forehead creased at the sight of the girl.

_Could that girl be her? _Genji thought.

To further confirm his suspicions, he called out the girl.

"Excuse me! How can I help you?" Genji asked her in order to be sure.

Alice turned around and saw an older man who looked to be in his thirties. She decided to be friendly in her approach.

"Uhm… I'm looking for Genji Otara…" Alice answered politely.

Genji wore a look of surprise after finally getting a glimpse of the girl they were curious of. "It's you?!"

Alice nodded. "I'm the applicant who refused to give her name and who just lost a house and job."

_Looks like Boss would be likely to hit on her! _Genji smiled. "Alright… Follow me…"

The blonde cautiously followed the man as he led her to the house. She felt her heart racing in anticipation because of the identity of her employer.

_Who could that be? _Alice thought. _I wish he's nice. But that's impossible._

The two walked inside. Genji instructed the girl to sit on the living room while he called Ryo.

"Have a seat," Genji said to the young woman. "My boss would be pleased to see you now."

Alice smiled as she only stood. "Pleasure's mine too, Sir."

"Boss! The applicant's here right now!" Genji called out as he went upstairs to get his boss.

As she waited for her prospective employer, Alice began to meander around the living room and admired the paintings.

_That model must have finished a Humanities related degree… _Alice thought. _He has a penchant for paintings and sculptures._

However, Ryo and Genji arrived at the living room. They saw the blonde who was meandering around.

"That's the girl?" Ryo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah! She's a blonde! She's really pretty, Sir!" Genji whispered as well.

Ryo nodded and cleared his throat in order to catch her attention. "Uh… Excuse me… Miss?"

At the sound of the man's voice, Alice turned her head around. But she did not expect what she just saw. Her brain registered the physical features of the young man: spiky-haired, somehow tan skin and shining sapphire eyes. Unfortunately, she definitely knew who the man in front of her was while she took time to compose herself. As she broke out of her trance, she could not help but to look agape.

"NO WAY!" Alice screamed as she recognized that the model was actually the only man she definitely scorned a lot. "RYO AKIYAMA?"

When the woman turned around, Ryo was surprised and happy. With the way the blonde spoke, he definitely recognized her as Alice McCoy, his high school best friend and the one who was making his heart beating for years. His heart leapt at the sight of her so he only smiled at her.

_What the freaking hell?! _Alice thought as she saw the young man smirking at her. _When Bad Luck really strikes alright! And why's he smiling? Wasn't he satisfied for what he did to me years ago?_

"ALICE MCCOY! It's really you!" Ryo replied with a wide smile and lunged towards the blonde to give her a hug.

Unfortunately, the blonde was only immobile as the brunet hugged her tightly causing her to almost turn blue. But oddly enough, she felt her heart beating so fast again.

_Oh God! _Alice thought as the grip from the man only caused her heart to beat thrice in a minute. _This is so not happening!_

Then the two broke away from each other. Alice only scratched her head in defeat and shock that the employer looking for a personal assistant was no other than Ryo Akiyama, the one she used to liked but now her secret enemy. Well for Ryo, he was happy for he had found Alice at last.

With this, Genji became even more perplexed. "Wait! You two know each other?"

"OF COURSE! WE USED TO ATTEND IN A SAME HIGH SCHOOL!" the two answered in unison and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"This is really new!" Genji commented as he saw the two from their heads to toes. "An applicant who knew Ryo not as a model but as a friend!"

"I don't understand a thing at all…" Alice mumbled. _I really don't._

"What did you say?" Ryo asked.

"Oh nothing… nothing… Just found it surprising that you're the one who's desperate for an assistant," Alice pointed out.

"I know…" Ryo replied and moved towards the dining room table. "Why don't you have a seat, Alice? So we could talk about you."

Alice snorted, now looking extremely uncomfortable with Ryo around her. "Fine."

Genji eventually led Alice to her seat as Ryo took the seat opposite them. When the two were finally seated, Genji left in order to get some refreshments.

"So, what caught your interest in applying as a P.A.?" Ryo asked.

Alice only grunted while Ryo asked her a question. She could not believe that she was face-to-face with Ryo Akiyama already.

"The advertisement that you posted sometime ago?" Alice replied, trying to be impolite so that Ryo would not get her as well.

"Hmm… That made sense…" Ryo replied with amusement that was brought by the advertisement that he and Genji scattered recently. "And I heard that you're jobless, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Alice replied monotonously.

"And homeless?" Ryo added.

Alice grunted once again. "Do you really have to point out those two?" she snapped.

Ryo chuckled after seeing Alice getting at the brink of her breaking point. "Sorry… But I'm sorry for your loss."

Alice let out a weak smile for Ryo's sympathy towards her. Why was he doing this for her?

"It's okay. Don't have to pity me, you know? It just happens…" she explained.

Ryo simply nodded. "What was your first job anyway?"

Alice sighed. "I used to work at Shinjuku Publishing for a year until we got laid off last Monday."

"So this is your first attempt at finding one again?" Ryo asked, intrigued at her story now that he knew that it was totally true.

Alice only nodded. _And I'm not hoping to get accepted in here either._

"So, you're expecting to end up here?" Ryo inquired seriously. _I hope that she's the one I'm looking for… She met my standards… Not a fangirl towards me… Nice… and pretty as well… But somehow feisty… and I like it._

_No, _Alice thought. _I'm not expecting to work under you. I didn't even expect that you're the one who's behind all these!_

But she shrugged it off and maintained her calm attitude. "I don't know… You decide… I'm only an applicant and… I can try anything else…"

Genji arrived with a pitcher of orange juice in a tray and two glasses. He placed the tray on the table and handed a glass of juice to the young woman.

"You haven't told me your name, Miss…" Genji replied with a smile.

Alice smiled sheepishly for the employer did not tell instantly his manager her name.

"Uh… I'm Alice McCoy…" Alice said with a smile.

Genji extended his right hand and shook the latter's hand. "As you know, I'm Genji Otara and I'm Ryo's manager. We're so glad that you're interested for the position since we're having trouble regarding this since your predecessor just left abruptly."

"Oh… I don't know about interest but it's just brought by a need…" Alice replied. "I'm not stranger to slave-type jobs since I used to be a secretary before."

"That's good… Poor Naomi… She's Ryo's PA when he started modeling and she really was a dedicated person herself," Genji replied.

"Maybe I could do what Ryo wants me to do as a P.A.," Alice replied. "I can take orders one by one."

Ryo pondered on the blonde's words. But he could not think properly because he noticed the change that happened to the blonde after so many years. Her face was still the same and her blue eyes were still tantalizing as ever.

_Maybe this could be a chance to get back at her… _

"Are you willing to work 24/7?" Ryo asked the girl intently.

"Definitely. Sometimes, I'm a night shifter at my old job," Alice answered.

"Where did you used to work, Alice?" Genji asked as he poured juice in Ryo's glass.

"Shinjuku Publishing…" Alice answered calmly. "Like I said, I got laid off just very recently."

"Oh… I've heard that… Davis Motomiya bought that company. I just saw it in TV," Genji added.

Alice only snorted for the manager reminded the name of her ex-suitor and his large ego. But she also laughed mentally since she was sitting in front of a guy who had the same ego as well. Worse, he was a famous model.

"Yeah… He did…" Alice said while her voice became a pitch lower and grabbed the glass of juice so she could drink.

Ryo only nodded since he got the answers that he needed from a determined applicant and drank as well. For him, Alice seemed to be the perfect candidate for the job. Maybe by making her his personal assistant would make things easier for him to apologize and start what he really wanted because he really loved her.

Alice looked at her watch secretly. It was already eleven in the morning and she had been interviewed for almost an hour. She secretly wished that Ryo would not take her in because he would also not let her live down. Plus, it might cause her feelings for him to resurface and she knew that it was already impossible for Ryo to like a girl like her. She also concluded that she was unfit for the job since she was also a "fashion illiterate". For her, personal assistants of models like Ryo knew how to dress up and act up in the high society.

_Poor me… _Alice thought. _I wish it's over… _

Ryo suddenly felt his heart beating so fast. He felt that he got struck by Cupid with his arrow. The moment he hugged Alice until they were already talking sent electric currents to his skin. He did not want the interview to end but it looked like Alice had something more important to do as of now.

"So," Ryo said, trying to end the interview. "Thanks for applying, Miss McCoy. We'll call you immediately after we finalized all the applicants."

"It's alright…" Alice replied coolly and finished the last drop of her drink. She began to stand up eventually. "Thanks for entertaining me, Mr. Akiyama and Genji, and have a nice day."

Ryo shook Alice's hand and she turned her heels and walked away. With this, he decided to follow her as Genji led her to the doorway so she could leave already.

Seeing that the blonde was on her way out of his house, Ryo ran to catch up with Alice.

"So, Alice…" Ryo started.

Alice turned her head around and saw Ryo who was obviously following her.

"What the hell do you want?" Alice asked, somehow confused because of him following her.

"How's things?" Ryo asked.

Alice snorted once again. "Didn't I tell you all the things that happened to me recently? I lost my house… my job and still applying…"

"No… I just want to know what happened during the years after I left…" Ryo replied.

"Nothing eventful happened much that time…" Alice answered.

Ryo was thinking if he the girl would honor his request.

"So, do you like… one of these days… go to a… you know… uhm… out?" he asked.

Alice was surprised with what he just acted. Stuttering? In front of her? Pigs must be flying!

"Uhm… Sorry…" Alice replied and decided to be frank. The idea could be daunting but she did not want her heart to get broken again. "I'm not interested yet…"

Ryo's face immediately wore a frown. "Why?"

"Because, I'm not interested in dating either… and so is my love life…" Alice replied bluntly. "Sorry, Ryo… It's just I'm… not in the mood as of this period. But, soon I can go. I just need time."

Ryo nodded. "It's okay. I understand…"

Alice nodded as well. "Thank you so much for respecting my opinion. Anyway, I really have to go. I'll see you… some day?"

Ryo smiled. "I'll see you… Take care, Alice…"

Alice nodded as she walked away from the spiky-haired young man. But then again, she felt a rapid beating of her heart once again.

_Why are you doing this to me, Circulatory System? _Alice thought as she felt her heart through her chest. _Why are you beating like crazy? Have you forgotten what Ryo did to me before?_

* * *

When Ryo returned to the living room inside his house, Genji was just finished answering a call.

"Hey, Ryo!" Genji greeted.

"Genji…" Ryo replied with a smile.

"So, about Alice… You two used to be schoolmates?" Genji said, curious of the two.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah… Along with Rika…"

Genji nodded. "So, what do you think of her? I think that she'd be qualified for the position."

"I think…" Ryo replied. "She's somehow dedicated… and as I've seen during high school, she can do almost anything."

"I really pity her, Ryo…" Genji commented as he drank as well. "With what happened to her, surely she'd always step up to challenges…"

"Yeah," Ryo replied wistfully.

In a while, Genji noticed that his boss was not listening anymore.

"Ryo?" Genji asked as the young man became indulged with his thoughts.

"Yes?" Ryo asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you thinking about the girl?" Genji asked.

Ryo felt as if he got shot in the chest in surprise. He was thinking of Alice and how did she become so feisty after so many years. However, he needed to answer Genji's question. What would his manager think of him if he answered yes?

"Uh… N-No!" Ryo stuttered. Obviously, he was thinking of her.

"Denial is the first stage of affection…" Genji chuckled. "So, was that the reason why you're happy when you saw and hugged her?"

Ryo sighed a bit. He was not just happy but ecstatic to see her. After Kara rejected him, he realized that he had taken his best friend for granted and it took him to get rejected for him to realize that the one beside him was truly for him all along.

"Yeah… She's actually my best friend…" Ryo answered.

Genji would not take that for an answer and secretly laughed.

"But they say that lovers originally start as friends," Genji pointed out with a sly grin.

_I hope that's true… _Ryo thought as he pondered on the words of Genji.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice had returned home from Ryo's house. She just could not take everything in just one hour. Ryo was the model searching for a personal assistant and she just met him today after so many years. Yet, she found it odd that her heart was beating so fast.

_I'm so confused right now, _Alice thought to herself. _Probably the next thing would happen was me getting hired. I now have a severe love-hate relationship with myself as a personal assistant._

As she was thinking, she heard something.

"Hey, Alice!" the voice said.

Alice turned around and saw Jun. she felt relieved after seeing the young man.

"Hey, Jun! What's up?" Alice asked, hiding her nervousness after seeing Ryo once again.

"So how did it go?" Jun asked.

Alice let out a weak sigh. "Fine…"

Jun snorted. "You don't sound like you're fine. Tell me… What happened? Did he reject you?"

_Actually, he's seems to consider me as his personal assistant, _Alice thought. "Well, not yet… But I'm gonna try again for another one…"

"Why?" Jun inquired.

_Because I don't like my future boss, _Alice thought and she decided to remove the thought from her head in order to prevent it from happening.

"Because I'm not his type?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"You sure are weird!" Jun replied teasingly.

Alice only sighed as she remembered what transpired earlier. She was still torn with her feelings. Now that she met Ryo, it would only mean something for her and her memories which were still existing inside her head.

_What did he mean by asking me out earlier? _Alice thought. _Was it just another trick of his? _

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Akiyama home, Ryo was still weighing his decisions after what he learned during the interview with the blonde. For him, she seemed smart and would do anything for her employer. With this piece of information, he consulted Genji regarding his final choice for a personal assistant.

"I finally found the one…" Ryo replied, with his mind still struck on the blonde.

Genji smirked. "So, you're settled for Alice McCoy?"

Ryo smiled and nodded.

"Boy! That girl's got a hold on you, doesn't she?" Genji teased as he noticed the model's implication. "Is that why you're happy to have her as our newest P.A.?"

Ryo only laughed humorously. "I don't know…"

"But Ryo, you got to take extra careful. I know you for being a Casanova but I wish you well when you enter into relationships. You know that your dad doesn't approve of things that might cause extreme harm especially to ladies," Genji replied.

"I know, Genji. That's why I'm going to make sure that this girl would be the last," Ryo replied. "And besides, we've been friends in high school… Knowing that she's jobless and homeless, she won't resist this kind of offer."

"I knew it!" Genji said with a grin. "So, shall I phone Alice?"

"Yeah. You should!" Ryo answered.

Genji eventually started dialing the number of the blonde in order to confirm her agreement.

* * *

Back at the Kazama home, Alice was busy sending her resume online in order for her to schedule herself some interviews. Jun was busy answering to calls here and there and even held several directories in order to phone some establishments which he knew that were open.

"I guess I'll hear from them soon…" Alice said as she sent the last resume online. "Thanks for this, Jun!"

"No problem!" the young man said with a smile. "Uhm… Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"What would you do if the employer that just interviewed you decided to hire you?" Jun inquired.

_I don't even know the answer myself, _Alice thought as the young man's words struck in her mind. _But for the opportunity, I can be grateful…_

When the blonde did not speak for a few minutes, Jun snapped his fingers at her face.

"Alice?" Jun said. "You okay?"

Alice eventually shook her head and returned to reality. "Uh… Yeah, I'm fine… What am I gonna do if the employer agrees to me?"

Jun nodded and urged her to continue.

"Well… I guess I'm going to accept the offer…" Alice replied. "Who knows, I must have been a frustrated actress!"

The two eventually laughed at Alice's joke for it was too good to spoil.

"Oh well…" Jun replied humorously. "Just don't forget me if that happens!"

"Of course I won't!" Alice said with a wink. "But Jun, don't you think you're making words too positive?"

"What? Is it wrong to be optimistic?" Jun asked, shrugging.

"I don't know," Alice replied. "I just don't want to assume too far."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there, okay?" Jun calmed her. "Just believe in yourself."

As fate lets it, Alice's phone began ringing near her. She held it and placed it in her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Alice! This is Genji, Ryo's manager!"_

"Oh… Hello! What's up? I mean, what made you call me again?" Alice asked, definitely surprised.

_"Ryo wanted to see you tomorrow… I hope it's fine with you since the boss is only available tomorrow… and he wants to talk to you."_

Alice looked at her planner. She knew that she was totally free tomorrow but she was prepared for the decision Ryo made: he rejected her.

"Oh… Okay! What time?"

_"Can you make it before lunch again? we just want to make things quick."_

"And inside his house I presume?"

_"Yes. Please do so. This might help you in your living."_

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice held the end key and hung up the phone. She bit her lip for the moment.

_You're just going to hear that he rejected you and move on to the next step… _Alice thought. _That's what you wanted, right?_

And with that, the blonde continued surfing the internet, hoping for some odd things regarding her job hunting to come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Akiyama residence, Genji notified his boss upon Alice's agreement. He was sure that the blonde would go there at ten tomorrow.

"She agreed to see you again tomorrow, Ryo," Genji said confidently.

"That's good. I hope she won't turn it down. I know her dire need as of now," Ryo replied with a triumphant grin.

"If I say so myself, Ryo…" Genji added while he was getting drinks from the bar Ryo had made before. "Now I know she's familiar to you, she definitely knows her limits."

"Oh come on, Genji! Did you see the way she talked to us? She never minded me as if I'm a model!" Ryo replied in amusement. "She talked to me as if I'm just an acquaintance."

"That could be an advantage for you, Ryo!" Genji said as he poured a bit of martini inside a cocktail glass and gave it to Ryo. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" Ryo said as he accepted the glass and raise it in the air.


	5. I'm Hired?

**Author's Note: **Update again. Please read and review! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Hired? **

The next day, Alice composed herself as she was straightening her plain white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. She already knew what Ryo was going to say. But Jun was optimistic for her as she goes through a series of check-ups during the last minute.

"It'll be okay, Alice!" Jun smiled who was already wearing a pair of white shirt and shorts since he was not going to leave today. "Trust me!"

"Well actually, Jun… I'm not after the job… I'm worried that if I got in, I'll receive severe facial discrimination from his co-workers. You know how showbiz is, right?" Alice replied. "I'm not that attractive to mingle with the high-class society, you know?"

"You are attractive, Alice," Jun contrasted. "You just don't believe in yourself."

"Just because I kissed you in the cheek didn't mean you have to pull my legs right now!" Alice replied with a shy grin.

"I'm certainly not!" Jun blushed at the mention of that. "You just can't accept that you're pretty."

Alice only laughed humorously. "Well then… I must be going. It's already twenty minutes until ten and I don't want to catch another bus in which you'll have to undergo a standing ovation!"

"Good luck to you then! I wish you all the best!" Jun exclaimed as the blonde made her way towards the door.

"Thanks, Jun!" Alice bid him goodbye.

"You're welcome and take care, Alice!" Jun said in reply.

Then the blonde made her way outside the Kazama residence.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Ryo's bachelor pad, he was smiling to himself because he was sure that the blonde would accept his offer. Right now, he was busy scanning the magazines that contained him and his photos while he was sitting in the dining table.

"Ryo?" he heard a voice call him.

As he turned around, he saw that Genji was holding a portable tablet while laughing his heart out.

"Take a look at this, Ryo…" Genji said as he approached the model.

"What was it, Genji?" Ryo asked with curiosity.

The older man pointed towards the screen and saw that Ryo was already trending in the whole country. They saw that a million followers had liked the trending topic since Monday.

"Ryo, you're now tagged as the Ryo: P.A. Gone M.I.A.," Genji replied with a chuckle. "Even the press is already wondering what happened to your P.A. and that topic already had so many followers."

"Now you see why I already considered Alice as my new P.A.!" Ryo pointed out while leafing through the pages of the magazine. "I wonder if she's going today…"

"She will be. Just wait, Ryo," Genji replied. "I just told you that you're already trending once again nationwide so you have to remedy the situation right now."

"Oh yes, I will, Genji…" Ryo said with full confidence and smiled.

Back to Alice, she was already waiting for a bus for her to get to Ryo's house.

_Oh well… _Alice thought as she looked at her watch. It was 9:40 A.M.

Eventually, she felt for her phone and she realized that it someone was calling her because it was vibrating.

"Hello?" Alice responded.

_"Hey, Alice!" _a feminine voice said.

Before she could even answer, a bus already stopped nearby Alice and the blonde stepped inside so she could ride as well. She recognized the owner of the voice to be Eya's.

"Yes, Eya?" Alice asked as she was scanning the entire bus for some vacant seats.

_"How's life? it's been three days since I last talked to you!" _the girl exclaimed giddily.

"Okay… I'm good," Alice answered as she eventually sat down on the seat two pews away from the bus exit.

_"Have you got your compensation? You found a job already?" _

"I got my compensation but I'm not sure with a job. Right now, I'm even asked to return to the person who interviewed me."

_"Good for you! I wish you'd get in that job!"_

"I wish," Alice said with a snort. She was still lying at this point.

_"And how's Jun? Did you two do that thing?!" _

Alice's eyes began to widen as plates at the last remark. Eww!

"Uh… Eya? I'm only his guest. Neither his girlfriend… nor his wife."

_"But that could be soon! Why can't you just answer him already?" _

"Because… I'm not his type, Eya. Put that in mind, will you?" Alice chuckled.

_"Sorry, Alice… I really can't!" _

"Whatever, Eya Tohomiko! Look, enough about me, okay? How are you doing with your new assignment abroad?"

_"Seriously, that? I'm leaving next month so I'm now processing some papers. Too bad I'm all alone and I'm gonna start in a new environment again… in a new country and a new continent."_

_Same here, _Alice thought. _If I get in, I'll be encountering facial and racial discrimination inside showbiz so I'm really praying that Ryo will say that he rejected me._

"Well… Good luck to you on that! Don't forget to write me a letter, alright?"

_"Yeah… You and Naomi would be the ones who'd receive my letter! Too bad that woman was kidnapped by my aunt and uncle because she was betrothed to another man!" _

Alice flinched at Eya's last sentence. Something sounded fishy towards her.

"Wait! Are you saying that you have a cousin named Naomi Asuka who used to be a model's P.A.?" Alice asked.

_"Yeah! She used to be a personal assistant to a model… The model's name was Ryo… Ryo Akiyama…" _

Alice clamped her mouth in alarm. Fortunately, she did not reveal pertinent details regarding Ryo and Genji who interviewed her yesterday.

"Oh…"

_"How did you know her? And her job?"_

"I just saw her name in a directory. That's all," Alice lied. _So what Ryo and Genji told was true!_

_"Yeah… As I was saying, Naomi's my cousin who got betrothed to another man. Actually, she worked as a personal assistant so she could escape her betrothal. But, when she returned to Kyushu just recently, my aunt saw her and forced her to return home. I feel bad for my cousin since she did not really like the idea at all. I'm going to attend the wedding which was due next week already."_

_Oh… Now I know… Poor Ryo… _Alice thought. _I don't even know if he's pitiful at some angle._

"Oh… I feel sorry for your cousin…" Alice said, now realizing that she solved the mystery puzzle. Actually, the sudden resignation of Ryo's personal assistant really bothered her. No one actually resigned without a formal letter especially with regards to the field of show business.

_"I know… But that's life…" _Eya said.

"I agree. You have your own ups and downs," Alice said. "Well, anyway, I have to go… I'm in the middle of traveling to my interviewer anyway."

_"I wish nothing but the best for you too!" _Eya said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh stop it, you Adele fanatic!" Alice replied with a laugh. "Take care, Eya! And don't forget me. I'll remember what you said."

Eventually, the next thing Alice heard was a laugh and the other line was gone. With this, she returned the phone in her bag and pondered to the conversation she and Eya had earlier.

_So that's how Ryo wanted a personal assistant badly! _Alice thought. _Oh well… _

The travel was a smooth one and unlike her first time to visit the model's home, the bus was not full. When they reached the bus stop, she heard the driver say…

"Nakara Road?"

That was her cue to stand up. Alice smiled since the trip today was truly different than yesterday as she walked the aisle and made her way towards the bus door.

_Thank God for a nice trip! _Alice thought. _Now for my next agenda!_

As she stepped down carefully, she looked at her watch. It was already 10:10 A.M.

_He nearly asked me out yesterday but I'm not interested, _Alice thought. _It's sickening for me to hear that he's asking me out when he can ask his fellow models out. Or even have… nah…_

Meanwhile, Genji dialed Alice's number to ensure about her whereabouts. When he heard a click, he knew that the blonde was answering the call.

"Hello, Alice?"

_"Genji! I'm on my way! Thanks for calling me!" _Alice said. _"Am I making your boss wait too long?"_

"Not really… He's worried if you might not show up!" Genji laughed.

_"Just tell him to wait… It's not my fault that my temporary shelter is far!" _Alice yelled. _Stupid Ryo. Does he always have to check on me before everything?_

"Okay, I will! He just made me call you so he could have a peace of mind!" Genji smirked.

_"Oh right… Anyway, I have to go… See you!" _

Genji hung up the phone when the blonde became totally gone.

And back to the blonde, she scratched her head in surprise. Why did Ryo have to check on her? She was sure that something was fishy behind his concerns for her.

"It's either fake… trying to get back at me… or he's trying to mess up my life once again…" Alice concluded after realizing the severity of the situation.

Eventually, she saw the house and crossed the street. Fortunately, the traffic was not that heavy and she ran already because she was already a few minutes late. However, as she was walking nearest to the Akiyama residence, she saw the wiry and dark-haired manager and he was no doubt Genji Otara.

"Alice McCoy!" Genji remarked. "Just the person Ryo wanted to see!"

"I couldn't say the same about him, Genji!" Alice joked.

"Don't fret, Alice! Maybe he has some good news for you!" Genji replied hopefully.

Alice only shrugged as Genji led her to Ryo's house once again. The two made their way towards the living room.

"Wait for Ryo here, okay?" Genji said as the blonde sat on the couch.

Alice only nodded and checked again her cellphone for important messages. She found none so she insisted on playing with her phone.

At the same time, Ryo wore a red shirt and a pair of black pants while coming down from the flight of stairs. He saw Alice and that made his heart beat three times in a second. Now he knew how to love a girl for real.

"Ehem…" he cleared his throat to draw the girl's attention. "Alice?"

Alice looked up and saw Ryo. She wore a look of disdain in her face yet her heart was beating so fast. She was definitely in a like-dislike relationship with Ryo.

"Uh… Hi?" the tone of her voice was totally uncertain.

Ryo motioned to Genji's direction. "Uh… Genji? Can you leave us for the moment?" he asked.

Genji nodded and went towards the doorway in order to leave the two alone.

"Let's talk over in the dining table," Ryo replied as he led her there.

Once the two reached the dining table, they began to sit down.

"So, do you have any idea what I'm going to tell you today?" Ryo asked her with confidence.

"Uh… No?" Alice asked with uncertainty. "What is it anyway?"

Ryo's face grew a big smile.

"What if I tell you that I'm hiring you?" he asked Alice straight to the point.

"You must be joking me," Alice answered sharply.

"But what if it's the truth?" Ryo asked her, trying to convince her at some point.

Alice snorted. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ryo took a deep breath. "I'm hiring you, Alice McCoy, as my personal assistant."

Alice's eyes went wide as plates. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she asked.

Ryo made a smug grin. "Yes, I am. I'm serious. I made my decision. I'm going to hire you."

Alice only shook her head. She could not believe what was happening. The opposite of what she expected just came to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked with total uncertainty.

"Positively sure. What makes you think I'm joking, Alice?" Ryo asked with confidence. "You know me, Alice. I'm not joking."

_Yeah! You were not joking when you rejected me years ago… _Alice thought but eventually, she shook her head after remembering it.

"And besides, I can help you with your present troubles." Ryo smirked.

At this point, Alice looked up. Right, he knew her weakness already.

"You can live in my house for free… and you'll still have a salary," he added.

The idea was daunting her but with the fact of her living under his roof was not good. It was bad enough that seeing him made her heart triple its beat. What more if she was to stay inside his house just because she was his personal assistant?

"Think of this, Alice," Ryo said. "You won't have any problems if you accept my offer."

Alice snorted. "What offer are you telling me, Akiyama?" she asked.

"You'll be my personal assistant in exchange for free home and a high salary. How's that?" Ryo finished.

"Why are you offering them to me?" Alice asked, utterly confused.

"I know what you've been through and it's not really good," Ryo explained, trying to make Alice understand why he did so.

Alice became at loss for words. He was helping her? Some sort of. She only had money which was worth for one month and she was only staying under a friend's roof. She was still afraid of being in proximity with him after what happened to her during their high school days.

_His offer seems to be interesting but I can't afford to get close to him, _Alice thought. _Now that I have a feeling that he still remembers what I told him before._

For a few moments, Alice seemed speechless. But she weighed her decisions so that she could not make another mistake. Mistake for herself.

"I…" Alice answered.

Ryo was listening intently to what she was going to say.

"I… Honestly. I don't know…" Alice answered as she stood up from her seat and began walking towards the doorway.

Ryo only stared at the blonde in shock as he saw her walking away. He did not see that coming. A part of him wanted to follow her and persuade her into accepting his offer. And with the sound Alice's seat has made, Genji only walked nearer towards Ryo.

"So, how was it?" Genji asked.

"Don't ask," Ryo replied effortlessly. _Why did she say that? I just want to help her. _

"Did you just say something again?" Genji asked.

"Nothing. Just what we talked last night," Ryo answered.

Genji only nodded. "I'll go talk to her. You know. The way you talked to her seemed to be blurred. She must have misunderstood you."

Ryo nodded. "Maybe I could get your help on this one."

"My pleasure, Ryo." Genji smiled as he started walking towards the door.

Meanwhile, back at Alice, she was sure that her decision was right as she closed the front door. She would not lose anything if she did not get it. However, as she was thinking, she heard a voice.

"Alice!" Alice knew that it was Genji.

She turned around and saw Genji. She let out a small snort as she saw Ryo's manager running after her.

"Genji? Why are you running after me?" Alice asked. "Did Ryo tell you to do so?"

Genji smiled. "Well, he didn't tell me. I'm doing this for him and for you. You two both have needs."

Alice was surprised at the last word which she obviously knew the implication. "Needs?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Genji answered slyly. "What I mean is, you need to have a stable job and Ryo needs an assistant. It's hard actually if only a manager is stuck with the model."

"I'd better be jobless rather than be his assistant!"Alice replied to Genji with conviction shown in her voice.

"I thought you two were friends," Genji pointed out. "Why didn't you accept it?"

"Because," Alice said with a sigh. "He's just doing it out of sympathy. You don't know what I mean right now but I'll tell it at the right time."

Genji nodded in understanding since he did not want to push the blonde with explanations.

"Whatever it is, Alice," Genji advised. "Maybe it's for your own good. Why not give it a try?"

Alice pondered on the man's words. Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed to give it a try. After all, it could be a way of testing if Ryo was still the same guy she liked before. If she did not like it, maybe it was not really meant for her.

"Okay," Alice answered after taking a deep breath. "I'll accept it. But I might end up like Naomi. I might leave."

"Then at least you tried," Genji answered with a smile. "So let's go back to Ryo and tell him the good news."

The two returned inside the house and Genji opened the door. When they got inside, they saw Ryo standing in front of a wall and looking up.

"Ryo!" Alice called the model.

When his name was called, he looked eastwards and saw Alice with Genji. "Yes?"

"I've made my decision," Alice answered. "And I'll accept it."

_Thank you Lord for helping me, _Ryo thought with a smile because she answered yes. "Then you'll be staying here in my house for good with a high salary and a job."

Alice only nodded. "So what shall I do then?" she asked.

"Get your things first and you'll be moving here already." Ryo smiled.

_Oh brother! _Alice smacked her head in disgust. _He's so full of himself!_

While Genji was only smiling at the two "friends".

_CURSE YOU, RYO AKIYAMA! _Alice thought. _If this is a game, then how about two can play?_

With that, Alice was given freedom to move her things today in Ryo's house. She immediately left the Akiyama home so she could get her things.

_Glad I didn't allow that jerk to come inside Jun's house, _Alice thought. _Who knows what would happen? Now I'm his P.A., there's no way around it. Now that he also knows I liked him. LIKED him. _

**FLASHBACK:**

**_Seven years ago…_**

**_One day, as school gets out, Ryo Akiyama and Alice were walking near the lockers. There was something that made the blonde uneasy lately and she needed to tell this to him. _**

**_"Hey, Ryo… I just wanted to tell you something…" Alice said with alacrity. Even if she felt eager, a part of her became nervous at the effect of what she would say to him._**

**_"Yeah, Alice? What is it?" Ryo asked her with a smile._**

**_Alice took a deep breath _**

**_"I should've told you ages ago… But I only got the courage now…" she said nervously. "I like you…"_**

**_Ryo only stared at her because of what she said. _**

**_"I hope that it's only as a friend… Because, you know, I'm interested in a girl… I'm sorry, Alice… But we can be friends, right?"_**

**_Alice felt that her world was ending. She was totally disheartened after hearing those words. It was not just disheartened, but she was completely shattered. _**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Unfortunately, she did not know what to do. Now she would also think of ways on how to suppress her feelings.

_LOVE TRULY KILLS!_ Alice thought.

Even if she knew what she truly did and decided, she still did not even know how to handle the situation now that she was in the spotlight as well as him. Because of this, she decided to call Rika. She knew that she was right about calling Rika because Ryo once had an infatuation for Rika due to their similarities. Now, she wanted to know what to do and how to be a personal assistant of a famous model. For now, she was waiting for Rika to answer the call.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Rika was at the Wong residence and was cooking lunch for her and Henry. She spent the night at the young man's house because she was too tired to go home to the Nonaka residence and also to make it up to Henry since she had been away for several days due to her job. She was finished with cooking spicy tempura when she heard Henry's voice.

"Hey, Babe…" Henry said with a chuckle.

Rika turned around and saw Henry who walked towards her.

"Hey…" Rika responded with a smile.

Henry laughed and gave Rika's phone to her. "Anyway, I came here to give this to you. Someone's calling and this kinda woke me up," he added with a laugh.

"Sorry, Babe…" Rika said and she gave him a quick kiss in the cheek to make it up for him.

"That's better," Henry said with a grin. "Anyway, I'll be at the living room when you need me!"

"Alright!" Rika said and when Henry walked away, she opened her phone.

_Alice calling…_

Meanwhile, Alice was waiting at the Akiyama residence and waited for Rika to answer. When she heard a click, she knew that the auburn-haired woman answered the phone.

_"Hello?" _Rika answered from the other line.

"RIKA!" Alice said loudly. "RIKA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

_"Alice? What's wrong?" _Rika asked again.

"HELP!" Alice yelled again. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

_"What is it, McCoy? And what's with the nervous tone?" _Rika asked. _"Or should I say yelling?"_

"It's about Ryo!" Alice replied as if her problem was totally unsolvable.

_"So what about Ryo?" _Rika asked and she realized what she just said. _"You met Ryo?!"_

"Yeah! Unfortunately!" Alice answered. "What makes things worse is that I'm his PERSONAL ASSISTANT!"

Alice could hear Rika stifling a laugh from the other line. _"A what?" _Rika exclaimed.

"A PERSONAL ASSISTANT!" Alice said for emphasis. "He's a dumb and a playboy model, for crying out loud!"

_"Wow! I forgot to tell you that Rooster-head's career took a drastic turn! From a card player to a model!" _Rika exclaimed.

"Awesome… But it's okay!" Alice replied but she was still thankful for Rika had not told any detail regarding Ryo as a model. She would only detest it.

_"Yeah… I don't know… What's next will he conquer? The world of women?" _Rika laughed.

"I don't know but I don't want to be a part of that world of women you're talking about!" Alice answered. "I heard that he got in bed with some ladies, according to his manager."

_"Casanova has definitely reincarnated his spirit into Ryo!" _Rika replied with a snort. _"And with that, I can't help you with that. I was never part of his Barbie doll collection anyway."_

"But can you please give me an idea on how he is at home? What am I gonna do with him anyway?" Alice asked consecutively. "I'm helpless and stuck in his stupid mansion!"

Alice heard Rika laugh at the other line. _"Why did you wind up there anyway?"_

"It's a long story. It started with my job. The company where I worked unexpectedly closed so I was forced to take a job as a personal assistant. Then, I was kicked out of my apartment because I could not pay the rent on time. Since I became Ryo's P.A., I was forced to live with him in his house. Now do you see why I'm so helpless?" Alice explained.

_"You're right. Knowing Ryo, his house is a total mess!" _Rika advised truthfully. _"But don't worry, Alice! At least it's your crush who's your housemate anyway!"_

"Hell no!" Alice retorted at the mention of the word "crush". "That's so high school, Nonaka!"

Rika again laughed from the other line. She was amused with what Alice was experiencing right now.

"_Well, at least you get to be on the magazine's credits whenever Ryo has a shoot or something like that. But I'm gonna share you a tip. Always bring air fresheners whenever you clean his room. Snakes might abound his room!" _Rika chuckled.

"Wow… Thanks a lot, Rika!" Alice said with a fake cheery tone. The thought of her cleaning Ryo's room seemed to be a nuisance and definitely out of her job.

_"And one more thing, always be alert on whatever Mister Model tells you. All the time he's totally demanding and stupid. And since Ryo's the model, just double up the effort," _Rika replied.

Alice seemed to understand Rika's words. "Well, that's for starters. Thanks for your help, Rika. I appreciated it!" she said.

"_You're welcome!" _Rika said.

"Anyway, where are you and why can't I reach you at the Nonaka residence?" Alice asked.

_"Oh! I slept with Henry,"_ Rika replied.

Alice's eyes widened with Rika's words. "Uhm… I beg your pardon?"

Rika, on the other line, realized what she just said and laughed. _"Oh! That's so wrong! What I meant was I slept over at Henry's house."_

Alice let out a sly laugh. "And here I thought that I'm going to be an auntie! You really surprised me with that word of yours!"

_"Uh-uh! No way! We're not gonna do that until we're married!" _Rika chuckled. _"Well, anyway, have fun being Ryo's PA! It's going to be fun!"_

Alice snorted since the definition of fun seemed to be different for her. "Okay. Anyway, I have to go. My master might be calling me now. Say hi to Henry and Suzie for me!"

_"Sure! Bye! Take care, Alice McCoy!" _Rika said and dropped the call.

With this, Alice also dropped the call and took a deep breath. Her life truly changed.

"You are Alice McCoy, personal assistant of Ryo the commercial model, endorser, hunk model and model of all women who adore and love Ryo!" Alice said to herself. "Say hello to haters, bashers and fake standing ovations because you are not pretty!"


	6. New Home Again

**Author's Note: **Finally! I have updated once again! School just started so I didn't have any time to update.

Thanks for those who followed, gave reviews and read. It meant so much to me!

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Home Again**

That same day, Alice returned home from Ryo's bachelor pad. She was still in denial with the fact that she was now going to be Ryo's personal assistant and at the same time, housemate. Right now, she was not sure on how she would bring the news to Jun. especially that she had grown fond of the young man when she stayed inside his house in a span of four days.

When she saw Jun, she felt sorry for leaving the young man in such short notice. She was not even yet repaying Jun for letting her stay in his house anyway.

_Oh well… _Alice thought as she stepped up towards her room.

When she reached her room, she immediately sought for her suitcase and started packing her clothes already. She opened her cabinet which showed all of her clothes.

"Oh great… I just hope that things are going well…" Alice said to herself as she sorted her clothes and placed them on her bed. "Because for me, it isn't going well."

Meanwhile, Jun was walking towards his room when he noticed that Alice's door was open. He went inside her room and saw the blonde fixing her things.

"Hey, Alice!" he called her.

The blonde looked up and saw Jun. She smiled shyly.

"Oh, hey!" Alice responded as she was placing her clothes in her suitcase.

"Where you going? And what's with the packing?" Jun asked, wondering to why Alice began packing so soon.

Alice stammered for a moment. "Uh… I just got a new house to stay with…"

Jun's eyes lit up with happiness. "Really? Who?"

"Uh…" Alice stammered again. How was she going to explain it?

"Alice?" Jun asked. "Where are you going to stay now?"

"Uh… I'm going to stay at a friend's house from now on," Alice lied.

"Who's that?" Jun asked.

Alice smiled humorously. She never told them about Rika and Jeri that much to Jun because first, she did not tell much of her college life to Jun and the others.

"Uh… Rika… My friend in high school…" Alice lied once again because she was afraid to tell Jun that she would be living with a guy.

"Oh… So what happened to your job seeking earlier?" Jun said, hoping that everything turned out so well for his friend.

Alice snorted. "Well… I got accepted… and I'm now a personal assistant."

"Do I know this model's name?" Jun asked teasingly.

"Uh… You'll meet him… But right now, I can't tell you who he is. He's really careful about his incognito identity," Alice explained.

"Looks like he preferred to hide more than fame!" Jun quipped.

"Yeah…" Alice snorted and returned to packing her things.

* * *

At the Akiyama bachelor pad, Ryo was busy talking to someone in his phone.

"Hey!"

_"Hey, Ryo! How's things?"_

"Fine! how about you?"

_"I'm good… But I'm serious with what I e-mailed you before. We need to see each other sometime!" _

"I don't know about that," Ryo said, realizing that he had to keep an eye on his new assistant. "Maybe next time will do. I just can't be available this week."

_"Why? Have you found a girl already?" _

_Yeah… _Ryo thought in his mind. _I found her already._

"Uhm… I don't know?" Ryo asked with uncertainty. He was definitely dead set in making Alice fall for him.

_"I hate you so much, Ryo Akiyama! Go to hell!" _the woman in the other line yelled.

Ryo only chuckled as he heard the line click. Usually, girls would go after him. And majority of them belonged to the social classes. Right now, he was now dedicated in pursuing the girl that made his heart triple in beating. The girl was already in the persona of his personal assistant. His thoughts were broken when Genji called him.

"Ryo?" Genji asked.

"Yes?" Ryo answered.

"Can you promise me something?" Genji asked.

Ryo listened intently.

"What is it, Genji?" Ryo asked with interest.

"Now that I know you hved something for our latest personal assistant, don't you ever try your best fooling her," Genji warned him. Even if he had a slight infatuation with the young woman, he still kept his distance.

Ryo chuckled after realizing what his manager said to him. Yes, he was a fool but not now. He was trying his best not to become a fool.

"Aww, come on, Genji! You can't be serious!" Ryo replied, pretending hurt.

"I'm serious, Ryo! You know pretty well what you're really up to!" Genji warned him humorously.

"Alright…" Ryo replied in surrender. _Man, now Genji knows what I'm goona do for Alice… But I'll do everything for Alice…_

Unfortunately for Alice, she tried her best not to let Jun meddle with her for now. She did not want to tell him that her new boss was already the famous model Ryo Akiyama. Now she was already finished placing her clothes inside her suitcases, similar to how she packed her things when she left her own apartment last Monday.

_Phew! How time flies! I just got kicked out of my house last Monday and now I'm going to live in another house! _Alice thought as she realized that she had moved into two different houses during the past few days. _In the house of a model! So prepare to get backstabbed, killed or worse, get into fights with some of his girls…_

Eventually, she took one last look in the room, which she considered her foster room after she got kicked out by her landlady. She would definitely miss the nice atmosphere.

_Thank you for everything, Jun… _Alice thought.

With that, she walked out of her room and saw Jun standing there.

"I called a taxi for you, Alice… If you want, I can go with you to your friend," Jun replied with an obvious tinge of chivalry.

Alice only smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness.

"No, thank you… I'm fine… Just help me with the bags," Alice replied. "I've been so much of a burden to you these past few days, Jun and I just wanted to thank you as well…"

Jun went forward to hug her. Alice became surprised with this act of his.

_What? _Alice thought and began to blush. Eventually, she returned the hug.

"Uh… Thanks for the hug…" Alice said, apparently did not know as well what to do.

"You're welcome," Jun said with a smile and broke a few inches apart. "I may be clingy but that's how I truly care for a friend. I know you stayed for a few days but it seems to be weeks already for me."

Alice laughed. "You're right. You're clingy!" she added.

When the two had totally broken up from their hug, Alice resumed in picking her bags. Jun offered in assisting her. The two eventually made their way downstairs while bringing Alice's bags.

"Besides, you're staying here isn't a big deal. I'm very happy that I helped you in my very small way," Jun replied pleasantly.

"Thanks again, Jun. When I get my day-offs, I'll see you again soon!" Alice assured and let out a hearty giggle.

"No… When you get your day-offs, I'll be the one treating you on a date," Jun replied flirtatiously.

Alice did not know what to do. She felt her cheeks redden at Jun's statements.

"Uh… Gee… Thanks…" Alice stammered while carrying her bags. She felt embarrassed because it implied that Jun liked her very much.

Then the two reached the ground floor. Alice was grateful that she only had to use suitcases in transporting her belongings. Yes, she did have bags but they had a separate container and that was being held by Jun. fortunately, they were not that heavy so she was also carrying the suitcases that contained her clothes.

_Oh goody… If Master Ryo sees I'm a poor and destitute, he'll insist on buying me things that I won't mind…_Alice thought and she realized that something was wrong. _Oh wait… He already knows I'm homeless and penniless. Curse my stupid mouth!_

The two of them walked towards the doorway, leading them towards the outside of the Kazama residence. Alice now realized that she had to deal the things Ryo had been dealing before: photoshoots, glamour, modeling and worst of all, his fangirls.

_Fangirls? _Alice thought.

"And Alice?" Jun asked.

Alice turned her head to face Jun. "Yes?"

"Don't go fangirling on him, okay?" Jun reminded her playfully.

Alice snorted and eventually laughed. "Of course, I won't! Why would I go fangirling on him if I know that he'd have some more women to go to bed with?"

"I'm just reminding you, you know?" Jun pointed out with a laugh.

When they were already stepping in the pavement, Alice found a yellow cab. Luckily, it pulled in front of the Kazama residence.

"So, I guess this would be my stop now," Alice replied as the driver alighted from the taxi and opened the door leading to the passenger seat. "Thanks for everything, Jun!"

"Don't mention it, Alice! Take care of yourself while I'm gone!" Jun replied but it felt painful for him to see Alice moving away. He could have told her that he was willing to accommodate her for a few more days or months maybe but the blonde insisted on moving out. He did not have the right to stop her since he was not her boyfriend or relative for that matter. He was her friend which unknown to her, a guy who liked her.

After the bags were loaded in the trunk, Alice looked at Jun for the last time and smiled at him. Eventually, she hopped inside the taxi and the taxi left off. Jun waved his hand in goodbye and wished his friend the best of luck for a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was finished with a call. When he had hung up the phone, he knew that the timing of Alice's hiring was right.

"Looks like your newest angel is going to start to work!" Genji winked after hanging up the phone.

Ryo smiled. "I told you. If I didn't hire her immediately, then we'll have problems eventually! Anyway, who was the one who called, Genji?"

"It was Vanity Shinjuku," Genji answered.

Ryo's eyes widened as plates. Vanity Shinjuku? That was where Rika worked! Why did they want him anyway?

"Excuse me?" Ryo asked, disbelieved but at the same time surprised.

"Vanity Shinjuku. What's wrong with it?" Genji asked.

Ryo shook his head and laughed. "I just can't believe that Vanity Shinjuku's going to get us! This must be some sort of a dream!"

"Well, believe it or not, this isn't a dream! And your photoshoot's gonna start on Monday. Rika just called me." Genji smiled.

Ryo only chuckled. He knew that the auburn-haired woman would not have the guts to have an interview and shoot him. Rika was the editorial consultant of the magazine and interviewing him was not something she was supposed to do.

"What time were they supposed to go?" Ryo replied, feigning boredom in his voice.

"Around ten in the morning," Genji replied.

"Ten must be the magic number for the week!" Ryo quipped while massaging his temples. "Anyway, I'm in. I'm really wondering what happened to Alice. Surely, she didn't have to back out, right?"

"Definitely, yes. She must be having trouble with her baggage now that she would have to live with us here in this house!" Genji agreed.

Ryo's imaginations had gone wild after thinking of the blonde. He decided to call her using his personal phone.

* * *

Inside the taxi that Alice was riding, the blonde heard her phone ringing. When she looked at the screen, she saw Ryo's number flashing.

_Damn it! Why did he have to call me? _Alice thought as the phone vibrated for a couple of moments.

_Answer it! _Alice's subconscious said.

_Nuh-uh! _The other part replied.

_Fuck my two-sided brain, _Alice thought and composed herself. "Hello?"

Having heard Alice's voice already, Ryo chuckled on the other line.

_"Hey! How are you? Having a great journey?"_

_Damn you. Alice gritted her teeth while thinking. _"Uh… Yeah! I am! Why did you call?"

_"I missed you," _Ryo replied with a laugh.

'_Miss you' your face, _Alice thought in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm on my way you idiot." Alice snorted and hung up the phone.

On the other hand, Ryo just looked at the phone in shock. He was surprised with Alice's current mood.

"I guess she must be exhausted," Ryo concluded. "Oh well… I'd better tell that when she gets into my house."

Back at Alice, she tried her best not to remember the fact that Ryo had just called her.

_Who does he think he is? _Alice thought. _He may be my newest employer but he's definitely treating me like I'm some sort of slave! Oh well… How about two can play this game? I'm positive that I'm going to win here!_

"Where are we going, Miss?" the taximan asked her while controlling the journey with his steering wheel.

"Nakara Road, West Shinjuku…" Alice answered dully.

"Alright," the driver replied and continued driving.

Eventually, the taxi reached its final destination. Alice realized that the sun was still shining brightly. She took a glance at her watch. It read 2:06 P.M. and she had not yet eaten anything.

"Man, this hurts," Alice complained while holding her stomach.

She eventually hopped off the taxi so she could get her things and went to the trunk where they were located. Fortunately, the driver assisted her in carrying her baggage.

"Thank you so much, Mister," Alice could only say as the rest of her baggage were already out of the trunk.

"No problem," the driver replied with a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure."

In return, Alice took out something from her purse and handed the driver a hundred yen.

"Thank you," Alice replied as she took her suitcases one by one.

The driver nodded and returned back to the taxi. Once she had stepped on the ground, Alice eventually called Genji so she could inform him and her employer that she was already there.

Inside the Akiyama bachelor pad, a phone was ringing. Genji went to the living room so he could answer it.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone.

_"Hello. This is Alice McCoy. May I speak to Genji Otara?" _Alice asked.

"Oh! Hey, Alice! Where are you?" the older man asked in delight.

_"I'm in front of your house and I seemed to have a little problem here with my bags. Can you some sort of… help me?" _Alice replied.

"Certainly!" Genji replied with a laugh. "Wait there!"

_"Alright… Thank you, Genji!" _Alice said.

With that, the manager raced towards the front door. Actually, he did not bother asking Ryo for help since the model was busy watching television and seeing the like-dislike relationship between his employer and the latest personal assistant.

Alice eventually walked to the front door of her new home. Fortunately she could still carry her other bags but the trolley made it harder for her left hand. As she was trying her best to pull her trolley, she heard the door open and saw Genji coming out from it.

"Alice!" Genji exclaimed. "I see you have plenty of bags!"

"Yeah… I've been carrying them since Monday," Alice replied in a bored tone.

"Let me help you with these," Genji offered, seeing her plight with her bags.

"Thanks," Alice replied, handing over the suitcase that contained her clothes.

"Sorry if I'm the one who just got out. My boss is busy watching movies," Genji apologized profusely.

"Nah. I don't mind, Genj!" Alice chuckled. "I almost thought that he was busy in a photoshoot or something!"

"Not yet… But you're going to start with your P.A. business on Monday since he had a photoshoot with Vanity Shinjuku!" Genji explained as he opened the door and carried the suitcase.

Alice's eyes widened as plates. "Vanity Shinjuku?"she asked.

"Yeah! And I think you know their editorial consultant!" Genji replied, implying Rika.

"Oh yeah!" Alice smiled. "Rika Nonaka? She's my best friend!"

Genji became amused. "So it's a small world for you and Ryo! Anyway, the photoshoot's going to happen on Monday so be alert at all times! He could be cranky when he's tired but he's all set in making the ladies swoon!"

Alice only rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I'm used to cranky employers anyway!"

They got inside the living room already. Alice sat down on the couch to fix her stuff.

"Anyway, Alice… You're going to stay in the room right next to Ryo!" Genji replied. "But you're lucky! Most of Ryo's personal assistants never got to sleep here!"

_I'm lucky! Or so I thought! _Alice thought in sarcasm.

"Where did Naomi live anyway?" Alice asked, still amazed with what she learned about her predecessor. "If you don't mind my asking…"

"Well… She used to live across the street so it's easy for her to get here in a matter of minutes!" Genji explained. "But poor Naomi… She left abruptly because of a forced marriage."

"Oh… A cousin of hers used to be my colleague in the office," Alice replied. "She said the very same thing and she's going to get married next week."

A deafening silence enveloped them as the two eventually made their way upstairs. Alice was deep in thought after the events that ensued since she got laid off, kicked out of her own apartment and losing everything important to her. her thoughts were ruined when she heard the door creaking after Genji opened it with a key.

"Here you are, Alice, and you are officially welcomed to the Akiyama residence!" Genji smirked as he led the blonde to her room. "Feel free to use all of our facilities since you are our guest and at the same time employee!"

"Thanks, Genji! But I'm still uncomfortable with Ryo around," Alice replied soberly.

The blonde inspected her room as quick as possible. Her room was painted in white, a small bed was there and a study table stood at the opposite end. There was not much décor but the atmosphere reminded her of her dormitory when she used to study in college.

"It's nice…" Alice said as she placed her bag on the bed and Genji placed the suitcases at the foot of the bed. She eventually sat on the bed and secretly admired her new room.

Genji cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you won't mind my asking… What did Ryo do to you that made you have a like-dislike with each other?" he added.

Alice composed herself because she felt that she would get embarrassed if she blurted this out to Genji. After all, Genji seemed to be like an older brother since he was in his thirties already. The manager sat on the bed with the blonde.

"Well… For starters…" Alice narrated. "I used to have a tiny crush on Ryo way back in high school."

Genji was not surprised. He knew from the start that Ryo had fangirls way back in high school based on what the model told him.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"It was just a harmless crush. Because his mind was on Rika at that time… but Rika was not interested in him…" Alice replied monotonously since she was already numb at the memory of him rejecting her. "So, he began to approach me and began hanging out with me… That's the time we became truly friends. Then that crush grew into like… but after I told him of my liking for him, he instantly rejected me because he found someone new already."

Genji looked at the blonde in sympathy. "I know how hard it is for you… Believe me…" he advised.

"And worse, now that we met again… I still had a feeling that he remembered that incident… He might not let me live that memory down," Alice added. "That's why I didn't want to get hired in the first place because seeing him would be too personal for me and my past. But I accepted the job since money's now going out of my hands already."

Genji nodded in understanding but he thought of words of advice for the blonde.

"Well… Seeing that you two used to be friends, why not try being friends again?" Genji pointed out.

"Well, Genji… Two things… One, his models… Two, his fangirls accusing me of getting too close with him," Alice replied with a shrug. "So no!"

Genji stroked his chin. "You're right at that point. But the best thing I'll tell you is that try being professional with him. I know you have been professional in your job in Shinjuku Publishing so why not apply it now?"

Alice felt silent at that point. She forgot the rule of professionalism because of her anger towards Ryo.

"I know healing takes time. But I'm serious with what I'm going to tell you," Genji replied. "Ryo now has a thing for blondes."

Alice rolled her eyes. _In my dreams._

"Really?" Alice asked in wonder.

"Yeah… He does…" Genji replied. "Just exert your efforts in being Ryo's personal assistant."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I will. I won't waste your effort when you chose me to be the newest P.A."

"Alright. Do you still have any questions?" Genji asked the blonde.

"Maybe later… But if I need anything, can you help me with it? This is terribly new to me," Alice replied. "You know with showbiz and all…"

"Your wish is my command, dear Alice!" Genji said with a smile and slowly waltzed off. He closed the door in addition.

Now that the man was totally gone, Alice let out a deep breath and fished out for her radio. When she turned it on, she was surprised with what she heard.

_~ Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah_  
_Show 'em how we do it now_  
_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah_  
_Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now ~_

"Wow! Going retro?" Alice asked herself as she decided to close her radio for now.

Genji decided to drop by Ryo's room so he could see that he was doing okay. Well, he saw that the young man was engrossed in watching a romantic comedy film.

"Looks like somebody's in love!" Genji quipped as he entered the room.

At that comment of his manager, Ryo eventually sat up.

"G-Genji?" Ryo asked in surprise.

"Alice already arrived," Genji replied with a smile. "She's in her room now."

"Good," Ryo replied with relief, knowing that Alice was safe already. "Genji, is lunch ready?"

"Not yet, Ryo… We'll be having sashimi, sushi and tempura for lunch," Genji stated.

"Alright. Just tell Alice to join us so she could eat. I know that she hasn't eaten yet because she left after our interview with her earlier." Ryo chuckled.

"Okay…" Genji replied.

Ryo resumed to watching his romantic comedy film and began thinking of the blonde. He was still wondering why she had that unusual and cold attitude ever since they first met. He was thinking of ways on how he could win her heart.

_But how could I do that? I know she doesn't want to talk to me after I rejected her years ago… _Ryo thought. _And the evidence is already in front of me… She's somehow cold and distant to me already. What can I do to prove that I love her?_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside her new room, Alice was already sorting her clothes when her phone rang. She took her phone which was lying on the bed and found the caller. It was her mother.

"Hello, Mom?"

_"Alice! How are you?" _Mrs. McCoy asked.

"I'm fine…" Alice said.

_"So, have you found yourself a job already?" _

Alice took a deep breath. "Well… I actually did…"

_"Since when? What job? When are you going to start?"_

Alice laughed at her mother's consequent questions. "Uhm… I'm gonna start on Monday."

_"What job did you get?"_

Alice snorted. If she told out the truth already, then she would not hear the rest of it.

"Uhm… I'm a personal assistant of a model."

_"Really? Who?"_

"Mom… It's just… You know… uh… Okay… I'll say it… He's Ryo Akiyama…"

Eventually, Alice's mother squealed in the other line.

_"Really, dear? Your crush is now a model?"_

_Curse me and my big mouth, _Alice thought. "Yeah…"

_"That's wonderful, Alice! You're a personal assistant!"_

"Yeah… I guess…"

_"Oh… My daughter is now a few inches away from her crush! But be careful dear! You know how showbiz is, right?"_

"I knew it from the start, Mom, and I'm always careful!" Alice replied. "And according to Ryo's manager, I'm gonna start on Monday."

_"That's good! At least you're on your way to getting money!" _

"Yeah. I still can't believe it!"

_"Don't worry much, Alice. You should make yourself pretty for your boss! Who knows if he's gonna pick you as his next date!" _

_Even my mom's pairing me with Ryo! What's next? _Alice thought. "Well, it's kinda hard but I'm gonna try. Anyway, when are you gonna visit Japan?"

_"Maybe a month from now. your grandfather is in need of help in the labs."_

"I see. Well, say hi to grandpa for me. I really missed you guys! If only I could renew my visa but I'm getting really busy already."

_"Don't fret about it, Alice! Take your time! Enjoy your new job!"_

"I wish… Well, I gotta go…"

_"Alright. Take care of yourself, Alice! I love you!"_

"Love you too, Mom!"

Then Mrs. McCoy hung up. Alice felt stupid for telling her mother that her new boss was Ryo. Only Rika was aware of her new job since she also told her that she was living under the model's roof as part of the exchange between her job and source of income.

_How am I gonna survive now? _Alice thought.

* * *

Inside Ryo's room, he was now talking to his father through online chatting. He promised the latter that he would update everything regarded his life.

"Hey, Dad!" as he saw Mr. Akiyama's face in the screen.

"You found a new P.A.?" Mr. Akiyama asked.

"Yep! But I'm not gonna tell who she is until you get here!" Ryo replied deviously.

Then the older man laughed at Ryo's comment.


	7. First Day Blues

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back once again! I'll try my best to finish everything by the end of November because I'm only updating because I've got a super free schedule (which means I can update anytime) as of now until the end of the month. So, thanks for your support, reads and reviews! It means so much to me, really!

This is Chapter 7. Forgive me if it had a bit or too much Jenruki in this chapter because I got carried away so much. But no worries because this is still a Rylice fiction story. :))))

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Day Blues**

It was Monday already and Ryo was already awake. He was scheduled to have a photoshoot for the Vanity Shinjuku magazine.

"I wonder if Alice is awake already," Ryo replied.

Meanwhile, Alice was on her way to Ryo's room so she could wake him up for the photoshoot. She was still irritated with the fact that the model had appeared again in her dreams.

_Damn him! _Alice thought. _Ugh!_

Eventually, she had reached his room and sensed if he was still sleeping. She decided to knock reluctantly because she did not know if she was disturbing or not.

Inside his room, Ryo was busy fixing himself. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Sir?"

It was Alice and it confirmed Ryo's hypothesis that the blonde was already awake. Ryo went towards his door and opened it.

"Hey, pretty!" Ryo greeted the blonde even if she had messy hair. "Good morning!"

At this point, Alice heart pounded so fast yet she did not know why. But she decided to ignore it and curled her eyebrows. "What do you want?" she asked.

Ryo chuckled with the young woman's remark. "I'm just greeting you, you know? Are you having PMS?"

Alice's eyes widened. "NO!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"If no, then why are you grumpy today?" Ryo chuckled. "A beautiful woman like you should always smile!"

Alice fought the oncoming blush which was going to start in her cheeks but she won.

"None of your business, Ryo," she replied with a snort. "Look, I came here to wake you up so we could start your photoshoot with Vanity Shinjuku, okay?"

_She's so amusing! _Ryo thought to himself. _And dedicated somehow._

"Okay, Madame!" Ryo teased which only made the blonde glare at him even more.

"I'll leave you alone so you could prepare," Alice replied and walked away towards the door.

When the door had totally closed, Ryo smiled to himself and decided to grab his clothes and a towel so he could take a bath.

Outside Ryo's room, Alice felt her legs shaking. She was not sure if she could do this for real.

"Okay… You can do this!" Alice said. "There's no way you're falling into his charms… again!"

With that remark to herself, she suddenly felt herself blush. Charms? No way!

_What the hell did my mind just get into? _The blonde asked her mind.

She was beginning to walk around the hallway when she saw Genji coming out from his room.

"Good morning, Alice! It's a wonderful day to start your new job!" he smirked.

"Wonderful!" Alice echoed. "But whatever… Is he really like this when he's awake every morning?"

Genji laughed light-heartedly. "Unfortunately, yes. So you have to get used to it!"

"If I find out that you're mocking me then you're going to have it, Otara!" Alice threatened playfully.

However, both of them were shut up when they heard the wireless phone beep.

"Hi! This is Ryo! Please leave a message!" the phone droned.

Then the next thing they heard was a click.

"Uh… Hey Ryo! This is Tamiko! So, are we going to your place or my place? I'll be waiting!" the female voice spoke up.

Genji only rolled his eyes to the side while Alice only shook her head.

_He's so gross, _Alice thought. _Now I knew the reason why Rika didn't like him in the first place!_

"Uhm… Alice… That woman was a model… Her name's Tamiko Uzara and she's pretending to have a relationship with Ryo," Genji explained.

"Ha-ha! I'm not surprised!" Alice quipped as she opened her phone. "Seeing the way Ryo does with ladies anyway! Alright, I'm gonna go and change."

Eventually, Ryo akiyama had just barged outside of his room and saw Genji standing there. Unfortunately, he was only wearing nothing but a towel.

"Uh… Genji?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, Ryo?" Genji asked.

"Were you talking to someone or my phone just beeped?" Ryo inquired.

"Both, Ryo!" Genji replied. "Anyway, your concubine just called. She was asking if you'll meet her here or in her house."

"Who?" Ryo's face was puzzled.

"Tamiko," Genji answered.

"Ohh…" Ryo replied and thought of an idea. "Were you alone when she called?"

"Nope," Genji replied. "She only left a message and Alice also heard it."

_Dang! _Ryo thought because he did not want to upset the blonde even more with his womanizing.

"What?" Genji asked as he saw his employer wore a look of distress.

"Nothing… Never mind," Ryo replied.

"You seemed to be distressed about something!" Genji replied, noticing the young man had a wrinkled look in his face.

"It's just nothing… Really…" Ryo said. "I'd better go and get changed."

"Yeah! You should!" Genji said and laughed.

Meanwhile, Alice was finished taking a bath when she heard a knock on her door. Her hair was draped by a yellow towel and she was wearing a white blouse and black skirt. She felt that it was fit for a personal assistant like her who had no tolerance with dressing like a model. She was wearing a pair of black pumps since she still wanted to show her fashionable side. She removed the towel from her hair as she opened the door.

But when she opened the door, she saw what she did not expect.

"RYO?" Alice asked.

And the aforementioned was standing in front of her. His hair was spiky and he still had tons of gel all over his hair. Yet she could not deny he looked handsome especially with his sapphire blue eyes and his smile. He was also wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks.

_Oh no… _Alice thought as she saw him from head to toe. _I hate to admit it… He's handsome for today._

With this, the blonde became agape at her employer's appearance. Ryo smiled at Alice's reaction for his plan to get back at her was finally materializing.

"Am I a stunner for you, Alice?" Ryo asked playfully.

Eventually, Alice shook her head and returned to reality. Her once poker face was now changed by an irritated one and it was only somehow a cross between irritated and amused actually.

"Stunner? In magazines, yes," Alice pointed out. _Yeah right._

"But for me, you are a stunner," Ryo replied with sincerity. _And this is true!_

Alice wondered if Ryo was joking. She could not even find a reason to doubt him because first of all, she did not want to trust him in the first place. But she could feel her face reddening because of his statement about her.

"Gee… Thanks," Alice said with sarcasm because of her intent to remove the oncoming blush on her face.

"Anytime!" Ryo replied with a smile and extended his hand towards her. "So, shall we go now? After all, we don't want to keep everyone here waiting, you know?"

Alice became surprised at his behavior. What did he eat to become so polite at her?

"Ryo, you know perfectly well that I'm just your personal assistant and not a girlfriend," Alice replied casually while trying to remove the awkwardness caused by Ryo's hand in front of her. "What is that part of the deal that you don't understand?"

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to let a woman go out of her room alone," Ryo replied with a smirk. "Come on, my dear assistant! We've got so many things to do!"

Alice only rolled her eyes. _This is so not how I imagine my life right now…_

Eventually, Alice stepped out of her room and saw Ryo who was waiting outside as well. Then the two made way along the hallway. Alice still felt awkward but she needed to get used to it. After all, this was just temporary.

Meanwhile, Ryo had been looking at Alice every time he had a chance. He was still mesmerized by her beauty that he could not resist looking at her. If only there was something that could drive her irritated state as of now, he would do it. Right now, he was trying to be friends with her once again and probably start the thing he wanted the most.

They made their way downstairs and saw Genji who was dressed in the same outfit as Ryo only differing him with the color of his buttoned long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing white and a pair of black slacks as well. Apparently, the manager looked more like an office manager more than a talent manager.

"Hey! Are we having a conference here?" Genji joked because he noticed how formal the outfits Alice and Ryo were wearing.

"Maybe!" Alice replied humorously. "Looking sharp, Genji!"

"Thanks, Alice!" Genji winked. "You two both look good together."

Alice only looked at Ryo and shrugged. Ryo only maintained his smug grin because of Genji's comment.

"So let's go! We don't want Vanity Shinjuku to be waiting for us!" Genji declared as he took the car keys which were hanging on the wall.

Alice moved towards the couch to get Ryo's things. Genji assisted her while Ryo took a part of his things so it would not be embarrassing for his new personal assistant to boss her around. They moved out of the house and went to the car that was parked in front already.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some other part of Shinjuku, Rika was busy planning something in her office when her assistant came inside.

"Good morning, Ma'am!" her assistant, also known as Mimi Tachikawa, greeted her.

Rika looked up and saw her subordinate. "Hello, Mimi! Is everything ready for the photoshoot?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I'm bringing Chiako and some other friends with me. Who am I going to talk to, Ma'am?" Mimi asked with uncertainty. Even if the opportunity to see Ryo face to face was daunting, she was nervous on how would she act around him.

"Alice McCoy or Genji Otara," Rika instructed. _Oh yeah… Alice is the new P.A… I almost forgot!_

"You mean Alice McCoy? Your best friend?" Mimi asked with wide eyes.

Rika chuckled since she only told a few about Alice's new job. "Yeah… I can't believe that Alice ended up being Ryo's P.A.! I have a nagging feeling that Ryo must have been intimidating for an employer anyway!"

"For a hot model I'm sure!" Mimi said with dreamy eyes and her voice became more flirtatious. "How about you, Ma'am? Did you ever have a crush on Ryo before?"

Rika only laughed raucously. "Me? A crush on that Rooster-Head? Na-uh!"

"Why? He's handsome alright!" Mimi insisted.

"No way! He's only handsome because of his girls!" Rika snorted. "Besides, he almost asked me out before if it wasn't for Henry."

"Aww!" Mimi said in awe.

Seeing that she had been blurting too much information regarding her personal life, Rika cleared her throat.

"Okay! Enough about me! You're going to see your idol in few minutes!" Rika said and gave all the papers that were needed for the job. "All of your interviews and credits shall go directly to me for proofreading, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mimi said obediently.

"And, please be at ease with Alice and Genji. They're the ones you're going to get in touch with since they handle Ryo's schedules. For today, you're lucky that I bargained a 10 A.M. appointment because Ryo is the in-demand models for today," Rika informed her assistant. "If anything worse turns up, you know what to do, Mimi!"

Mimi gave a salute to her superior and smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am! When I get this job done, I'll treat all of my department comrades for lunch! Including you!"

Rika shook her head humorously. "I'll be looking forward to it then!" she exclaimed.

Eventually, her assistant marched out of the room and Rika began to write something on a piece of blank paper. Before she could even continue, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and the caller was shown to be Henry.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Rika!"_

"What made you call?" she asked. She wanted to know why Henry called her at nine in the morning.

_"Well… You remember that I gave you the latest advertisement for Vanity Shinjuku?"_

"Yes…" Rika recalled and tapped the pencil near her temples. "Oh yes! It's already out actually."

_"Thank goodness!" _Henry laughed at the other line. _"I thought it's not yet out! I still had to explain to my boss about its publicity!"_

"You're stupid!" Rika teased. "Well, it's already out. Actually three days ago."

_"Thanks, Ri! You're a lifesaver! I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!"_

"Sure! Anytime!" Rika said, trying her best not to give in to her love's appreciation. She had been always doing everything for him ever since they were still in high school.

_"So how's your big project going?" _Henry inquired curiously.

"Hmm… They asked me to cover Ryo but I'm too busy so I passed it to my subordinates who were dying to meet that Rooster-Head! Can you believe that Ryo's now a famous model?"

_"Yeah! It's just a shame that Alice didn't want to know about him or the fact that he's now a model."_

"Hmm… Speaking of Alice… She's the newest personal assistant of Ryo!" Rika informed Henry since along with her, the blue-haired young man was also one of Alice's closest friends.

_"Amazing! I wonder how did that thing even happened!"_

"I agree! It's such a shame that I'm only in charge of the publication material, not the entire context of the interview and how the interview would look like. I would've loved to see the reunion of the two!"

_"Me either… Oh well! There are things that always have the elements of surprises…"_

"I agree!"

_"Well, anyway… Are you available tonight?"_

"Why?" Rika asked suspiciously yet her voice was still in her nice state. "What's going on?"

_"Can't I say surprise?" _Henry asked.

"I don't know!" Rika laughed. "Anyway, my answer is yes and I hope that's something good you're cooking behind my back!"

_"Of course! Well… I'm gonna see you later, 'kay? Love you!"_

Since Rika was still feeling awkward to blurt out 'I love you' in public, she decided to make it into a whisper. "I love you too," Rika said with an effort to make her voice as soft as possible to avoid several hullabaloos.

"Ryo Akiyama," Rika said as she hung up the phone and smirked victoriously. "You're going to get what you really wanted!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the studio, the three were currently waiting for the photographer and the interviewer. Genji and Alice were seated at the long couch while Ryo sat on a smaller one. At that time, Alice combed her hair in which she tied it also in a ponytail to make it more organized. Genji looked at the blonde and noticed that his employer was looking at the latest personal assistant.

_I could hardly admit that these two are digging into each other yet Ryo was only at Alice's throat, _Genji thought as he noticed the brunet looking at the blonde intently. _How could I make them get closer to each other's hearts?_

His thoughts were ruined when he heard a door knocking. He stood up so he could figure out who the guest was, or probably were. When he got to the doorway, he opened the door and saw Mimi Tachikawa and the photographer named Cody Hida.

"Excuse me, Sir? We're from Vanity Shinjuku and we're looking for Mister Genji Otara," Mimi introduced herself politely and the photographer she was with. Both of them were carrying some props so they could use it for Ryo's photoshoot.

"I am Genji Otara," Genji replied with a smile. "Are you Rika Nonaka?"

"In our dreams, Mister Genji! I'm Mimi Tachikawa and this is Cody Hida. Miss Rika sent us to cover Ryo for our next month's magazine!" Mimi replied facetiously and turned to her companion. "Come on, Cody!"

Genji allowed the two to enter and hollered. "Ryo! let's take five!" he said.

"Coming right up!" was the voice Genji heard from the doorway.

Ryo urged his blonde assistant to follow him.

"This is what you're gonna do now that you're my newest P.A.," Ryo replied with a chuckle and curved his hands so she could follow him.

_He's so full of himself! God! Why! _Alice thought in disdain as she followed Ryo. _You have to keep calm, Alice! This is only temporary! Only temporary!_

When the model and the assistant reached the manager, they could see two guests coming inside his house.

"Ryo! Vanity's here! Let's wait for them to set up and we'll start the shoot," Genji replied, seeing his employer and the personal assistant.

It took a few minutes for the photographer and the interviewer to set the props up. With this, Ryo eventually sat comfortably while Alice and Genji watched him from afar.

"Alright, Cody! Let the cameras roll!" Mimi instructed.

"Okay, Mims! Start!" Cody hollered as he fidgeted his camera with the use of his fingers.

"So, good morning, Mr. Ryo Akiyama, my name is Mimi Tachikawa from Vanity Shinjuku and I'm here to interview something that would inspire other young men regarding their looks and their basic needs," Mimi started and looked at Ryo intently as she spoke up.

Ryo cleared his throat before answering. "Let me first greet you a pleasant morning, Mimi. As you can see, I'm happy to be your resource person who could advice regarding my fellow gentlemen and their looks as well as their basic needs."

"Actually, in modeling, looks do matter. But in real life, if you know what your face looks like or has, it still doesn't matter. What matters most is the heart."

At this point, Alice looked up and her heart beat in anticipation. She felt something odd inside her and she concluded that Ryo's words somehow were true even if she felt that they were scripted.

_Well, at some point, he does speak very well, _Alice thought and returned to watching him as he was interviewed by Mimi.

"But if you want to catch everyone's attention, why not try something that would make them do so? Like dressing up in the most fashionable clothes, making your hair spiky… Just kidding!" Ryo replied again and followed it with a laugh, causing the two people from Vanity Shinjuku to laugh.

Alice was still quiet at that point but her mind began wandering off to somewhere. Genji laughed at the unfailing humor of his boss.

"But kidding aside, there are lots of things that you can do to make you look attractive to others… You can start it by doing good things to other people as well! It doesn't matter what you look like or what you have. Because all of the things cannot be seen easily in the eye," Ryo finished.

Mimi seemed touched by Ryo's answers. She decided to ask him more so she could have much information to have.

"Oh alright… What about the basic needs of your fellow gentlemen?" Mimi asked again as Cody flashed his camera towards Ryo and the latter posed nicely.

"Oh that?! Well… Everybody has needs, including men. But sometimes, like in the hierarych of needs, they need to be addressed because sometimes, men would have their unusual problem when their needs were not met… just like their need for love," Ryo replied and turned his gaze towards Alice.

In a few moments, Alice realized that Ryo had been looking at her already and blushed. Now it was definitely obvious that she got struck by his words.

_Crap! He only said love! Not loving me! _Alice thought and covered her face in embarrassment. _What's wrong with me?_

"And love is what men need most. Right, guys? Because of all things that men would think of, it would be love. And nothing else!" Ryo replied and smiled with confidence.

Genji noticed that Ryo had been smiling most of the time during his interview. Was he pleased to see Alice or was he even enjoying more to the fact that his crush or possibly love was watching him speak for a fashion magazine.

_I could not ask for more, _Genji thought. _But he never smiled like this during the times of his former assistants… Something's definitely up!_

"Hmm… Okay! Do you have any messages for all the guys out there, Mister Ryo Akiyama?" Mimi asked courteously.

"Hmm… Okay! So, hi guys! This is Ryo Akiyama speaking! Your idol and also a fellow guy… So I would like to give this piece of advice to you guys! First, doing what you want to do is alright… Like making yourself handsome for others but don't forget that even if change is necessary you may never know that you will change eventually. Not just your face but also your personality. It's bad to live with a damaged personality because you might also hurt the ones surrounding you."

Alice realized that Ryo had been implying something ever since the start of his interview. Somehow they had a connection with his and her past. She felt struck because the last sentence was true for him. He definitely changed ever since he got famous in high school and that was true. Because he got famous, he attracted girls. And because he attracted girls, he only viewed her as a friend, which hurt her more. But now, she could care less for his efforts because that was what she wanted to do actually: to treat him as a friend for good.

Seeing that she gathered a lot of information regarding Ryo, Mimi noticed that she had done a lengthy interview with the model. She decided to do what her main goal was: to have a picture with Ryo.

"Thank you very much, Sir, for your time!" Mimi replied. "But can we ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Ryo asked accommodatingly.

"Can we have a picture of you?" Mimi asked, implying the photoshoot itself.

Ryo smiled. "Sure! No problem at all!" he answered very welcomingly.

Mimi eventually gave instructions to Cody so he could start taking photos of Ryo and his variable poses. After all, aside from the interview, they were scheduled to have the photoshoot as early as possible. With this, Mimi directed Ryo's pose so he could execute it and make it easy for Cody to take shots.

While the photoshoot was going on, Alice sat on a nearby seat so she could rest. Despite the things that Ryo had said, she still felt crushed. Her past was still haunting her and this was already disturbing for her. Ryo was already haunting her in her dreams and now, she was working alongside him and seeing each other face-to-face.

_Be professional, Alice! Don't let your feelings crush you! You have to be stronger! _Alice motivated herself so she could avoid any necessary pain in the future. _And don't let foolish love kill you, okay? There's no room for more mistakes._

But her thoughts were destroyed when she heard the interviewer remark.

"Okay! Change outfit! No wait! Why don't we take shots of him topless?" Mimi said.

Alice's eyes widened. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Genji?" she spoke up.

"There are clothes in the other side of the table… Pick the white long-sleeved one," the manager instructed, knowing that the blonde was awkward to remove the model's long-sleeved button shirt.

"Okay!" Alice said. _Wooh! Saved by the bell!_

With that, the blonde went off and took some of Ryo's clothes. Genji instructed Ryo that he should take his clothes on his own. In a few moments, Ryo took his shirt off and he became topless already. He gave his outfit to Genji who was still standing there.

"Now that's the epitome of a model!" Mimi exclaimed as she signaled Ryo to pose and Ryo did a pose with his arms crossed and placed near his chest. "Very good, Mister Akiyama!"

"Thanks!" Ryo said obligingly.

The blonde had reached the table and saw a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt lying on top of it. Fortunately, she did not have to rummage through the packed things for her to get a shirt.

_Okay? _Alice thought as she held the white top.

Eventually, she returned to the living room where the shooting was held. When she saw Ryo topless, she could only scream mentally in her mind.

_Oh my god… _she thought and became agape. She also blushed at this point.

Unfortunately from his sitting, Genji saw her blush and Alice stopped herself so that the man would not get any more impression about herself. So in order to stop herself, she only smiled shyly and went towards Genji so she could find a decent safe place to stifle herself.

"Hey, Genji!" Alice said and gave it to Genji.

"I saw that, Alice!" Genji whispered with a smirk and stood up.

_Sorry… _Alice thought. _But I treat him just like a brother so it's only fine. _

But Genji could not give Ryo's top since the model was still posing for the camera. One pose made Ryo pose standing on one leg and another was him in front of a wall.

"Okay!" Mimi smiled. "Mister Ryo, we're gonna have to change outfits!"

Then this was Genji's cue to give Ryo his plain white buttoned shirt. Alice was only seeing the two from afar shyly because Genji saw her blush because of her sight of Ryo being topless.

"Thanks for this, Genj!" Ryo replied.

"Don't thank me. Thank Alice," Genji replied with a smile.

Then the young man turned his gaze to the blonde who was now busy answering a phone call. He then realized what her worth to him was and he decided to win her back before it could be too late. However, he still could not decipher what caused her to get mad at him.

_I wish I didn't reject her before, _Ryo thought as he saw her slowly. _Because now I understand why unrequited love hurts. She only said she liked me… _

Eventually, after a few more poses, the members of Vanity Shinjuku were quite satisfied with what they got. They smiled contentedly.

"Okay!" Mimi stated in conclusion.

"Are we finished already?" Ryo asked, hoping that the photoshoot would end soon. Well actually, he had a reason why he wanted it to end. It was because he wanted to spend the day with his newest assistant and figure things about her.

"Yes, Mister Ryo!" Mimi smiled. "Thank you so much for your time, cooperation and space!"

"You're welcome!" Ryo said and turned to his manager and assistant who were waiting for his instructions. "Genji, Alice! Let's pack up and we're going to the other studio!"

Alice smacked her head in disgust. "Oh no…"


	8. Ryo's Girlfriend

**Author's Note: **As I was typing this, I realized that I've reached a year here in FFn! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

November 24, 2012 was the day when I joined this site because I bookmarked too much stories and I decided to create some of my own. Thank you so much for the support that you gave me all throughout my stay here. I love you all!

And also to celebrate this, I bring you my latest update. Some might ask why I put it in the M section but it was due to heavy cursing inside the story. So, that's that. Thanks also for putting me in your favorites list. Please read and review! It means a lot to me, seriously. :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ryo's Girlfriend**

The next day, Ryo and his minions Genji and Alice were already at the studio once again. Alice was busy checking the model's outfits while Genji was talking to the photographer named Madoka Kitarane who scheduled another shoot with Ryo and a female model named Tamiko Uzara. Alice did not seem to mind for she was already embracing the part where she would have to deal with Ryo's "girlfriends" and the aforementioned woman was part of Ryo's past flings.

Well, for the model, he was currently seated at the couch and waiting for the signal of his manager and the photographer. He was in a bad mood to do a photoshoot since his partner in the shoot would be Tamiko Uzara. Yet, he made his eyes wander to a certain blonde who was busy circling the entire area of the studio.

On the other hand, as she was circling the studio, Alice was talking to someone in her phone. and it was Rika Nonaka once again.

_"So how did it go?"_ Rika asked. _"I mean, how did yesterday go?"_

"Uhm… Don't ask," Alice answered. "And I'm in another photoshoot once again. Ryo's with another model."

This prompted Rika to smirk in the other line.

_"Jealous?"_

And an irate answer followed.

"Hell no. the woman's name was Tamiko Uzara. Who the hell was she? She's keeping us waiting here for nothing."

Rika eventually gasped in the other line. eventually, Alice noticed this.

"What's wrong, Rika? Did I upset you with my words?"

_"No… I know Tamiko Uzara,"_ Rika replied ruefully. _"Personally."_

Alice seemed to be intrigued with Rika's statement. "What? I mean, how?"

_"Tamiko Uzara used to pose sister magazine of Vanity Shinjuku. When they got late, the photographers I mean, Tamiko threw in a fit and told everyone of them that they were unprofessional for being late. she cussed so bad that she even sued the sister company. Fortunately, her rival model incidentally owned the sister company so her big fat mouth was shut for a week. I'm warning you, girl."_

"Now that's scary!" Alice replied casually.

_"And that's not all. There was a time that me, Henry and my minions were having dinner at a five-star restaurant a month ago and I went into the bathroom for a while. When I returned, for the love of fucking life! I saw her flirting directly with Henry by touching his shoulders! Ugh!"_

Alice felt shocked and blood went to her head. "What did you do then?"

_"That time, everyone revered me as the model's daughter. as if I was the direct heiress of my mother. so, I came up to her with due respect,"_ Rika said proudly. _"And I said **'HEY, BITCH! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL! AND IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW ME YET, MAYBE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG TRACK!'**."_

Alice suddenly felt proud but at the same time nervous since she was going to deal with the woman right now.

"Wow. I really salute you with your sharp tongue, Rika!" Alice replied with humor. "What happened after that?"

_"Totally embarrassed. If I wasn't known in showbiz, she could have humiliated me in front of everyone. Trust me on this one because you won't like her a bit."_

"Now I'm really worried for myself. Genji said that she used to be Ryo's girlfriend and I don't want to cross paths with her. It's bad already that my life's messed up with Ryo around and I'm still being the underdog for his Miss Goody-Goody!" Alice complained.

_"For me, you won't gonna have a problem with that. You also possess a sharp tongue, sister!"_ Rika cheered her friend up. _"You gotta use it sometimes!"_

"I wish…" Alice replied. "Anyway, I gotta go before I become her next victim. It's my second day but I don't want it to be my last. Once I received my salary, that's the time I'm going to go."

_"I see,"_ Rika replied. _"Take care of yourself. One of these days, I'm going to plan a night out with all of the high school friends. You, me, Jeri, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and…"_

"Don't say it!" Alice pled. "Don't say it!"

_"Ryo!"_ Rika replied with a laugh. _"Since he's a lot older than all of us."_

"Thanks a lot, Rika," Alice said with a snort. _Being his assistant made me even more different. What would happen if I'm going out with him on a party?_

Eventually, Alice saw a female figure and deduced that the woman could be Tamiko Uzara. She decided to hang the phone up.

"Bye, Rika! Thanks for the tip because she's here already!" Alice said and ended the conversation.

The blonde placed her phone in the pocket and stood straight for her to look presentable to the model. She could see that Genji was eyeing the woman with such scrutiny after what he told her.

"Good morning!" Tamiko greeted sarcastically. "Please take note that we're being professionals in this field so please bear with me. And Ryo here as well!"

_What's so good about the morning? _Alice thought as she saw the woman. She was definitely beautiful: long-legged, owning a pair of brown eyes and brown hair and her skin looked as white as snow. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress and a pair of black pumps.

_And bear with her? And her attitude?! Fuck! _Alice continued her thinking.

She walked towards Genji so that they could see what she and Ryo would do now that they met again. The manager only stood there and got petrified.

"Ryo!" Tamiko said flirtatiously as she stopped in front of him.

It was at this point that Ryo became uninterested. He could tell that she was trying to get him into trouble.

"Uh… Hey?" Ryo asked with uncertainty. He was not interested in talking to her for the moment.

"What's with you?" Tamiko asked with eyebrows raised. "And, why didn't you answer my call yesterday? I was really waiting for you, you know that?"

"Uh… I was busy," Ryo replied while figuring out a perfect alibi and scanning if Alice was there watching him. "And my team and I were trying to relax so that…"

Tamiko pondered this for a moment and smiled.

"Aww… Why can't you just settle down already? You know I'll be here for you when you need me!" Tamiko remarked with her trademark flirtatious voice.

Both Genji and Alice were looking at various directions and trying to ignore the scene that was going on in front of them. For them, it was truly disturbing. For Alice, she now realized that seeing the description Rika gave was far from disturbing. It was actually sickening!

_Good thing Ryo didn't have STDs from all the women he got laid with! _Alice thought and saw her watch while she let the new lovebirds share a very intimate moment inside the studio and forget about the time.

Eventually, Tamiko's personal assistant approached Alice and Genji. She had black hair, onyx eyes, fair skin and pleasing appearance.

"Excuse me?" the personal assistant asked and introduced herself as Hanako Daisuke. "I believe that we're going to a photoshoot today at ten in the morning."

Alice smiled ruefully. "I'm Alice McCoy. I believe we share the same sentiments but it looks like you're boss is initiating something we don't want to see!"

Hanako only nodded. "What about you, Genji?" she asked again.

"I'm gonna say the same. After all, we're just his subordinates," Genji stated.

Meanwhile, in order to finish everything, Alice decided to keep her calm and interrupt the two models so they could commence. She walked towards Ryo and Tamiko who were on the verge of kissing each other.

"Uhm… Ma'am, Sir, we need to start the photoshoot now," Alice said calmly but deep inside, she was still disturbed with what she saw.

At this point in time, Tamiko became irritated for her chance to be with Ryo was ruined.

"And who are you to tell me that, huh?" Tamiko snapped rudely.

Alice pretended to respect her for the moment. "Well, if you didn't notice… You arrived here an hour late and we assumed that when you arrived, we'll gonna start the photoshoot. Unfortunately, looks like you're still not ready."

Tamiko let out a 'humph' sound while Ryo silently thanked Alice for intervening them. Who knows when would he and his fellow model stop.

"And who are you to tell us this?" Tamiko demanded sharply. _Who does she think she is?_

Ryo offered to tell Tamiko about Alice in order to cut the tension. "Uh… Tamiko, this is Alice… my newest personal assistant."

Tamiko raised an eyebrow in disdain. "A personal assistant, huh?"

Alice only bit her lip in vexation but felt angry towards Ryo. Why did Ryo have to tell her about herself? Well, she was definitely prepared for what was coming into her so she had just let it be.

"Oh well…" Tamiko stated. "Come on, Ryo baby!"

Alice's eyes became wide as plates as she heard the female model's last statement.

_This is definitely not good… _Alice thought and saw that the models were making their way towards the area where would they pose. _She's too clingy. Now I understand why Rika also detested that bitch anyway._

Now that the models were already standing in front of the camera, Alice went towards Genji. He was apparently talking to another woman who was apparently Tamiko's manager.

And as if he was reading her mind, Genji smiled. "Oh, hey, Alice! This is Nina Yoshimura. She's Tamiko's manager!"

Alice looked at the older woman from head to toe. She was a brunette, had black tantalizing eyes and a fair complexion. The way she smiled, for Alice, was entirely different than Tamiko.

"Hello!" Nina greeted her pleasantly and extended her hands for Alice. "I'm Nina. And you are Alice?"

"Alice McCoy," Alice returned the greeting nicely and shook the woman's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Genji decided to introduce her further to the brunette manager. "This is Alice McCoy. She's Naomi's successor."

"Oh! You're Ryo's new personal assistant?" Nina remarked kindly. "I think that it's gonna be nice that we're going to work alongside our models!"

"I agree!" Alice replied with a smile.

This definitely shook Alice's spine. If Nina was kind towards any person, why was Tamiko hostile and rude to anybody she met? Could Nina have done everything in order to make her ward kind and nice?

"So, shall we start then?" Alice asked, motioning towards the photographer. The young photographer was Madoka Kitarane and was sporting a short purple hair along with a long-sleeved green shirt and a pair of jeans. He also told Alice that he was related to the Ichijouji family. Alice nodded since she was familiar with Yolei and Ken as well.

"Absolutely!" Nina answered and hollered to her ward. "Tamiko! We're going to start!"

At the sound of her manager's voice, Tamiko began to drag Ryo to the center and placed his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Let's get this thing over with, Ryo!" Tamiko declared as she faced the camera while Ryo just did the same wordlessly.

As Ryo could conclude, this became the worst time of his life. While looking at the camera, the only person that he could think was his sole inspiration: the only blonde who made his heart beat once again after rejecting her. He still felt guilty because she still definitely remembered what happened between them before and judging by her actions and attitude, she still carried the scar he had inflicted her and he hated himself for it. He was contented with Alice working for him but right now, he was still in a sticky situation because of Tamiko.

However, the photographer noticed that Ryo was looking at something else, or perhaps someone else. When he followed the brunet model's gaze, he saw that the model was looking at Alice who was busy setting up the wardrobe once again with Genji Otara.

"Uh… Sir?" the photographer started. "Can you uh… give us a smile?"

With that statement, Ryo felt shaken and returned his mind to reality. He decided to give a smile even if it was an ersatz one and the photographer finally had a shot of him and Tamiko.

On the other hand, Alice and Genji were talking to each other while they let their employer have the time of his life onscreen.

"If yesterday was for Vanity Shinjuku, what's the purpose of today?" Alice asked, wondering why Ryo had a series of photoshoots to be done for this week.

"Today was for a launch of Ryo and Tamiko's newest clothing line," Genji simply answered. "The press conference was going to be due on Thursday so the photoshoot was set today."

Alice only nodded in understanding. Now she had received the biggest load of her own life. She decided to do this because she was still in dire need of money and house.

"But of course, we'll be there," Genji added. "We can't let that woman claw Ryo. Who knows what she's up to or something!"

"Should've known you too are against her as well," Alice commented as she tucked the last outfit on the hanger.

"If only you knew, Miss Alice!" Genji quipped.

"For me, Genji, you sound more like Ryo's butler than a manager!" Alice joked. "You're never formal!"

"It's because Ryo taught me to be that way," Genji explained. "I was initially a manager but when Ryo rubbed off his happiness and enthusiasm, I became a butler instead. Maybe one day, instead of being his personal assistant, you might become his girlfriend!"

Alice only raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me, Otara!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding, Alice!" Genji replied with a smirk on his face. "I've been wishing about Ryo settling down. Because he had numerous one-night stands that occurred inside our house or maybe in different houses! But now, knowing of your past with Ryo, I'm already rooting for a relationship between you two."

Alice felt that the idea was nuts or somehow crazy. But fortunately, the man was not even taunting of her pathetic crush on the model because it seemed already normal that girls abound him already.

"Nah, Genji… I'm done with it. I'm trying to be professional as 'Miss Goody Goody' would say!" Alice said, implying the name with her two index fingers.

Genji laughed with amusement. Somehow the line caught him.

"You're talking about her, aren't you?" Genji asked rolling his eyes to the direction of Tamiko and Ryo.

"You bet!" Alice chuckled. "I'll tell you the story when we're finished with this junk!"

Genji nodded and turned to watch the photoshoot that was going on between the model couple. Nina had told them that they were finished with the first set that depicted Ryo and Tamiko as a couple in normal outfits.

"How many sets are going to be there?" Alice asked Nina.

"Four sets. Normal, autumn, spring and rainy! We're finished doing the summer collection anyway!" Nina explained.

Alice mentally smirked. _I'm so lucky that I haven't seen the summer collection with Ryo up close!_

In the meantime, Ryo was fixing himself when he saw Tamiko finishing her face as well.

"So, Ryo… Please tell me about our status… Because it's getting on my nerves," Tamiko stated flirtatiously. "Are we friends? Friends with benefits? Or what?"

This caused Ryo to puke mentally with what he had just heard. Sure he used to go out with her but they were just strictly friends and nothing else. Now he realized that she was totally clingy for a co-worker.

_Damn! Why did I have to work with her? _Ryo thought in irritation. _Of all the models I used to dated, this one's the hardest to leave! What did I do to deserve this?_

"Uhm… We're just friends," Ryo replied.

"But friends who are exclusively dating!" Tamiko replied with a shrill laugh.

All of the persons inside the studio only wore shocked looks. Definitely, they saw that coming but not in front of so many people.

"Oh my god…" Hanako could only murmur. _Was she telling the truth?_

_Or was it just a lie because they were actually dating? _Alice thought as well since she already knew Tamiko's reputation. _Oh well… Playboy meets Slutty Girl. They do fit the equation!_

_I'm utterly confused! _Genji could only think so since he and Nina were witnesses on how Ryo and Tamiko got acquainted.

_Please Tamiko… Give yourself some honor, _Nina thought while wishing her ward the best.

But Ryo could only smile ruefully which made Tamiko very much satisfied because of the question asked and the answer given.

_Help me, Lord! _Ryo thought.

And when they got finished with their clothes, the two models resumed their duties. Ryo was now wearing a black leather jacket with black pants and brown boots. Tamiko was now wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a short grey skirt along with black boots. Alice and Hanako found the female's outfit somehow fit for a funeral.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Alice whispered to her fellow personal assistant.

"Tamiko," Hanako answered in whisper.

_Wow. Way to go, _Alice thought and the idea seemed bad for her. _Badmouthing is bad but black? Is this autumn or is it just for Halloween?_

"I'm speechless," Alice could only murmur as she could only watch at the episode being shown in front of her.

Then the two models resumed the photoshoot. Alice felt as if she was useless there so she decided to go down for a coffee. She was already walking away when she felt an arm grab her. when she turned around, she only saw Hanako instead.

"Hana? Why?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Can I join you? I promise I won't make any harm," Hanako said.

Alice weighed on the things she would do. Well, Hanako seemed to be a ncie and pleasant girl compared to her employer Tamiko. She decided to let this in for now.

"Alright," Alice answered and continued walking. This time, Hanako was already at the same stance as her.

Meanwhile, before he could smile for the camera, Ryo saw that Alice was walking away with Tamiko's personal assistant. He assumed that she was going to take a break for now.

* * *

A deafening silence involved the two as they made their way downstairs. Hanako was not the shy type so she easily opened up the conversation.

"So, you're Alice McCoy!" Hanako repeated. She only repeated the blonde's name so she would not forget it.

"Uh… yeah! I am!" Alice replied. "Why?"

"You seemed to be really new! Let me guess, you were the substitute to Naomi!" Hanako replied cheerily.

Alice shook her head. "Permanent substitute. Naomi's resigned already."

The young brunette wore a look of dismay. "Aww. It's so sad. It's been a week since we last worked together and now I heard that she's gone."

"Yeah," Alice replied ruefully. "But either way, things have a different way of making things nice and smooth!"

Eventually, the two reached the coffee shop and sat on the chairs nearest to the entrance so they could get out whenever they got called already. When they got seated, a waitress came to them and took their orders.

"Coffee espresso for me," Alice answered.

"Mocha cappuccino for me," Hanako replied.

When their orders were already taken, the waitress went off and the two resumed their friendly conversation.

"Yeah…" Hanako replied. "So, can you tell me about yourself? I promise I won't spill!"

"Even to your employer?" Alice pointed out.

"I promise!" Hanako replied and followed it with a raise of her right hand.

Alice puffed out some air. "Alright. I'm gonna tell…"

"Besides, you're really standing out among us! You're a Japanese blondie!" the brunette squealed.

"Okay… I'm Alice McCoy. Twenty-four… American and not a Japanese blonde… I used to study in University of Tokyo. And lastly, I used to work for Shinjuku Publishing until I got laid off last week," Alice answered. "How's that?"

"American?! Wow!" Hanako squealed once again. "I always wanted to have American friends!"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You? you want to have American friends?"

"Of course, silly! I'm so happy you're an American!" Hanako exclaimed giddily.

"Thank you?" Alice replied uncertainly. _With the way she tells complements, I don't even know if it's true. But she looked too innocent to suit me!_

"You're welcome!" Hanako replied.

"What about you? can you tell me your basic info?" Alice asked.

"Oh alright! I'm gonna start with my name… Hanako Daisuke… Twenty-four! Living in the witch's lair for almost two years!" Hanako stated with a smirk.

Alice's eyes widened. How the hell did this girl put up with her boss's flirty attitude?

"Whoa…" Alice could only say as she opened her cup. The aroma of the coffee made her tempted to drink it already.

"I know, right? Anyway, do you really find Japan nice?" Hanako smiled as she opened her drink and drank as well.

Alice thought for a moment and weighed on the things what caught her fancy for the past twelve years. "Japan? Yes, it's nice. It's beautiful and people are kind. Well, except your employer."

Hanako gave a bark of laughter. "My boss is really the goddess of all the bitches actually in the showbiz land. And I'm even proud of myself since I can easily put up with her!" she added.

"How do you do that? I've heard a friend of mine whose boyfriend got flirted by Tamiko!" Alice replied, recalling what Rika told her.

"Really?!" Hanako asked with wide eyes. "Well… I've known people already from the bitchy land so it takes time to get used to it!"

"I really salute you with that, Hanako," Alice replied with honesty. "Honestly, I can't see myself working under her even if I got under the arms of such living demons and witches before."

"You're lucky that you have Ryo for a boss! He's so kind, charming and nice!" Hanako stated dreamily.

Alice could not find a way to retort to the comment since the orders already arrived in front of them. She gave the mocha cappuccino to Hanako while she took the espresso to her side.

"Kind, yes… Charming, yes… Nice?" Alice remarked. "I don't have the guts to tell that!"

"Aww! You're such a downer, Alice!" Hanako replied in amusement. "You know perfectly well that Ryo is the god of all gods in the industry, you know?"

_I can't agree on that part either, _Alice thought as she started drinking her espresso.

"Uh-huh…" Alice could only murmur as she placed her drink on the table.

"Well, I hope that you enjoy working as a P.A.!" Hanako advised. "Because tripping with the artists, models and actors are fun!"

_No way… _Alice thought with the things regarding showbiz. _Would I do the same though?_

The two were interrupted by a call. It was from Alice's phone. she could see that it was Genji who was calling.

"Hello? Genji?"

_"Hey, Alice! You and Hanako better return here. There's something about the press con that you're going to know," _Genji instructed. _"Where are you anyway?"_

"Hmm… We're at the coffee shop. It's so boring out there in the studio!" Alice laughed.

_"Well don't worry because you won't be bored when you're in here!" _Genji replied. _"So better return here so you could have some pieces of gossip!"_

"Fine, Otara. I'll tell Hanako that we're going to go," Alice said and hung up. "Hey, Hana! Genji says it's time to go!"

Hanako laughed and drank again her cappuccino. "Okay… Let's go!"

* * *

On the other hand, Ryo was busy changing his outfits. It seemed to him that his blonde assistant enjoyed going out with Tamiko's assistant.

"Where the hell was my assistant?!" Tamiko yelled.

"Relax, Tams… She's with Alice!" Ryo pacified her. The mere mention of the name sent his heart beating once again.

Eventually, the two models saw their assistants walking together and laughing. Tamiko seemed displeased by this.

"Ryo! When did you ever get a such clingy assistant? She only met Hana and now she's making friends with her?" Tamiko demanded sharply to the man next to her.

"Well. She's really friendly, Tams," Ryo answered, obviously defending Alice. _Unfortunately, you here are the clingy one, Tamiko._

When the two assistants got in proximity with them, they sounded just like robots.

"What can we do for you, Ma'am and Sir?" the two asked in unison. Apparently, both of them were getting ready for the insults that were going to be thrown by Tamiko.

"Since you bitches are totally late, Nina will tell you what to do in the presscon," Tamiko replied without giving respect.

Ryo felt stabbed in the chest when he heard Tamiko call Alice "bitch". However, when he searched for the blonde's reaction, she did not seem to mind it. But both of them got saved when Nina showed up and decided to explain everything to the two.

"Uhm. The two of you will be present at the presscon, of course," Nina replied, trying to fix the sinkhole that her employer just created.

Genji felt his insides break after hearing the obscene word. But he knew that Alice was a resilient woman who would do anything to keep her job, even if it pained for her the most to work with the person who had hurt her before.

Eventually, Tamiko grabbed her handbag and walked away. Nina and Hanako only looked at the model sharply.

"Sorry about that, guys," Nina said apologetically. "Looks like it's her time of the month!"

"It's like as if everyday is her time of the month, Nins!" Hanako chided.

"Well, whatever it is, I think today didn't end up so well," Alice answered back to Hanako.

"On the contrary, I think today ended up so well. Having to cling over Ryo and everything," Genji stated.

Ryo turned to see the blonde, who got plain reactions after Tamiko called her a "bitch".

"Hey, Alice?" Ryo spoke up.

Alice turned to see him, just after she recovered from the insults. She only smiled wryly.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm okay, then I'm gonna answer you. I AM OKAY," Alice answered. "I've got used to having witch and demon bosses anyway."

"if only I've known her to be this rude, I shouldn't have trusted her before," Ryo replied.

"Don't worry, Ryo. It's her who has the attitude problem," Nina consoled the young man. "Not you."

"But be happy, Ryo! At least, you're not receiving any of her treatment!" Alice made a snide remark. "Let's just deal everything with this nice and smooth!"

Genji, Nina and Hanako laughed at Alice's remark. They knew that Alice was right. Tamiko was only being sweet towards Ryo.

"Alice is right, Ryo. We have to make everything calm. Even if it really isn't!" Genji concluded.


	9. Breaking Down

**Author's Note: **Since the story is halfway finished already, I decided to update every other day.

Like I always say before, please do read and review. Thank you so much for doing so! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breaking Down**

That evening, Alice could not sleep. The events that ensued earlier still shook her nerves. Her being face-to-face with Tamiko was the greatest achievement she could ever have as of now. Meeting the Devil Woman was already hard but staying in the house with the Despicable Guy still tested her resilience. With this, she went downstairs and eventually saw Ryo watching movies after she got on the floor itself. However, when she squinted, she saw that the movie was a romantic comedy.

_Wow. Since when did Rooster Head get inclined with romance? _Alice thought in wonder.

But she tried her best not to make a noise. However, her efforts were in vain when she slammed her head onto the wall as she tried to make a left turn. With this, the brunet model went towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked while seeing the blonde who was massaging her head.

Alice looked to her right and was surprised with Ryo's concern for her. she suddenly felt her heart beating fast once again.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," Alice answered consequently, not minding the coldness of her tone.

"Do you need ice?" Ryo offered, trying to lessen the burden of the girl.

Alice shook her head quickly. "I'm okay, Ryo. I'm okay. Don't need to act like my knight in shining armor."

Ryo suddenly felt proud of her comment. He definitely wanted to be her knight in shining armor right now.

"Okay…" Ryo trailed off and suddenly remembered what happened at the studio. "Are you okay with what Tamiko called you?"

Alice raised an eyebrow because of his sudden gentleman attitude towards her. _What?_

Ryo cleared his throat in order to make himself clear to the blonde. "I mean, are you alright despite Tamiko just called you a bitch earlier?" he asked.

"Of course I'm fine!" Alice replied raucously with Ryo's odd way of being sweet towards her. "I've dealt with a lot of people like her and I just don't have to pretend that I'm not okay. I'm used to that kind of job, Ryo. Don't act as if you care about me being insulted. I'm not a typical person who just gets upset because of an insult. Because technically speaking, I know what I'm doing and why I'm doing this. If she belittles me then it's fine. It's nothing personal actually… only business."

Ryo sensed that Alice definitely changed because of him. She used to be a timid teenager when he met her and became friends with her. But now, she had totally gained a whole new attitude and confidence as well. He assumed that working in a graveyard duty in a publishing company must have taken its toll on the blonde and was now turning tables with her as well. But on top of them all, all those reasons started with him rejecting her just because he liked another.

"Okay," Ryo answered sheepishly. "Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Alice stated. "I'm trying to keep myself at a right distance. We're being professionals here, right?"

"I know but why are you making it so obvious?" Ryo asked, trying to figure out what was happening. "We're friends but why are you making it seem that we're not friends?"

Alice felt silent at that point. She wanted to put it in his face about the event years ago but she could not find a word to speak. Ryo looked at her in the eyes and held her shoulders.

"I'm doing my best to get through you again," Ryo said sincerely.

_Wow. Who invented that line? _Alice thought as she was looking into the sparkling blue eyes that matched hers.

"So please let me," Ryo completed. "Let me be your friend once again."

Ryo suddenly felt that his words hurt him. Why did he say that? Oh right. He wanted to be in a safe side with her.

It was Alice's turn to get shocked.

"_Let me be your friend once again…"_

And even in a matter of seconds, it took her so long for it to register. What if she said yes? What if she said no? Will everything change?

"I… I…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, Ryo placed his index finger on her lip. Alice did not know why he did that.

"Please let me."

Eventually, it was Alice's time to surrender. She decided to let him try. Let him try. When Ryo saw her breathe through her nose, he felt that it was the time he let her go.

"Okay…" Alice answered simply. "I'll let you be my friend. But not in front of Tamiko or also known as the Goddess of All Bitches and Devil Woman."

Alice began to think after she said those words. They were already said so she could not take it back.

_I only said it so he would stop bugging me, _Alice thought. _But that won't change anything, will it?_

When her mind drifted back to reality, she could see Ryo smiling.

"I promise, Alice…" Ryo answered.

"Make sure that I won't regret my answer, Akiyama," Alice replied crossly.

"I will!" Ryo jumped up and hugged Alice. The simple gesture made the blonde's heart pump in double.

"Okay!" Alice said as she attempted to drive herself off Ryo. Suddenly, she noticed that the movie was still playing. "Uh… Ryo? Are you finished with your movie?"

Ryo diverted his eyes to the television and realized that the movie was still playing. He laughed in embarrassment.

"Uh… Somehow…" Ryo replied with a laugh. "Wanna watch with me?"

"No," Alice replied and shook her head. "I've got things to do as of now. Where the hell are heading tomorrow?"

"Actually, we're going to meet my fellow models tomorrow," Ryo explained.

"Then presscon's on Thursday," Alice completed nonchalantly. _And I'll have to meet Tamiko once again. Whatta life!_

"And, just to make things clear… Those fellow models are guys…" Ryo warned.

"Then I'll start to find a love life in one of their personal models!" Alice replied with a smug laugh and started waltzing away.

Ryo only laughed but became nervous for himself. What if his friends got Alice's heart first? He decided that it would not happen because he needed to prove to Alice that he was the one worthy of her. But how?

* * *

The next day at nine in the morning, Alice woke up with a smile on her face. Why was she smiling? Because if Ryo can play the game, why cannot she?

_You're going to get your own medicine, Akiyama! _Alice thought with a devious smirk. _Just you wait!_

With this, she stepped out of her pale sheets and began plotting something inside her head.

_Two can play this game! _Alice thought.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Genji knocking on her door.

"Alice?! Are you still dreaming?" Genji hollered.

She eventually stood up and walked towards the door so she could open it. The blonde was surprised that the manager still managed to wake her up during mornings.

"Hey, Genji!" Alice greeted.

"I've got a lot of men for you to work out for later," Genji replied with a grin. "It's a whole fest full of guys in the studio."

"Really?" Alice replied while thinking secretly of her plan to be put in action. "That's nice!"

"Even if I'm rooting for you and my boss, I'm trying my best to drive him out of your mind for a second!" Genji replied humorously.

"Na-uh! I'm not going to be with Ryo anyway. He has a bitch for a girlfriend already!" Alice answered back sarcastically.

Genji laughed. Deep inside, he knew that the blonde still had the heart for Ryo. He was only trying to play Cupid since it was obvious that the two had something for each other given that the two had similar stories about each other. Yet, the two were harboring opposing forces around themselves. Alice was too stubborn to admit that she still likes him while Ryo was too afraid to tell him how he felt towards the girl because he was still guilty.

"So the bitch shall it be," Genji said and followed it with a laugh. "Come on. You've got some P.A. duties to do!"

Alice snorted and it reminded her of being Ryo's nanny once again. "Fine! I'm going!"

"That's my girl!" Genji referred the 'my' as a friend.

Meanwhile, the model was already awake and he was still thinking of what he would do later. Unfortunately, when he heard Alice squeal yesterday, he felt as if he got shattered into a million pieces. Was she interested in some guy other than him? Well, he thought of the possibilities. After she told him that she liked him and he rejected her, the blonde must have probably found another crush to settle with and he wanted that crush to be him once again.

_What am I gonna do? _Ryo thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. _I'm only losing Alice in the process. I'm such a sore loser. I hired her to be my assistant yet I'm also leading her to other guys._

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Rika was working on the editing when she overheard some of her colleagues talking about something nearest her cubicle.

"Ugh! That Tamiko strikes again!" a young woman's voice exclaimed. Rika knew that the voice belonged to Mika Arashi.

"What?" another woman's voice exclaimed. This time, it was Mimi Tachikawa.

"You know my cousin Hanako Daisuke?" Mika asked.

"Uh-huh. What's with her? Was she Tamiko's assistant?" Mimi asked curiously.

"According to Hana, Tamiko threw fits of anger towards the employees in the studio," Mika replied. "She told me that a certain Alice McCoy was Tamiko's latest target!"

Rika felt her hands becoming cold. She suddenly became worried for her friend because of what she heard.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked again. "Alice was Sir Ryo's assistant and she's so kind!"

"Yeah! There's no problem with being kind but it looks like every woman Ryo hooks up with, Tamiko is setting her eyes for them," Mika answered.

Rika eventually stood up and walked towards her door. She could see that her two subordinates were talking directly about the scandalous and female model.

"I don't know if it's true but I'm afraid for Ryo's assistant," Mika continued. "According to Hana, she seemed to be Ryo's type of girl and Tamiko's getting suspicious about it."

Rika now confirmed that the rumors were true. She decided to show up at least for now.

"It seemed to me that something fishy's going on in the showbiz," Rika declared, surprising the two young women. "Why ought bringing Tams up?"

"Gosh, if only you know, Ma'am Rika! The insults have nearly reached the headlines if it wasn't for Ma'am Nina who was there to always cover Tamiko up!" Mika replied. "I pity much my cousin so much! How could she have tolerated a such bad behavior in span of two years?!"

"I don't know. Probably your cousin's heart is as hard as ice," Rika explained.

"Oh no, Ma'am! I still remember what you said to Tamiko! You go, Ma'am!" Mimi replied with a cheer.

"That's nothing. In fact, she had always behaved inappropriately at all times," Rika answered. "What would've happened if the reigning supermodel returns here in the country?"

"Surely she's got nothing against her!" Mimi answered proudly. "Long live Dara Matsui!"

"How about we feature her in a magazine column?" Mika suggested.

"Even it would be true, that would still be classified as libel and we really couldn't do that or we're going to be forced to close Vanity Shinjuku," Rika answered politely. "But enough about Tamiko, alright? Speaking of, what did you also do with Ryo, Mimi?"

"Oh, he's so hot!" Mimi exclaimed dreamily. "His words were inspiring and he's so hot!"

Rika only smacked her forehead in disgust. _What would be the other thing that she'd tell me?_

Back at the Akiyama residence, Alice was getting ready with herself. She was sporting a red V-neck and short-sleeved dress. Oddly enough, she was surprised with herself because she had been wearing a lot of dark-colored dresses at many occasions. But for today, the requirement of wearing a dress was very crucial especially with her job just like this.

She was busy combing her hair when she heard the door open and saw Genji who was now clad in a black long-sleeved button shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Alice!" Genji smiled. "How's everything?"

"I'm doing well!" Alice answered as she continued combing her hair. "Was the big boss awake already?"

"Yes, he is awake," Genji answered. "He seems uneasy because you're going to meet his friends."

This caused Alice to laugh raucously at this point.

"Him? Uneasy? Wow!" she exclaimed. "What was the thing he's afraid of, Genji? That I resign from him?"

"Some sort of… or… just like that," Genji continued. "At any rate, he's afraid to lose a very patient and nice assistant just like you."

"Don't pull my leg, Genji!" Alice snorted.

"I'm just having assumptions, Alice!" Genji replied good-naturedly.

With that, Alice turned to look at herself in the mirror. For her, she definitely had changed. The old timid and shy Alice was gone. Now, a confident and smart Alice was already in her persona. Nothing more would make her feel more intimidated once again.

_You made me like this… _Alice thought while secretly referring to the blue-eyed young man.

"Alright… Seeing that you are still busy beautifying yourself, I'm gonna leave!" Genji replied.

After combing her hair for another moment, Alice finally stopped.

"No, wait!" Alice said and eventually picked her white shoulder bag from the table. "I'm going to leave my room as well."

"Alright," Genji replied as the blonde followed him and closed the door.

At the ground floor, Ryo was waiting for his manager and his assistant. However, as he was waiting, he received a call. He saw that an unknown number flashed in the screen and placed his phone in his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Ryo!"_

Ryo did not have to waste a moment in recognizing the voice. He was glad to hear Kazu's voice once again.

"Hey, Kazu!" Ryo greeted. "I'm so glad to hear from you once again! But how did you get my number?"

_"You're crazy! Rika, remember?" _Kazu exclaimed.

"Oh, right! So what made you call? Unless you want me to meet another girl that I don't like…" Ryo answered sarcastically.

_"Are you an idiot? Rika has been pleading me to ask your free time because she wants to organize a night out with all of the tamers! And since I haven't heard from you for so long, I decided to call you!"_

"Wow, Kazu! I never knew you're so cheesy with these things!" Ryo teased.

_"She also told me that you have Alice for a personal assistant so that'll be easy for us to contact each other!"_

"Yeah…" Ryo replied and blushed at the mention of the name.

_"So just give me your free time and I'll text the soon-to-be Mrs. Wong," _Kazu replied from the other line.

"Alright! But wait! Rika's getting married?!" Ryo asked, very surprised.

_"You're idiot! I'm actually joking but you do know that Rika is Henry's girlfriend, right?" _Kazu laughed. _"Oh well! But actually, it's Takato and Jeri who's getting married first!"_

"I'm not surprised," Ryo replied with a laugh. "Anyway, thanks for your efforts in contacting me. You're the best."

_"Anytime! Oh and don't forget! Can I have an autograph from you when we meet again?! God, I'm so happy that I have a model for a friend!"_

"Oh. You'll surely do have!" Ryo replied obligingly. "Anyway, I need to go since I'm going somewhere with Alice and my manager."

_"Okay! Bye!"_

With this, Ryo hung up the phone. He smiled to himself after remembering that he also had supporters on the side. He heard several footsteps walking towards him and he saw Genji and Alice. When he saw Alice, his jaw literally dropped. He was stunned by her beauty, her svelte figure and unfazing fierceness inside her.

"Wow!" Ryo commented as he saw Alice. "You look ravishing, Alice!"

Alice only gave a sly smile as she noticed Ryo's reaction.

"Come on, Ryo! Let's go!" Genji urged the young man who was still struck by the blonde's new look.

Compared to yesterday, Alice looked more gorgeous today. Yet, Ryo still liked the way his friend dress herself: smart and simple.

The trio walked towards the garage and saw the sleek black car once again. For Alice, she felt sorry for Genji for driving so much whenever Ryo had photoshoots and press conferences. But Genji already insisted yesterday that he was doing a part of his job. And again, they hopped inside the car with Genji sitting on the driver's seat, Alice on the seat beside the driver's seat and Ryo on the passenger seat.

_~ No one else comes close to you_  
_No one makes me feel the way you do_  
_You're so special girl, to me_  
_And you'll always be, eternally_  
_Everytime I hold you near_  
_You always say the words I love to hear_  
_Girl with just a touch, you can do so much_

_No one else comes close ~_

Eventually, when Genji drove the car outside, Alice went out for a minute so she could close the gate of the garage. But being with a model seemed to be different this time because everything in the house only needed a lock. When everything was settled already, she closed both of the gates and returned to the car once again.

"Is everything A-okay?" Genji asked as the blonde hopped inside the car.

"Yes. Let's go!" Alice answered.

Eventually, the three were making their way towards their destination.

While on the trip, Alice was thinking of what she just did yesterday. She had just let Ryo become her friend once again yet. And, she could not stop thinking about him.

_Why? _Alice thought as she let her mind wander off.

_~ Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)_  
_Before you tear us apart (my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_I should've known from the start_  
_You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)_  
_You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart ~_

Somehow, her mind had been full of Backstreet Boys songs that could easily relate with her troubles for now.

_~ Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_Tell me why_  
_I never wanna hear you say_  
_I want it that way ~_

Meanwhile, Ryo was thinking about Alice. He also used the similar thing: relating his life with a song as well.

_~ Lookin' back on the things I've done_  
_I was tryin' to be someone_  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart ~_

_I wish there was something! _Ryo thought as he played with his phone.

As he was opening it, he went to the gallery part of his phone. There was a small picture of Alice in a side view position that he captured when she was busy with her phone yesterday. Even her picture was in a side view one, he was still smitten with it. But he could not use it as wallpaper because of the fact that Genji might tease him for his obvious crush on her.

Meanwhile, Alice's phone also rang. When she opened the screen, she found that the caller was Jun Kazama. She felt shocked because she was riding in a same auto as Ryo and a guy called her.

"H-Hello?" Alice said.

_"Hey, Alice! It's me, Jun!" _Jun exclaimed from the other line.

"Oh! Hi, Jun!" Alice replied but she suddenly had a plan. _Hmm…_

_"So, when are you free? I missed you, you know? I missed you ever since you left the house,"_

"I missed you too. But I'm with my boss right now," Alice answered.

_"Oh… How's everything? Is he beating you with lots of work?"_

"Hmm… Not really… But I can assure you that I'm perfectly in one piece here," Alice answered.

However, Ryo's ears became glued to their conversation. Unfortunately, he assumed that Alice was talking to someone else.

"_Why don't we go out sometime? My treat!"_ Jun suggested.

"Maybe some other time," Alice answered. "I'm still piled up with all the works here. I'll call you when you need me, okay?"

_"Okay! See you!"_

"See you!" Alice exclaimed.

When the blonde hung up the phone, Ryo snorted. He felt his face fire up with jealousy as well.

"Who's that?" Ryo asked sharply. _Who's that guy?_

At the tone of his voice, Alice could see that Ryo was getting jealous. Then she had an idea.

"Why should I tell you?" Alice asked, facing her employer with a wild smirk in her face.

Ryo felt as if he was engaged in a debate with Alice.

"May I at least know who that guy is?" Ryo insisted. He wanted to know who Alice's newest guy in her life.

Alice let out a low laugh but with an obvious evidence on sarcasm hinted in it.

"Oh him? His name's Jun. he used to be my best friend in the office," Alice answered, giving a good description of her friend who adopted her a week ago.

"How long were you best friends?" Ryo asked seriously.

"College days, my dear sir!" Alice answered politely. "He was also my colleague in the editing department!"

Ryo suddenly felt sure that there was nothing between her and his assistant. He could not even take a minute pretending that everything was fine, which definitely was not.

"Why did you ask them, Sir?" Alice asked, wondering if she had offended her boss at some small way.

"Nothing," Ryo answered. "Just pretend that I've said nothing."

The two people in front of the passenger seat wore shocked looks. As they returned to their normal lives, Genji could generalize that Ryo was fallen into the heart of Alice while Alice still needed to decipher the odd behavior of employer.

However, before they could say something, they arrived already at the venue. Ryo could see the efforts of his friend in setting up the entire venue for the models and personal assistant's day.

"Come on, guys!" Ryo answered as he was busy letting out his things in the car. "We're here already!"

"Uhm. I couldn't even understand why you're yelling in front of a five-star hotel!" Alice said to her employer very casually and nicely, in her opinion.

"As if you two can hear me, you know?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"Whatever!" Alice answered. _Dufus._

Eventually, the car arrived at its destination and Genji pulled it to a stop. Alice could see that they were already in a huge pathway and in front as well of a hotel. She and Ryo alighted simultaneously. After they did so, Alice dropped her handkerchief on the pavement and Ryo rushed in to help her pick it up. But when she picked up the handkerchief, Alice and Ryo accidentally locked eyes with each other.

_What the heck? _Alice thought as she got lost into the blue eyes of her former crush and the person she was trying to detest.

_She's so beautiful, _Ryo thought as he saw Alice's eyes once again. _I wish we can be like this._

Meanwhile, Genji alighted and saw what just occurred to him.

"Lovebirds!" he teased as he walked towards them.

When they heard the taunt, both seemed to return from their trance and shook their heads.

"Hmph!" Alice mumbled under her breath.

Ryo decided to go first to check if anything was clear. When he ran back, he immediately grabbed Alice by the arm and ran.

"Ryo? What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked because the young man had been holding her tightly. She could run in heels but being dragged by the model was far too much.

"Just you wait," Ryo answered with a smile.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Alice could see that Ryo was actually attending a party with his friends. Suddenly, a model saw her companion and smiled. For Alice, the young man seemed to resemble Jun but nothing compared to Ryo as well.

"Hi, Akiyama! Who's that?" the spiky-haired young man asked him.

"Oh?" Ryo asked and noticed Alice with him. "Uh, she's my best friend, Tans."

The other model looked at the blonde from head to toe. He smiled in a friendly way.

"Hi. I'm Itano Okazuma," the young man said as he offered to shake Alice's hand.

"Uh, hi?" Alice asked with uncertainty because she did not know what to do for now because the young man in front of her was totally awesome. "I-I'm Alice McCoy."

"Pleased to meet you! you're cute!" the model praised her. "Are you sure you're not a model or something?"

"Eheh… I am sure," Alice answered sheepishly.

"Come on! Join us!" the young man urged them. "So can you, Ryo!"

Ryo only went with Alice because he wanted to protect her from his friends. Some of them were even worse heartbreakers in the history of Shinjuku and he did not want to hurt his friend anymore.

Meanwhile, as she was going with Ryo, Alice realized that she had seen so many guys. But one particular young man caught her fancy and she had a hunch that she knew this one before. But when he turned around, she did not see it coming.

"Ryo!" the young man said.

And unfortunate of all unfortunates, it was Davis Motomiya, the now richest guy in Shinjuku and the one who bought their company before.

_FUCK! _Alice thought as she saw the young man.

"Hey, Alice!" Davis added. "Long time no see!"

_Uh… Yeah… _Alice thought. _why did I underestimate him? He is a friend of Ryo because he's a rich guy._

"Yeah… Hi…" Alice replied timidly.

Ryo was even more confused. "Wait! You two know each other?" he asked the two.

"Who wouldn't know him if he's the one who bought the place where I used to work?" Alice countered.

Ryo scratched his head. So that must be the reason why Davis did not want to make his new company public.

"Okay," Ryo replied.

"It's not all," Davis added. "Alice used to be my girlfriend in college."

This caused Alice to get her eyes widened and Ryo's defensive look appeared.

"Since when?" Alice and Ryo asked.

When the two recited in unison, the two felt embarrassed.

"Don't you remember, Alice? You and me used to be the campus royalties?" Davis asked with a smirk.

_In his fucking dreams, _Alice thought. "Uh… Can you refresh my memory? I've certainly got amnesia after graduation."

Ryo then decided to step up for Alice. "Well… my friend… I don't know if you're telling the truth but it looks like Alice doesn't know anything or remember…"

Alice was surprised with what Ryo just told her. Well, now she was indebted to him because he saved her from an embarrassment that she would face whenever Davis was around. At this point in time, Davis was embarrassed and silently walked away.

"I'm glad that's over," Ryo replied as he was totally gone. "Who knows on what he'll do to you!"

"I… I… I thank you for what you did," Alice answered. "He's really crazy and nuts!"

Ryo smiled since Alice had finally removed the anger in her systems already.

"You're welcome!" Ryo answered and smiled. "Why don't we just enjoy ourselves today? no Tamiko… no shoots? Just us."

Alice's face slowly turned into a smile. _Is he doing this for real? Or is it just my fantasy?_

"Just ignore everything, okay?" Ryo asked as he held her hand.

Unfortunately, Alice could not contain the blush that she was having because Ryo had held her hand. She decided to trust Ryo for now before anything happens worse further.


	10. Green Thing Called Jealousy

**Author's Note: **I decided to cut the story into twenty chapters because I'm losing my free time and as time passes, there come the problems related to academics. So that. But I'll still be hanging here. Thanks for everything! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Green Thing Called Jealousy**

At that very same day, the hotel was furnished with red curtains and it was definitely set for a male and female party. Yes the two saw some females but a few of them were the girlfriends of Ryo's fellow models. Alice began to look at herself down because she was certainly no match for the beauty of the women that she just saw. Ryo noticed this and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, trying to sound antagonistic towards him.

As if he was reading her mind, Ryo assured her with a laugh. "Don't frown. You're prettier than the women over there."

"Hah! Prettier?" Alice snorted. "Why do you also look like as if you want to bang them?"

Ryo let out a laugh. "Why? You jealous that I'm gonna hit on them?" he added.

"No?!' Alice replied in denial. But the truth was, she was just expecting the worst in front of her.

"Aww… My little blondie's getting jealous," Ryo teased. "Don't worry. Because when I'm with you, I'm not gonna look out for other girls. I promise."

Alice only made a face as she mocked Ryo's raising of hand. As the two were currently enjoying themselves, Genji suddenly approached the two.

"So, looks like you two are finally getting alone, eh?" the manager quipped.

Alice only smiled timidly and Ryo saw this. He felt that his heart soared because of her simple smile once again. He even wanted to make that smile grow bigger whenever she was with him.

"Yeah, sure, Genj!" Ryo replied with confidence. "We're getting all along!"

Alice only made it sure to accomplish a part of her plan. Actually, she still believed that something ulterior was in Ryo's mind right now and she could not help but become suspicious of what he would do especially with her around.

"Uh… That's something to be put to question," Alice answered with a timid chuckle. "And, I'm going to the restroom."

Ryo nodded as the blonde sauntered off. "Take care!" he added.

"Yeah, sure!" Alice answered casually as she continued walking.

* * *

When the blonde was walking around the white-tiled pathway, she did not notice where she was going because she was looking down and finding something inside her bag. Eventually, she bumped into someone. When she stood up and saw the man, she did not expect what she just saw. Because standing in front of her was the kind-hearted and onyx-eyed young man with black hair as well. It was actually Jun Kazama!

"J-Jun?" Alice asked as she noticed the young man who was now wearing a white long-sleeved and buttoned shirt. "Oh my gosh! Is that you?"

The young man smiled as the woman in front of him spoke up. Yes, he was still the young man with his hair to the side and he still had the tantalizing black eyes which struck the blonde so much.

"Alice!" the young man exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here! Wow!" Alice said as she could not believe that her former housemate was standing in front of her. "I can't believe you're here! What brings you here, Jun?"

"I've been dragged here by my guy friend who was a model for Vanity Shinjuku. Can't you believe that he only dragged me to his party of his?" Jun asked with amusement.

"So do me!" Alice laughed. _Both of us were only dragged here in this mess._

"What about you, Alice? What brings you here to the land of the living?" Jun teased. "And you haven't told me where you're working already, you know?"

Alice laughed sheepishly. She had not told Jun of her whereabouts since she last saw him.

"Oh… I'm working already as a personal model," Alice answered in a narrative tone. "But I'm not gonna tell you who the model is. He might curse me for his newfound fame and everything!"

Alice looked at her watch and found that she still had so many hours to spare before she went home. Before she knew it, Jun began to hug her. She was wide-eyed when he hugged her and she was taken aback with this sudden move.

"I missed you so much, Alice…" Jun said to Alice.

Alice was still surprised. She did not know if she will return the hug or just stand there and pretend that nothing happened. Deep inside, her heart still yearns for her other best friend but she does not allow herself to be overtaken by her own feelings especially when they were still playing tricks on her.

"Yeah, Jun…" Alice said trying to return the hug nicely as she was wrapped by Jun himself. "I missed you too!"

But from afar, Ryo was walking towards the restroom because he wanted to check if Alice was fine. However, he found Alice in a state of embrace with another man. He was agape when he saw them.

_Alice? And another man?! _Ryo thought as he felt his nerves crush him. _Why were all the girls that I learned to love become taken all of a sudden? Is it karma because of what I did before?_

Ryo could not bear to look at Alice and another guy hugging in front of him so he was still agape. He felt that his efforts were ruined because of that event. And for the second time in his life, his heart was broken once again.

For a moment, Alice was lost in thought. She remembered Ryo hugging her when they met again. And now, Jun was hugging her as well. She realized that her heart had to decide between the two guys.

_I can't believe this… Why am I suddenly thinking of Ryo? _Alice thought as she realized that Jun's hug suddenly became meaningless for her.

Alice's mind had returned to reality when she saw Ryo standing several meters away from her. She was shocked and with that, she eventually broke away from Jun's grasp.

In order to make sure, Ryo walked towards Alice's direction. Alice clearly saw this act.

_I wonder what he's thinking now, _Alice thought. _I think I made him jealous. But no matter, Alice, all you wanted to do to him was to return the favor. _

Alice and Jun broke away from each other and saw Ryo coming towards them.

"H-Hey, Alice!" Ryo said. _This might be my last chance with her even if she was not interested either. _

"Oh, hi, Ryo!" Alice said with no expression. When she realized that Jun was still standing beside her, she decided to introduce him to Ryo as well. "Anyway, Ryo, this is Jun Kazama… My friend from college and my former officemate… Jun, this is Ryo Akiyama, my friend in high school… and my current boss…"

"Nice to meet you, Sir! I'm Jun Kazama!" Jun said and offered his hand. But being around with a model for a friend, he did not have to act awkwardly enough.

"Oh… Nice to meet you too…" Ryo said and shook Jun's hand nonchalantly because he felt jealous towards the other young man. "Anyway, I didn't know that I would see you here… So, I gotta go…"

Ryo just walked away from Alice with disappointment. Alice somehow smiled dryly after seeing Ryo walking away from her. But a part of her felt guilty.

_So what if he walked away? _Alice thought. _It's not yet the end of the world, you know?_

"So, Alice?" Jun started with curiosity, startling the blonde and eventually she looked at him. "Who was that guy?"

"He's… just my… friend…" Alice said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And he's the model I'm talking about. But enough of him,okay? I don't usually entertain talks regarding my new boss. It's kinda disturbing me."

"Really?" Jun asked, feigning interest. "Why?"

"Well, he's usually ending up dating girls every other day," Alice answered. "It's kinda a turn-off for me."

"What if I tell you that I'm not like him?" Jun asked sincerely. "Will you consider me as an option?"

Alice thought for a moment. Jun was right. if she did not like a womanizer for a boyfriend, what did she prefer?

"Hmm… I don't really know the answer… But I think I will," Alice answered reluctantly.

"Besides, we're no longer housemates or officemates. We can start something already as well," Jun answered. "We'd make a great pair if you'd let me."

Alice felt an arrow struck to her chest. She felt guilty for having two guys spinning around her world and she had to choose one over the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was standing at a nearby pathway when he saw Ryo, walking towards him and was feeling down.

"Ryo?" Genji asked, notcing how wrinkled Ryo looked. "Are you okay?"

Ryo sighed as he remembered what had just occurred in front of him. "Yeah…"

Genji noticed that something was really wrong. "You don't sound like you're okay. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"It's nothing really," Ryo denied weakly.

"You're bipolar, Ryo," Genji replied with a laugh. "When you were with Alice earlier, you looked like as if you've reached the Mount Everest. And now you're looking as gloomy as the storm! What happened, anyway?"

Ryo remembered again the pain when he heard Alice's name. He wanted so badly to punch her companion earlier but what was his right to do that? He was never Alice's boyfriend. He was only her employer, not anything else.

"Tell me, Ryo," Genji answered. "So that I can help you."

"It's just…" Ryo answered wistfully. "Can't I deserve to love a person without any hindrances?"

Genji wore a look of surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What do you mean hindrance?"

"What if the girl you loved already had someone in her life?" Ryo asked, feeling surreal things inside his stomach. Butterflies in his stomach, that is.

"You mean Alice?" Genji asked, scratching his temples. _Alice has a new love life? Since when?_

Ryo nodded simply. "I saw another man and Alice hugging each other in front of the restroom."

Genji puffed a little air from his nose. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Ryo answered ruefully.

"Don't lose hope, Ryo. Maybe that guy was just a friend," Genji advised optimistically. "Besides, knowing Alice's job before she landed here as your personal assistant, she had so many guy friends in the past! Cheer up, Ryo!"

"I sure hope so, Genji. I think I'm going crazy!" Ryo answered while feeling his head first.

"Congratulations, Ryo!" Genji teased. "You're finally in love with a girl!"

"Yeah…" Ryo answered sheepishly. _I am, really._

At that moment, Alice and Jun were walking inside the hall. The young man still had questions regarding Alice's new job.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ryo Akiyama's your boss when we're still living as housemates?" Jun asked curiously.

Alice took a deep breath as she searched for a correct answer. "Because he didn't want any other people crowding over him. It's bad enough that he was already famous before just because of Digimon. So he wanted to lessen his publicity even more. That was the real challenge. How to lessen Ryo's publicity?"

"Oh…" Jun said, trying to comprehend the situation. "So that's the reason?"

"Yeah," Alice answered as she cleared her throat. "So, where are you working now?" she asked shyly.

"Me?" Jun asked. "Oh. I'm actually working as a managerial assistant in a company just nearest to where we used to work. And oh yeah, I…"

"Saw him. I saw Davis Motomiya, the new owner of the Shinjuku Publishing. Period!" Alice completed for him yet in an irritated tone. "I know what you're going to say."

Jun let out an unusual roar of laughter. "How did you know that's what I'm going to say?"

Alice let out a snort. "Uhm… When I told you that before, you sounded as if you're teasing me so badly."

Eventually, the young man resumed laughing. "Now that you got me, spare some details. So you saw him again, huh?! What did he and you say?" he asked.

"What would I say to that asshole?" Alice asked with her nerve-wrenching voice. "God! In the first place, he's totally annoying and a pain in the ass!"

"What did he say?" Jun asked, very intrigued with what she just said. Well, he was already used to her obscene words but today seemed to be different because she just described a certain person. And when she described a certain person, she meant it with feelings.

"He said that I'm his girlfriend way back in college!" Alice replied in disdain. "Can you believe that, Jun?"

"I could hardly agree," Jun replied with a smirk of his own. "Besides, pretty girls like you are so like guy magnets if you must know!"

"Ha-ha! But, the worst part is, Ryo was with me when that happened," Alice answered ruefully.

"What did your knight in shining armor said when you and him heard about that thing?" Jun asked curiously. "I mean, when Davis told you about that fake statement?"

"He obviously had no idea and told Davis that proof was non-existent," Alice answered humorously. "I meant that kind of premise about me being Davis' girlfriend was an invalid one."

Jun laughed at Alice's mathematical way of interpreting things. "You know something?"

Alice listened intently. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I have a feeling that your boss is crazy about you." Jun grinned as he laughed as well. "I know one when I see one!"

Alice's forehead wrinkled at the piece of fact. "How are you sure about that?" she asked, feeling doubtful of the piece of information given to her.

"I'm sure. When he shook my hand, he looked as if he was mad at me… or jealous at me!" Jun answered. "And still, I don't even know why!"

Alice smiled deviously. _Then everything's according to plan! Stage one completed!_

But Jun turned to look at Alice sincerely. He tried his best to see the blonde's eyes through his.

"But even if he's jealous at me for one thing or another, I really want to make you happy, Alice," Jun replied sincerely. "And I'll do it if you'd really let me."

The last sentence struck Alice too hard. Maybe she wanted a man who would make her happy and would not reject her because she was someone else.

"You know, Jun… Even if I mistrusted you at first, you could be a real gentleman at all times!" Alice answered pleasantly. "Thanks for everything… Maybe I'll consider what you just said to me."

"You're welcome!" Jun answered. "You know that I'll always be here for you."

Eventually, the two broke from each other's gaze and walked along the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ryo was feeling uneasy even if Genji was with him in the hallway where they stood. He felt queasier now that he knew Alice could be with another guy right now.

"Why are you fretting so much, Ryo? Maybe the guy you just saw was just Alice's friend!" Genji replied positively, hoping that his boss would entertain his assumptions.

"How am I gonna accept that, Genj?" Ryo asked with an evident trace of worry in his voice.

"Then try to prove to the girl that you're worth loving!" Genji advised. "Try to work on it, Ryo."

Ryo wore a look of surprise. "Why? Why are you rooting for me, Genji?" he asked.

"Ryo, I maybe older but I'm wiser than you," Genji declared.

Ryo felt silent at that point. Genji was totally right.

"Besides, I'm going to leave next week so I'm hoping that you two will get it along!" Genji replied. "I'm going to put Alice in charge as your manager at that time."

"Where are you going, Genji?" Ryo inquired once again.

"I'm going to Okinawa next week since you're going on a sabbatical leave after all your photoshoots this week," Genji answered.

Ryo nodded. However, his thoughts were disturbed when they heard footsteps coming towards them. When he looked up, he saw that the pair was Alice and Jun. his color turned a little shade paler when he met the two and Genji noticed this.

"Hey, Ryo!" Alice greeted. _This is gonna be fun!_

"Hey…" Ryo said nonchalantly, trying to ignore the presence of Alice's friend in front of him.

Evidently, Genji noticed Ryo's reaction and secretly laughed because the model had been green with jealousy so far.

_It looks like that the young man is her friend, _Genji assumed inside his mind. _And Ryo is definitely showing his jealousy very well! Way to go, Ryo._

Jun felt awkward even if Alice was with him. He decided to walk away for a moment because he needed to do something for the moment.

"Uhm… I needed to go already, Alice," Jun said with a smile. "I'll send you a text, okay?"

"Okay!" Alice replied, trying not to sound too excited. After all, she was already standing in front of Ryo and Genji.

Eventually, the young man walked off, leaving the smiling Alice and her two male companions agape. When the young man was totally gone, the manager decided to ask the very main question.

"Uhm… Alice?" Genji asked curiously. "Who's that guy?"

Ryo stepped out a bit so the blonde could answer the manager's question without hassles.

"Uh… He's a friend," Alice answered casually even if she knew that was the whole truth and her employer just assumed that she was going out with Jun.

"Really?" Genji asked now surprised with what he had just heard. _At least I have a consolation that Ryo was just only assuming._

"Yeah! Really!" Alice cleared everything. "What did Ryo say?"

Genji laughed as he remembered the green monster that captured his employer.

"Oh… He's asking if you're taken," Genji teased.

Alice only snorted. "Come on."

"Alright," Genji answered nicely.

Ryo only gave a one last look at Alice before returning his attention towards his cellphone. He felt guilty for being jealous because he had no right in Alice's life. But he was thinking of a way on how to apologize to her as well.

Eventually, the hotel visit was over and the trio was ready to go home. Alice needed to rest because she had to deal first with Ryo's pretending girlfriend once again the next day. While Ryo and Alice were waiting for him, Genji brought the car to the door.

"Come on, guys! Let's hop inside!" Genji urged as he pressed the horn and lowered the window.

The employer and his personal assistant were not in speaking terms. Both were still harboring feelings toward each other. Ryo was feeling his high pride while Alice was trying to conceal the fact that she was the one who made the deal to be friends with Ryo again, even if it meant blushing, unusual beatings of the heart and the other things that would remind her of freaking romance.

"Uh… Alice?" Ryo asked, hoping to get an answer from the blonde.

"Yeah?" Alice answered. _What does he want now?_

"Sorry for my reaction earlier," Ryo said apologetically. "I guess I'm just… I'm not used to seeing you with someone else."

Alice's brows curled and let out a shy laugh. "Don't worry. He's just a friend. Or maybe something more…"

"Are you sure he's just a friend, Alice?" Ryo asked to make it clear. _I hope she says yes._

"Yes!" Alice answered. "What seems to be the problem, Mister Akiyama?"

"Nothing but awesome," Ryo replied, having his confidence regained back. "Then you won't mind me having a date with you one of these days?"

"Pardon me? A dare or a date?" Alice asked, trying to make sure that she had heard it correctly.

"A date," Ryo assured. "It's no longer a dare."

Alice felt her blood boil at the dare. "So you're just playing with me, alright?" she snapped.

"N-No! It's not a dare!" Ryo answered with a grin.

"If I find out that you're playing with me once again, Akiyama, then I won't have any other choices for you," Alice threatened since she felt that she was being lured into a small piece of trap.

"No, I won't!" Ryo assured. "I promise that I'm gonna make it real! Just like my friendship to you."

Alice was now in a quandary. There was a guy she used to fall for and another was a guy who was determined to sweep her off her feet. She was totally confused right now because two guys were now after her yet her heart still pumped for the model. A part of her was still infatuated with Ryo.

"Okay," Alice answered, agreeing but still trying to test the hypothesis whether what Ryo said was true or false. _Let's see about this!_

"Alright!" Ryo smiled as he jumped off in the air. _You won't regret this, Alice! I promise!_

_What if it's just a plan to get back at me because he only pities me? _Alice thought to herself. _Better expect the worst rather than assume everything wherein you'll get hurt in the end. When you play with love, it's either you play with your heart or play with nothing at all!_

Suddenly, she felt proud of herself for having told that quote. She did not even know where that came from.

Eventually, the black car arrived in front of them and the two went to their respective seats so they could go. Genji was surprised to see Ryo smiling once again as the young man hopped inside the passenger seat.

"Alice? What happened?" Genji asked the blonde as she made way beside her.

"Uhm… Someone owed Ryo and I think he paid Ryo his due," Alice replied with a snicker. "That's why he looked so happy."

Ryo only let out a chuckle as he sat inside the middle part of the car.

_Ryo really is a bipolar one! _Genji thought as he realized his employer's behavior. _For a moment, he's happy, and then he becomes sad… Now he's happy! God, help me in convincing my employer to turn to the good side!_

Eventually, the car moved out as it was already traveling the picturesque city of Shinjuku.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side, Hanako was busy scheduling her employer when suddenly; she heard a conversation going on. When she peeked from the wall, she saw that it was Tamiko and another model which she deduced to be Raya Taro.

"It seems to me that Ryo's newest assistant was a clingy girl," Tamiko started.

"Clingy? How could you be sure about that?" the other model asked.

"Every time Ryo glances over her direction, it seemed to me that they're like glue. His eyes were glued towards her and I'm not okay with it," Tamiko replied snappily. "And her name's Alice McCoy."

"So what are you going to do her then?" Raya asked her.

"I'm gonna find a specific information about that girl and investigate her!" Tamiko answered. "That woman can't stand in my way!"

"So was it only coincidental that Ryo lost a personal assistant before? In the persona of Naomi?" Raya deduced.

"Yeah and I don't want to know the tiny details about his former assistant's life," Tamiko answered bossily. "And with the way that Alice spoke to me yesterday, it's as if she was really testing my patience!"

"Whoa, girl! Personal assistant rivalries are not my thing!" Raya consoled her friend. "Why don't you just treat that Alice just like Hana?"

"Hana and Alice?!" Tamiko laughed raucously. "It's impossible! Hana can be bossed around while Alice speaks up as always! Who does she think she is?!"

At that point, Hanako's hands began to clench tightly. She actually had enough but for the sake of her family, she had to work.

_Let's see what we're gonna do, Miss Tamiko! _Hanako thought angrily. _You may have been bossing me but you know what else I can do right now! _

However, as she realized that her newfound friend was the one that has been talking about; she could not help but feel worried for the girl.

_I don't know what Tamiko wants to do with Alice but I have a feeling that it's not going to be good! _Hanako concluded. _Oh, Alice…_

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio had reached the Akiyama residence after a travel of thirty minutes. Ryo felt relaxed even if his day was almost ruined by petty jealousy but he got the consolation that the young man he just met was only Alice's friend and nothing else. So when he got down from the auto, he alighted first and opened the door for Alice.

"Hm?" Alice asked in surprise. _Okay? What's this all about?_

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm not gonna scare you!" Ryo assured her.

"I'm not scared," Alice retorted. "I'm just surprised because of what you just did."

Just as the moment was going on, the blonde's phone rang. When she saw what was on the screen, it was her mother.

"Hello, Mom?"

Alice went away for a few moments to talk to Mrs. McCoy.

_"Hi, dear! How's everything?!"_

"Okay… I'm now working as a personal assistant but I just got home. What's up?"

_"Well, I tried to call the airline for a follow-up ticket for you. And I realized that you're the one going to the States and not me,"_ Mrs. McCoy answered.

Alice felt that her heart beat twice. First, she accepted a deal between her and Ryo to stay as friends and now her mother was already phoning her that she had to go and leave for America.

"Until when am I supposed to stay?" Alice asked softly, not wanting her employer to know that his new assistant would leave him abruptly. She just got the position and she had to work up on it.

_"How long did you tell Ryo when you accepted the job?"_

"I told that I'm going to leave but not to him. I told his manager," Alice answered. "I'm already in a hot seat with him and I just don't want to make it bigger right now."

_"Alright. At least you're decisive already,"_ Mrs. McCoy advised.

"Yeah," Alice answered. "If I didn't find this job, who knows what I'm going to do already."

_"So, speaking of Ryo, how's life being his assistant? is it good or bad?"_

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Can it be both?"

_"Why? I'm sure something must have happened to you just now!"_

"Uhm… How about being face to face with a woman who had a stone for a heart? That's right!"

_"Don't worry, dear! That's how showbiz works! All of the people you'll meet are conceited, stubborn, proud and vain too!"_

"I'm used to it when I entered Shinjuku Publishing already," Alice pointed out.

_"That's good. I'm proud that you're flexible enough to enter into jobs that are so… you know?"_

"I can still manage it. But when you told me about my soon departure, I just don't know how to break it to my employer!"

_"You'll tell it in no time! But for now, you just have to keep it mum!"_

"Okay, Mom. Thanks. Thanks for advising me even if you're miles away from me. I really missed you."

_"Same here, dear. That's why I booked you already a flight to America so that you can live here permanently. Was there a reason why you don't want to go?"_

"N-No!" Alice denied strongly. "I don't have a love life here so put the question out."

_"Okay! Anyway, I have to go because your grandfather needs me at the back. I just called you so I can inform you!"_

"Okay! Just tell grandpa that I miss him too! Bye, Mom! Take care!"

_"Take care too, darling!"_

When her mother hung up, Alice walked back towards the main door and saw Ryo still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" Alice asked her employer.

"I'm waiting for you, you know?" Ryo answered.

"Hmm… You do know pretty well that I'm the one who's going to wait on you, Sir!" Alice replied with a snort.

"Don't worry about it, Alice! From now on, I'm going to be the good guy!" Ryo promised and raised his right hand.

"Right…" Alice could not help but laugh sarcastically.

"What's wrong with it?" Ryo inquired.

"It sounds unusual actually," Alice answered frankly.

"Oh no… You're not making fun of me, are you?" Ryo teased.

"Definitely no." Alice smirked. "Let's go before Genji starts asking questions."

"You may be right." Ryo smiled as they went inside.


	11. Lies, Secrets and Deceits

**Author's Note: **I know the plot's getting thicker and thicker so I'm trying to post everything I wrote. I'm getting a bit busy so I'm gonna stick to making this story until the first week of December. I also have a pending story (I actually adopted it from another writer) but I feel that I can't do two stories at the same time. My mind's already stuffed with this, so yeah.

It's the 1st of December here in the Philippines and 24 days to go!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lies, Secrets and Deceits (LSD)**

The next day, Alice was trying to maintain her calm attitude as she was in the main hall of the hotel ballroom once again. Why? She had been seeing her boss' "girlfriend" as well as Hanako and Nina. Genji needed to safeguard the manners of everyone inside the press conference and was worried regarding Tamiko's sudden change in personality whenever she was around.

Ryo and Tamiko were located in a long table wherein they looked like presidentiables. Their long table was draped in red cloth wherein they had pleats all over them. The ceiling was also draped with red fabric and it was fit for a formal press conference. But of course, Ryo had to wear his trademark black and white semi-formal suit while Tamiko had to wear a black dress with black high heels. Supposedly, she was supposed to wear red but Hanako informed her employer that she would end up like the table cloth if she wore red.

_Keep yourself calm, Alice McCoy! _Alice thought as she saw the two models getting ready for the press conference. _Imagine, believe and achieve and nothing will go wrong!_

But then again, Hanako was watching her employer when she was with her friend, Alice. The two assistants were eyeing the two models with such scrutiny for Tamiko while admiration for Ryo. It was actually a jam-packed event since the two were considered the famous pair in the world of Japanese fashion. But deep inside their hearts that Tamiko was actually a bitch in disguise. If only Japan knew how wicked Tamiko could be whenever she was present in photoshoots.

"So, Mr. Akiyama," the reporter began. "How long are you going to continue being the god of all models here?"

Ryo only let out a victorious smirk because of the title that was given to him. On the other hand, Alice felt disgusted with the fact that he was getting full of himself.

_Oh brother! _Alice thought. _I wonder what he's gonna say!_

Meanwhile, Genji went towards Alice so he could notice the blonde's reaction now that they were in a press conference.

"I know what you're feeling, Alice!" Genji replied with a grin.

"It's so surreal, you know?" Alice asked the manager ruefully.

"Just watch! Maybe he'll change because you're here already!" Genji joked. "Maybe you're his source of confidence, Alice!"

"Wow, Genji! I totally can't believe what you just said!" Alice said and laughed. "You're really out of your mind!"

"Why? Is it bad for me to pair you with him?" Genji smirked, implying to Alice a somehow-not-good impression.

But when they returned their gaze towards the models, they noticed something. Something odd and fishy was over there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was on her way with her boyfriend Henry and her fellow comrades in Vanity Shinjuku. Fortunately, Henry was on a leave since he spent the rest of the days working overtime and he promised to his girlfriend that he would be with her on her big break for her magazine.

"Looks like the royal couple is here!" Rika said to Henry as she saw Ryo and Tamiko being seated together.

"Where?" Henry asked her.

Rika only used her lips to point where the model was. Henry laughed in amazement.

"Boy… I think he enjoys being with Tamiko far enough!" Henry teased. "

"But I still can't believe that you got flirted by the most flirtatious bitch in the planet!" Rika said, feeling grossed at the memory. "I just can't get it off my mind, you know?!"

Henry only draped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, Ri! I promise that I'll let my guard up!" Henry assured her. "And you know that I won't look at other girls!"

"Of course you won't. You're a nice guy!" Rika replied and snorted as well. She could not help but feel jealous sometimes after what happened between Tamiko and Henry. It was totally unbearable for her.

Mimi noticed her employer's unusual love affair with the blue-haired young man so she only laughed at them.

"Ma'am Rika? Jealous?" Mimi snorted as she saw the two in an attempt to beat each other playfully. "That's hard to believe!"

"You won't believe it, Mimi!" Henry replied proudly as he pulled Rika closely. "My girlfriend will kill all the girls who flirt with me unnecessarily!"

Rika's cheeks only turned red at his statement. "Meet the Japanese Amazon bitch," she replied with a chuckle and Henry followed suit.

Then the couple and their friends went towards the area near the models since their job was also to cover today's event.

* * *

On the other hand, Ryo was glancing over Genji, Alice, Hanako and Nina who were standing a few meters away from their seats. When he saw the blonde, he felt his heart leap in inspiration for him to answer the reporter's question.

"Thank you for that wonderful question," Ryo started as he motioned towards the microphone to make his voice even louder. "As you can see, I don't see myself as a god of all models here. But thanks for the name, anyway."

_I don't get it,_ Genji thought as he pondered his employer's statement. _There must be a contrapositive inside Ryo's statement, anyway._

Then another yell followed from the back of their area. Alice now had to cover her ears because of the dynamic of the ladies' voice.

"But," Ryo went on as he tried to slow his fans down, just like what he used to do during the Digimon era. "I would like to thank all of fans, friends, and the supporters of me and Tamiko."

Tamiko only gave a victorious smirk as Ryo mentioned her name. She suddenly felt proud of herself for what she did during the past months as Ryo's co-worker and partner at the newest fashion line. However, as she saw the blonde talking to her personal assistant, her blood boiled in anger.

_Ugh! That blonde is such a sweet-talker and clingy towards my assistant! _Tamiko thought. _I need to get rid of her once and for all!_

"And, I am thankful because without them I won't become who I am. The Ryo Akiyama standing in front of you won't be here if it isn't for you guys! But to answer the question about how long will I be going to be the god of all models here? I will be here as always because I really love my job here as a model," Ryo answered with confidence.

Then Ryo's answer was followed by a big loud yell. The reporters from different magazines had to go with the flow since they were part of the event as well.

At that moment, Rika and Henry were documenting the entire sentence. Rika was writing on a notebook while Henry had to bring his recorder since it would be hard for them to catch up. And being the ever-loving boyfriend, Henry still gave his support towards Rika's work since the auburn-haired woman was also supportive whenever his breaks came along. If somebody noticed that they were clingy towards each other, that was because being with each other was their definition of love. Even Tamiko could not break through their shell-hard relationship.

"Rika, I'm glad that I didn't accept the opportunity of being a model," Henry remarked with amusement. "I'd rather be with you and cover events like this with you rather than be in a spotlight and be only loved because of your looks."

Rika only smiled because she remembered that Henry got offered to work as a model three years ago. However, it was the strong-willed Henry who turned down the offer because his passion was actually his girlfriend and his computers along with his family and friends. He wanted to stay low just like Rika.

"Even if you're not a model, girls around would flock over you because of your looks!" Rika replied as she took note of Ryo's complete statement. This was her actual job, covering big events such as this one. "Come on."

Mimi was with Rika and urged Cody to take photos as much as possible. It was similar to the way they interviewed Ryo for Vanity Shinjuku last Monday.

"Come on, Cody!" Mimi urged him as they made way through the thick crowd of people.

Rika and Henry only looked at each other with a smirk on their faces as they saw the potential spark inside Mimi and Cody.

When the press conference continued, it was Tamiko's turn to answer the reporters as well.

"Okay. Now that we had Ryo's answer, how about we ask Tamiko?" the reporter declared.

"Yes?" Tamiko replied with a change of tone in her voice. Yes, she was still the flirtatious model the entire modeling world has known.

"Alright," the reporter replied. "So what about you? You're the goddess of the females! You've got the some sort of femme fatale as they would say."

Tamiko only waited for the question that she longed to hear.

"So, with you and Ryo as the 'it-couple' of the moment, can we hear it from you once and for all?" the reporter started. "Are you and Ryo Akiyama an item?"

This startled everybody, including Ryo himself. Genji only face-palmed himself as Alice placed her two fingers on her temples. After all, the minions of Ryo had exerted so much in surviving the patience of the female model. Hanako wished for the opposite while Nina only had to cross her fingers as well.

"Yes," Tamiko replied, obviously lying to benefit herself. "Ryo Akiyama and I are currently dating."

Even the model's daughter and her boyfriend did not even believe what they just heard. Rika was surprised that even models could lie at a short notice. Eventually, they sentence was followed with an "Aww" sound.

_Why would you believe in what Tamiko would say anyway? _Rika thought with superficiality. _Oh well. Karma's actually digital, baby girl Tamiko-slash-slutty girl Tamiko._

Well, shocked was an understatement for Ryo. It was because he was disturbed by what Tamiko replied just now. Him? Dating Tamiko?

_Oh come on, Tamiko! _Ryo thought in disgust. _What kind of fib did you just say today?_

"Looks like Ryo himself was shocked! Well, that's good news because love can totally bring shock waves to a mind!" the reporter smirked as he noticed Ryo's facial expression.

Then a loud laughter filled the air except for the audience composed of Genji, Alice, Rika, Henry, Mimi, Cody, Nina and Hanako.

_I can't believe this! To think that she really is a bitch in disguise! _Alice thought as she recorded everything that she just heard.

_Way to go, Tamiko! Feel free to dream! Because Ryo already is taken! _Genji thought as well.

On the other hand, the couple from Vanity Shinjuku became agape. Rika was definitely pissed off at Tamiko's attitude while only Henry shook his head.

"How am I gonna publish this lie?" Rika asked as she massaged her temples as well.

"Why don't you ask Ryo?" Henry suggested. "After all, he himself knows the truth that they're not exactly dating."

"We have Ryo but the entire Japan has Tamiko AND Ryo. if we hear Ryo's story and publish it, then Tamiko's fan will accuse us of libel," Rika answered after thinking too hard. "If we publish what we heard today, then Ryo might sue us for publishing a lie! Why is everything revolving into contrapositives?"

"You're right. But what can we do either?" Henry asked. "We're only just reflecting into paper what we just heard."

"I don't know. I'm glad I'm the editorial consultant, not the editor-in-chief!" Rika answered with a shrug.

At the same moment, Alice and Hanako as well as Genji with Nina were currently debating Tamiko's statement.

"I should've known that Tamiko wouldn't be up to any good!" Nina replied, concluding that it was hopeless for her ward to change her ways. "She only told herself a lie!"

"Unless Dara returns from her sabbatical this month, she'll be living prima donna here!" Hanako added. "Dara was the only one whom Tamiko could not defeat."

Alice was somehow confused with the Dara that Hanako mentioned.

"Excuse me but who was Dara anyway?" Alice asked with genuine confusion.

"Oh? Dara? She's the supermodel of Japan who shared the same rank as Rumiko Nonaka. She only took a break after her boyfriend cheated on her with another model," Genji explained. "Eventually, Tamiko took over and became the living drama queen all over Japan and declared that Dara was completely gone."

"I heard Rika also got a bad encounter with Tamiko before. If Rika wasn't the daughter of Rumiko, she would have had the same embarrassment with the people Tamiko bullied," Alice explained.

Nina and Hanako only looked at Alice with wide eyes. Alice somehow noticed this.

"Did I say something?" Alice asked after she saw Tamiko's minions looking at her.

"You know Rumiko and Rika Nonaka?!" the two chorused while Genji laughed in amusement.

Alice snorted. "Of course I do! Rika's my other best friend and her mother was a close friend of our family!" she added.

"So you really have a connection with some showbiz people!" Nina concluded with a smile.

"Yeah. But sad to say that Tamiko has been added to my list recently," Alice replied.

Then the press conference continued for a while until they were finished.

* * *

When the press conference was finished, all of the people had sauntered off except for him, Tamiko and his crewmen who were located at the other side of the hallway. When he felt that everything was fine for now and he was alone with Tamiko anyway, he decided to confront her once and for all.

"What did you just say earlier?" Ryo asked Tamiko, trying his best not to let his anger consume him.

"About what?" Tamiko asked with an obvious tinge of denial in her voice.

"You know that, Tamiko?" Ryo pointed out. "You already told it!"

Tamiko thought for a moment and suddenly found the idea.

"What?!" Tamiko asked again. "I just confirmed that we're an item! What's wrong with it?!"

Ryo only let a huffed breath. "You know what's wrong?!" he added.

"What?!" Tamiko repeated.

"That answer! It's actually wrong!" Ryo answered. "We're never an item, okay?"

Tamiko was speechless for the moment.

"We're never an item and we will never be one!" Ryo finished. "You just embarrassed ourselves during the conference earlier! Now the entire people will be expecting that we'll end up having a movie together and it's your entire fault!"

"So what if that's a fallacy?" Tamiko asked demandingly. "It will eventually come true anyway!"

At that point, Alice only saw the two models somehow arguing. She was confused because of what they were talking about. She decided to barge in for now because Genji told her that they need to get home before the sun sets.

"Uhm… Sir Ryo?" Alice asked courteously. "Genji wants to tell you that we need to go immediately."

Ryo felt relieved now that Alice had come to him and stop all the nonsense.

"Okay. I'll be right with you, guys," Ryo answered very much.

This angered Tamiko somehow because she and Ryo were arguing about her answer and now Ryo was smiling because of the blonde.

"Okay, Sir," Alice answered and turned her heels so she could walk away.

Ryo then turned to face Tamiko one last time before he left.

"I'm sorry, Tamiko," Ryo said. "But I'm not going to let this issue pass."

Then he left the angering model. Tamiko gritted her teeth and blamed the blonde for what happened to them.

_I swear that you, Alice McCoy, be eliminated in Ryo's life completely! _Tamiko thought angrily.

* * *

As she was walking, Alice was done encoding all of Ryo's schedules in a tablet when she saw a familiar brunette walking towards her.

_Shimei Takeda? _Alice thought as she guessed correctly.

Shimei Takeda was a short-haired brunette who was currently wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans along with black wedged shoes with open toes. Alice remembered that her friend used to be an accountant for Shinjuku Publishing but now she was taken by a company in Shinjuku and she was one of her other friends as well.

When the brunette saw the young blonde, her eyes twinkled and ran towards her.

"Alice!" the brunette said and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Alice noticed that her friend's eyes were tainted with sadness as they broke up for a split second. She could see that the girl was undergoing some kind of depression because of her eyes and the condition of her face.

"Shimei? What's wrong?" Alice asked because she cared about her best friend a lot since they started working. "Are you alright?"

Shimei only shrugged and took a deep breath. She felt a little pain as she tried her best to continue.

"I broke up with him," came the young woman's sad reply.

"Pardon me?" Alice asked, very startled with what she just heard.

"I broke up with him," Shimei repeated. "Ryushin and I were finally over."

Alice's eyes widened as plates as she heard the news. She did not see this coming. She first thought that her friend Shimei would end up marrying Ryushin because he was totally serious regarding her. She was even a witness to their love story during the times she worked at her former company.

"What? Why? How? What happened? You two were just engaged this year, right?" Alice asked with full of consequent questions because she could not believe what she had just heard.

Shimei could not take it anymore. She threw herself into Alice's arms once again.

"Yes, we were. But I couldn't take the guilt anymore," Shimei answered in a depressed tone.

Alice felt that the young woman's words were as bold as she was. She decided to learn the truth.

"What do you mean, Shimei?" Alice asked. _Enough of the surprises, okay?_

Shimei sat down on the café seat while Alice followed suit. She eventually released a handkerchief from her pocket.

"Ryushin told me that he had a one-night stand with someone when he was in vacation. He thought it was just nothing but lately, he was contacted because the woman got pregnant and it was because of him," Shimei started yet felt pain as she went on. "It was so awful!"

Alice turned pale but she nodded to let the young woman continue. She was surprised because Ryushin could do such thing towards Shimei.

"When Ryushin told me, he told me that the woman had the plans to let somebody adopt the child. Ryushin talked to me about raising a family and he was alright with it," Shimei continued.

Alice did not speak after that. She was too absorbed with the facts that she just learned.

"And when we had our engagement party, it was the time that woman gave birth. Ryushin and I stayed to help her throughout the delivery. But the plans had changed… She could not bear to make somebody else adopt the baby and she promised not to disturb us. Then we settled for that. Days after, I couldn't stop thinking about it. But even if I have the consolation that she won't disturb us, I feel guilty because I think I stole an innocent child's father. That was why I had let Ryushin go."

Alice extended her arms to comfort the girl. She realized that someone had a much bigger heartache than she had previously. She did not even know what to say further.

"I realized that Ryushin and I were never meant to be. So, I decided to forget him for good. In fact, I really envy you, Alice. Even if you don't have a boyfriend, your problems seem to be only how to live your life," Shimei replied in a wistful tone. Even if she felt so much pain caused by her boyfriend, the pain of having to lose her boyfriend was better than having to carry the guilt of stealing a child's father.

"One can only hope." Alice shrugged. "But I'm still trying my best since I only live once."

"I wish I could find my happiness once again," Shimei replied in a wistful tone. "Why do I have to lose the ones I love?"

Shimei was orphaned by her parents when she was twelve and she got adopted by an aunt and uncle. Even if she was adopted by her relatives, she still felt depressed for losing the important persons behind her existence. And now, she just lost her supposed significant other recently. It pained for her too much.

"Don't worry, Shi. But we're both on the same side now. I lost my house, my job and the source of my earnings," Alice pacified her friend as her friend started tearing up once again. "There's more to life than just love."

"I sure hope so, Alice." Shimei sighed as she dried her eyes once again.

"It'll be okay. You'll see," Alice replied with optimism.

Shimei only nodded. "So how are you and where do you stay now, Alice?" she asked.

"I'm living with my high school friend because I'm his personal assistant," Alice replied dully.

Shimei became intrigued with her friend's statement. "Personal assistant? What's his work? Does he own a business?"

Alice raised her hands in surrender since she could not answer them all at once.

"Whoa, Shimei! Hold the phone!" Alice said, waving her hands. "Anyway, he's a model."

Shimei's eyes brightened at the word "model". She felt herself get excited at that word.

"Model?!" Shimei exclaimed. "What's his name?"

Alice snorted. What would she expect if she told her friend that Ryo Akiyama was her boss and the model she was talking about?

"Ryo Akiyama," Alice replied and braced for the impact of her having said Ryo's name. _Oh no…_

Shimei's eyes widened as plates as she heard the name. "Ryo? As in Ryo Akiyama, the former Digimon Guy?"

"Correction, it's Digimon King," Alice replied as a matter-of-factly. "And yes, I'm working for him."

"Wow, Alice! You're getting awesome! You may have lost your job because you got laid off but now, you're working for a big time celebrity!" Shimei exclaimed as she heard her friend's big news. "Lucky you!"

This surprised Alice very much. For a moment, Shimei was sad and now she was happy. Was her friend mentally deranged or something?

"Are you bipolar, Shimei?" Alice asked her friend suspiciously. "For a moment, you're depressed when you told me about your boyfriend and now you're happy? Are you okay?"

"Of course! I'm happy because your boss is one of the hottest guys in Shinjuku and you're his personal assistant! It must be wonderful!" Shimei added.

_Oh, Shimei… If only you knew… _Alice thought in disdain. _You're telling me the wrong words._

Alice only smiled ruefully. Actually, It was just Day Four of her job but it seemed to be Month Number Four for her. But the only thing keeping her in the job was her deal with Ryo because without him, she would be still homeless and penniless. But her conversation with her mother yesterday struck her mind.

_How am I gonna tell that I'm going to leave for America someday? _Alice thought after remembering what Mrs. McCoy told her. _I think it's hard already._

_You wanted to leave your job in the first place, right? _Alice's first half of her mind thought.

_Yeah I'm not forgetting that! It's just… I can't make it seem right for now, _the other thought. _He trusted me enough to be his assistant and I don't want that effort to be put to waste already. It's not good!_

* * *

That night in the dining room, Alice was computing how much money she would spend for the renewal of her visa. Ryo was right behind her.

"Hey…" Ryo greeted.

Alice turned around and saw Ryo. She gasped in surprise because she did not expect him to be still awake at this hour.

"Oh! Ryo! What are you doing here?" she asked as she held the money inside her hand.

"I can't sleep," Ryo replied, scratching his head. "Why are you still awake?"

"I'm still counting what I still needed to pay… You know damn well what I had gone through, you know?" Alice explained. "So, that…"

"I know…" Ryo said sheepishly.

Alice took a deep breath and decided to tell her employer what her plan would be. After all, she also told this to Genji already. It would not hurt if she also told her latest employer about her future plans.

"But after this, maybe I'm going to America…" Alice answered as casual as she could be. She expected the worst.

The thought of Alice going to America sent Ryo to pieces. He was surprised because she just told this when she was already getting used to being his assistant.

"Why?" Ryo inquired yet he felt his nerves slow down.

"Well… I've been staying here in Japan after high school and I finished college here. It's about time I follow my Mom there…" Alice replied with obvious uncertainty. "But it's just a maybe, you know?"

Ryo turned pale as he heard that. He wanted Alice to stay with him for long.

"You're going to stay there forever?" Ryo asked, very surprised.

"It depends… on the situation itself…" Alice shrugged. "I still need my visa to be renewed. But like I said, I'm still not sure."

Ryo was worried because he was already starting his plan yet the cause of his plan was going to disappear.

"Are you still mad at me for what happened before?" Ryo asked, trying to make sense of the situation right.

This sent Alice shivers in her spine but she only shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm still trying to rebuild a piece of my life. It's not yet far from finished but I wanted everything to be nice and smooth."

"But it's only your fourth day," Ryo answered, straight to the point. "You can't just leave…"

"I know," Alice answered ruefully. "I should've not taken this chance. That's why I was not sure when you interviewed me last time."

Ryo now realized what the essence of Alice turning down the offer was. He did not want to upset her with his preference of her staying with him as his assistant. But he still wanted to be with her even as a friend.

"Though I'm still trying my best as your assistant, Ryo," Alice answered. "I guess the timing was never a good option."

However, she did her best and told everything to Ryo. She realized that she was right at an angle.

"But, Ryo… Don't be sad. I still want to work under you. It's just an alternative, you know?" Alice answered sincerely. "I don't know until when am I going to be your personal assistant but I'm trying my best. I love my job even if it means dealing with the Devil Woman every other day."

With this, Ryo threw his arms around the young blonde woman in gratefulness for staying with him.

"Thank you," Ryo answered with a smile on his face. "I promise that you won't regret staying here."

"Just make sure or I'll accept my mother's offer!" Alice warned her employer. "If you keep on hurting me or teasing me then I won't have any other choices!"

"Thank you!" Ryo answered with a smile.

Alice only smiled shyly. But in order to clear the air and satisfy her curiosity, she decided to ask why Ryo and Tamiko were in an almost argument earlier.

"So, what are you debating with Tamiko, Ryo?" Alice asked curiously.

Ryo shrugged but decided to get straight to the point.

"About her and me as an item," Ryo replied with a grunt.

Alice only laughed. "Should've known! But good thing you talked to her. Only in a mad manner somehow."

"I mean what kind of girl would lie in front of a camera anyway?" Ryo answered, verifying the reason why he had almost got mad. "That's why I confronted her."

Alice only nodded but she felt sorry for him.

"I guess being a Casanova has its own pros and cons!" she deduced.

"You have no idea!" Ryo grinned as he finally realized that the girl for him was really in front of him already.

"I have an idea, you dufus!" Alice pointed out as she stood up. "Come on, Ryo. You need to sleep because models need to sleep."

Ryo eventually smiled and went with Alice so they could go to their respective rooms already. Both seemed to have an odd love-hate relationship with one another. And yes, it was true that they are still under the love-hate relationships inside the Akiyama home. But Alice wished that she could suppress her feelings but it was too late already. The truth was she was already falling for him once again.


	12. Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! Thanks a lot! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Status: It's Complicated**

As the days go by, Ryo and Alice were starting to feel unusual friendship towards another. Alice had finally broken her tough wall because of her new job and at the same time, Ryo's efforts to get through her once again.

_I guess he wasn't that bad after all! _Alice thought as well. _I'm just only affected with what he did to me years ago._

One day, as Alice was writing in her desk about her proposed changes in the plans in her life, she saw Ryo who was looking at her behind her back. It was because she felt that she was being watched so she turned her head around and saw herself looking at Ryo's blue sparkling eyes.

_Oh my goodness… _Alice thought as she felt her heart beating in anticipation as he saw him. _I hate to admit it that I'm really falling for him once again. I can't stop thinking about him… and I can't stop my heart from beating for him._

"So, are you happy here with me?" Ryo asked the blonde with a smile.

Alice's eyes widened as plates. _Happy with him?_

Noticing that the girl had released a strange reaction, he decided to clear everything.

"I mean, being my personal assistant and all…" Ryo answered. "You sounded like you're almost ready to leave this position before."

Alice remembered her conversation with Ryo three days ago. She blushed at the thought of her flying to America with an expired visa.

"I'm just planning things, Ryo. Like I said, I'm only in search of a stable job and money temporarily," Alice answered. "Once I got an independent job, I think I'm good to go."

With this, Ryo threw his arms around the young lady. Alice was surprised with this gesture.

"Uhm… Why are you hugging me?" Alice asked as she realized that she was already blushing.

"Thank you for being patient with me, for being right beside me and for making me happy even if you don't know it," Ryo explained. "Your being here in front of me is already enough."

Alice was surprised and felt her heart race already. She did not know that she already made Ryo happy by being with him.

"Yeah… Sure!" Alice answered as she tried her best not to stammer. _Oh my gosh. I hope it's not a dream because I'm not gonna wake up from it. _

* * *

Two weeks had passed since their last conversation. Ryo had been always looking at Alice whenever they were in the studio and he could not help but feel excited when he saw her. Ryo and Alice were now a semi-formal couple with an odd relationship.

On the other hand, Alice could not get mad at Ryo any longer. It was as if he was making the move on being friends with her again. She had finally gotten used to him and Genji's company and she only had her heart loving Ryo already. However, she only got one more week until she finalized her trip to America. During the process of her work, she only renewed her visa for the sake of it being renewed. Now, she was reluctant for leaving Ryo because of her feelings for him and she had grown attached to him already and she could not stop thinking about him.

_I realized that I couldn't leave for America, _Alice thought as she saw her passport with a stamp called "renewed". _He is getting into me already and I… I just don't know…_

* * *

Meanwhile that night, Ryo was in a bar drinking with his friends and he just got out of a late photoshoot so he was still wearing his white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and a pair of black slacks. He saw Tamiko coming towards him already and he could she that she was dressed in a very short red tube dress and black high heels.

_Oh no… _Ryo thought as he saw her.

"Hey, Ryo baby!" Tamiko greeted flirtatiously.

"Uh…" Ryo stammered and finally managed to say hi as well.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Tamiko asked.

_Because I know it's you calling, _Ryo thought as he realized the gravity of the situation once again. "I'm really busy…"

"Busy? And now you're hanging out with your friends," Tamiko answered, somehow surprised. "But never mind… At least, I finally saw you here."

Ryo was at loss for words. He could not do anything but wish for something that could stop Tamiko from bugging him.

"Let's dance, Ryo!" Tamiko requested coquettishly.

Just as Tamiko could pull him, another handsome young man with spiky hair appeared. It was actually Daichi Matsuka, another co-worker of Ryo who happened to rank second to him in terms of popularity.

"Can I dance with you, Miss Tamiko?" he asked while his left eye winked at Ryo. He also knew that Ryo actually could not stand with Tamiko.

Ryo seemed to get the message and shrugged for Tamiko as she was apparently on the verge of being taken by his friend. Tamiko's eyes lit up as she saw the other young man and smiled flirtatiously.

"Sure!" Tamiko replied and looked at Ryo once again flirtatiously. "I'll be dancing with you later, Ryo baby!"

Ryo let out a sigh of relief as Tamiko was taken away. He realized that he could really count on his friends after all. But just as he could stand up, a woman showed up in front of him. The woman looked at Ryo oddly and showed a sign that she recognized him.

"Ryo?" the woman asked. "It's me, Kara!"

Ryo cleaned his eyes for the woman in front of him. The woman had black waist-length hair, a fair complexion and was clad in a blue sleeveless dress and a pair of white pumps.

"Kara?" Ryo recognized the woman as his first crush before Alice. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah!" Kara answered with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"I agree…" Ryo answered.

"How's things?" Kara asked.

"Good. Insanely good!" Ryo answered with confidence. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm still single and ready to mingle," Kara replied as she made motions with her hands.

Ryo could not believe what she just said. Kara was still single? Right, before he could even make a move on her, she refused him already.

"Wow," Ryo answered in amazement. "And you're still beautiful."

"I know and thanks," Kara answered proudly.

The next thing was something he did not expect. Kara began to lean towards him and gave him a kiss in the lips. He was taken aback with this. Of course a part of his heart still pumped for Kara but it was never the same. His heart already was taken by someone else.

_What the heck's going on? _Ryo thought.

Unfortunately, he could not do anything because at that moment, Kara's tongue already licked Ryo's lips, begging for entrance. Ryo found himself enjoying the kiss and deepened it as well already.

When they broke apart, Kara looked at him deviously.

"Let's take this to bed, Honey," she said seductively. "I know you've been waiting for this already."

Since he somehow missed much of his first love, he began to obey but reluctantly. He did not want to end up being red-handed with another girl especially inside his house and with Alice and Genji inside it. They walked outside of the bar and spotted his car so they could go to his house.

At that moment, Alice was busy in the dining room while Genji was trying his best to reach Ryo through his phone but he got no replies.

"Goddamnit, Ryo!" Genji cursed because his employer did not act like this before. "Why aren't you answering your phone?!"

Alice was trying to think positive thoughts. Ryo told her that he changed already from a womanizer to a model with a nice heart. That was what she believed now.

_Think happy thoughts, Alice… There's no way that he's going to cut corners with your friendship! _Alice thought.

Genji noticed that the blonde was restless. He insisted in letting her sleep already.

"Alice, why don't you sleep now? I'll be waiting for Ryo to come home," Genji suggested.

Alice only shook her head. "A slave should wait for her master, you know?" she asked.

"But for Ryo, you're not just a slave… You're something else to him," Genji answered with a smile.

Alice shrugged because she was not inclined to believe Genji's statement.

"Alright… Since you're a very much insistent girl, I'll entrust you the responsibility of waiting for Ryo," Genji answered since he could not persuade the blonde into sleeping early.

Alice nodded as Genji made his way upstairs. She was worried somehow for her boss. What if he ended up in an accident? Surely, the media would blame her and Genji for not guarding Ryo anyway.

However, she yawned and realized that she could not be up for a very long time so she decided to close the door since Ryo always brought his personal keys with him.

_Good luck in going home, Ryo… _Alice thought. _I wish you all with your safety._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo had been driving from the bar with Kara. The woman was clinging to him as his hands were in the steering wheel.

_I wish they're still awake, especially Alice! _Ryo thought. _I wanted her to meet the girl who was the cause of everything in the past!_

"Ryo," Kara began. "Since when did you enter the modeling business?"

Ryo smiled at the information. "I entered modeling around three years ago… when I was twenty-two."

"Even if you're already twenty-six, you're still the hottest guy I know. Maybe I guess I was wrong for turning you down." Kara smirked.

At that remark, Ryo felt himself nervous. He was completely in love with Alice and then another girl came along. Most importantly, it was from his past.

_Alice, I love you very much, _Ryo thought. _I just don't have the balls to tell you this._

Not long after their speedy but careful driving, Ryo and Kara had finally got home. The model first alighted so he could help the young woman get down.

At the same moment, Alice was in her room and was counting the money that she earned for the past weeks. It was already enough for her to start anew but she felt that it was not yet enough. She got startled by the sound of an engine dying so she came to see it.

_Ryo? Is he home now? _Alice thought as she got down from the bed quietly. The sound of her foot thumping might wake Genji since she and Genji shared the same hallway.

Then, she went near the door so she could investigate the sound.

Ryo was already in the front door with Kara when he tried to open the door with his personal keys. After several attempts, Ryo had finally unlocked the door and opened it.

_They must be asleep already, _Ryo thought.

Eventually, Kara dragged him and began to kiss him again. This time, it was a fierce and passionate one with Ryo kissing her back. They did it as they made their way upstairs so they could go to his room.

Alice's ears perked up as she heard some banging on the stairway. When she opened her personal door, she did not expect what she just saw. It was actually Ryo and another woman making out as they continued their way in the stairs. Unfortunately as she looked further, Alice recognized Ryo's companion as Kara Matsui, Ryo's crush way back and became very shocked as she saw the fiery moment of passion going on in front of her eyes. Now Ryo's dream had finally come true: being with the girl he loved the most.

_Oh my god… _Alice thought as she felt her eyes getting dewy already.

This crushed Alice once again because she realized that she had assumed too much and that Ryo's sweetness towards her was only fake and he was really just doing it because he was only guilty. Now, Alice had a battle plan to make as well.

Meanwhile, Ryo was in the middle of his heated make-out session with Kara. He was not drunk and his mind was telling him that this was wrong. He only wanted Alice already and nothing more. He promised as well that he would never look at any other girl after the Tamiko event but he fell into another woman's arms. This time, it was in the arms of his first crush.

_I hope this doesn't turn out wrong, _Ryo thought as the girl kept kissing him roughly.

At that moment, Alice returned to her room and closed the door. As she placed her back on the wall, she felt herself sinking down in pain. She realized that everything was a joke with him.

_He's really a liar! _Alice thought in vain as she felt odd tears falling from her eyes. _I thought he'd changed during the past weeks but he's still the same and I hate him so much!_

With that, she went back to her bed and decided to sleep through the night with all the pain. Now, she was even more determined to leave for America and leave all the bad memories behind. After all, she told that she was going to leave after she finished all the dirty work that Ryo had piled upon her.

For now, it was time for revenge.

* * *

The next day at nine in the morning, Ryo woke up and saw Kara sleeping beside him. When he examined himself, fortunately he was not naked. Apparently, both of them had fallen asleep in the middle of their kissing.

_Thank goodness, _Ryo thought.

His thoughts were ruined when he heard Kara's voice.

"Hey, Ryo!" Kara said flirtatiously. "Good morning!"

"Good morning too!" Ryo answered.

"Thanks for last night," Kara said seductively.

"Uh… We didn't do that, Kara," Ryo answered back as she noticed the seductive tone in her voice.

"I know… But I still enjoyed…" Kara continued. "You're such a damn good kisser!"

"Heheh! Thanks," Ryo answered sheepishly. _Oh no… I wonder what Genji will say if she finds out I'm with another girl… Or Alice!_

As he walked towards his doorway and opened the door, he saw that Genji was already standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Genji!" Ryo greeted cheerily.

"Good morning, Ryo," Genji answered back. "Actually, I'm waking you up because apparently, you seemed to have overslept with someone again!"

"How did you know?" Ryo asked, feeling embarrassed.

"My senses tell me so," Genji answered. He actually had the feeling that Ryo partied until dawn and took a woman as well. "Now get up you lazybone!"

"Where's Alice?" Ryo asked after the blonde became the first in his mind.

"She went out," Genji answered. "On her own!"

At that very moment, Kara was lying on the bed and saw something in Ryo's phone. He saw the photo of a blonde as a wallpaper.

She looked familiar, Kara thought but became agape as she saw the name Alice imprinted on the photo.

**FLASHBACK:**

**While they were kissing yesterday night, Kara heard an unusual mumble coming from Ryo's lips.**

**"Alice… Alice McCoy," Ryo mumbled.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_No way, _Kara thought. **  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice had recovered from her depression and jealousy last night. Right now, she was in the mall and looking for something that would distract her from the scene that she just saw. She told Genji that she would go out since it was a Friday and she did not have to work because Ryo was not having any photoshoots either so she wore her signature black long-sleeved shirt and white flat shoes. She was busy walking in the road when she bumped into someone. When she looked up, it was actually Jun Kazama.

"Hi, Alice! Long time no see, huh?" Jun greeted.

"I know!" Alice answered with a smile. "I can't believe it!"

"Gosh… I wish that we can go out on a date soon," Jun replied wistfully.

Alice suddenly had an idea. "Hmm… Why not now? I'm free!" she added.

Jun's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "So, let's go then! After I buy my presents for my sister's wedding, I'll treat you to dinner."

Then, they went inside the mall. Alice was surprised since Jun was going to shop something for his mother and sister. She decided to help him since she was an expert regarding those kinds of stuff.

"Thanks for this help, Alice!" Jun smiled.

"No problem! I shop here because Genji always drags me into it… and in the end, he is the one who always loses money!" Alice remarked. "Genji's always drags me into spending and into these kinds of messes…"

"Yeah… You're nothing if not thrifty!" Jun smirked.

Alice gave him a weak grin and walked to and fro so they could find a present for Jun's relatives. Jun laughed at the thought that Alice could be a housewife someday.

"Excuse me, where can we find a present for a wedding?" Alice asked the lady standing in front of her.

"Follow me!" the lady said to both Jun and Alice.

Alice and Jun followed the attendant and they found a place where wedding gifts are commonly sold.

"Jun, you can choose what you want for your sister while I'll go on the other side." Rika answered.

"Got it, Ma'am!" he said in a mock salute.

Alice saw something that caught her fancy. She saw a couple of glass swans since it reminded her that the recipients will be a married couple.

_I wonder when I shall have my happy ending… But the real thing is: who would be the right one for me? _Alice thought as she picked one swan carefully. _The guy I loved is actually a womanizer so we can't be together._

Meanwhile, Jun was looking for something that his sister will truly like. He stumbled to see a vase and he remembered that his sister loved vases when he was still living in Shinjuku. He laughed at the memory of his cousin breaking one from her collection.

"Are you going to get it, Sir?" the lady attendant asked Jun.

Jun's eyes were still focused on the vase and stuck back to reality. "Yes… I'll take it." He said.

Alice was still holding the swan when the attendant also asked her. "Are you going to get it, Ma'am?" she said.

"Yeah!" Alice replied as she gave the two swans carefully so that it could be wrapped.

Afterwards, she found Jun in deep thought standing near the door.

"You have got your sister?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah…" Jun said. "I suppose you already got something for her…"

Alice just nodded. "Would you want something for Mrs. Kazama?" she offered.

"You gave me an idea, Alice." Jun smiled at her. "After this, show me the place where can we get those."

After their items were wrapped, they got out of the store. Alice eventually led Jun to a store where pearl items could be found. She remembered that because this was where she and Eya had been when the latter was shopping for her stepmother.

"Wow… You sure memorize the entire shopping mall because of Eya who likes shopping spree!" Jun teased.

"Don't push it, Kazama!" Alice laughed. "Why don't you look around? I won't leave you here even if you get lost. But you can't get lost because it's not as large as SP!"

"Sure…" Jun chuckled and with that, he went around like Alice told him to.

Eventually, after shopping for many items, the two settled down and were now ready to go home. Since it was raining and Jun did not have any car or umbrella, Alice decided to let him stay since she just lived nearby the mall.

"Jun! Why don't you stay at my new home?" Alice said. "Besides, my boss won't mind…"

"Gee thanks, Alice!" Jun said in gratefulness.

"Anytime!" Alice smiled as she hailed a taxi that would take them to her home. After all, her boss was not at home according to Genji.

* * *

At that moment, Ryo was outside with Genji while shopping for equipments at home. The manager was still furious at Ryo's actions yesterday night.

"Uh… Genji? Where's Alice?" Ryo asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Genji asked. "I don't know where she went. And, you failed us, Ryo. You told us that you're not going to womanize again. But what did you do? You did it again! You're putting shame to your name!"

Ryo felt as if a pail of water was splashed onto him. He decided to apologize to them.

"Genji, I…" Ryo stammered. _I'm sorry. _

"Save your sorry to those who need it," Genji answered monotonously as he lazily took a pair of garden scissors. "Let's go home."

* * *

The blonde and the young man eventually made it to the Akiyama residence early in the evening. But because of tiredness, the two of them lazily went towards Alice's room so they could sleep. Alice was more exhausted due to her anger, depression and fury rolled into one. Jun could see that his friend was tired from all the things that were happening to her lately.

"Sleep well, Alice," Jun said. "Sleep well."

"Thanks, Jun!" Alice answered as she and Jun laid on the bed and slept already.

"You're welcome," Jun answered.

Just as the two had fallen asleep, the owner of the house had returned already with his manager. Unfortunately, he and Genji were also not in speaking terms.

_Oh god, I wish that everything would turn out normal already, _Ryo thought as he climbed the stairs so he could sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ryo woke up with a smile on his face. He decided to wake Alice up so they could have breakfast together and say sorry to her.

He made his way towards the blonde's room and knocked on her door.

"Alice?" he asked. "Wake up already! It's a Saturday."

Inside the room, Alice was actually awake as well as Jun. But with what they heard, the blonde had an ingenious plan.

"Hey, Jun!" Alice whispered deviously.

"Yes?" Jun whispered.

"Why don't we have fun today?" she countered. "Our own fun, that is!"

Jun's forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"Use your suggestive behavior…" Alice smirked. "If you know what I mean!"

"I know what you mean but why do you want us to do that?" Jun asked trying to figure out the literal meaning behind it.

"My boss told me that he wanted to get me once again… You know, wanting to date me… But I guessed that he forgot his promise that he kept on bringing ladies in this house," Alice explained in a throaty yet soft voice. "I wanted to get back at him because of that deal. If he can womanize in front of me, what about me doing the same?"

Jun realized that Ryo must have been fooling her all this time in his house because of Alice's story. And after several moments, the young man seemed to understand what the blonde meant by her plans. Then, they proceeded with the plan.

Outside Alice's room stood Ryo wearing his white shirt and black boxers. He wondered what caused the blonde to oversleep since she was the one who would always wake up even if they had duties regarding the modeling business. But what he heard next was the unexpected.

Inside the room, Alice eventually heard her own boss calling her. It was obvious that it was him. With this, she gave the go-signal to start the plan.

"Ready?" Alice asked deviously. "Get set!"

"Go!" Jun said.

"Oh, Jun!" the voice was Alice and it made Ryo's eyes widen. Worse, he also heard her moan someone's name!

"Alice!" the voice of Jun was heard as well. "You're so tight!"

"I know right!" Alice said and she groaned and moaned as well.

Ryo became pale with what he had just heard. Not only Alice became taken, they were doing the unthinkable in her room!

_Alice and that Jun Kazama? _Ryo thought in panic. _They doing that? What the fuck is happening right now?_

He placed his ear right next to the wooden door but the loud yelling was actually obvious already. He became pale after realizing the severity of the situation inside Alice's room.

_No! This can't be happening! _Ryo thought as he continued to listen right next to the door.

"Give it to me, baby!" Alice exclaimed, while following it with more moans. She made it even louder so she could get back at Ryo for playing a mean trick to her once again.

"I'm doing the best I can, Alice! What the hell do you want?" Jun replied.

"Fuck me until I bleed!" Alice exclaimed. "As in right now!"

But inside, the two were clothed while lying on the bed with their feet on the headboard and were banging it with their feet while laughing their heads off.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Jun replied teasingly. "Uhhhhhh!"

Then Alice groaned the loudest for the last time, hoping to get revenge from her busybody boss. If Ryo could break the deal, why could not she?

At this point, the model and his jaw almost dropped to the floor because his love was in bed with another man, wishing that she and him had been together at least. He felt depressed because he realized that he met his karma already for cutting corners with his newfound friendship with Alice.

Inside, Alice and Jun hopped out of the bed with laughs on their faces.

"That was so enjoyable, Jun!" Alice said, still continuing the ploy. "We should do that again sometime!"

Jun also smiled deviously. "Of course!" he added. "Same time and place?"

"Aha!" Alice answered flirtatiously and decided to open the door.

When the door flung open, the blonde and her companion saw Ryo who was standing in front of the doorway.

"Hi, Ryo!" Alice greeted playfully.

Ryo was still speechless because of what he heard, what happened and who was with her.

"Hey, buddy!" Jun said with a grin. "How's it going?"

Alice observed Ryo for reactions. She decided that her plan worked if Ryo showed a bit of disappointment.

"I-I'm fine! Yeah! I'm fine!" Ryo replied, trying not to imply Alice that he lost his composure because of the mature scene that just occurred in her room.

"Want to have some breakfast, Jun?" Alice suggested.

"I'd love to," Jun answered in reply humorously. "Anyway can I use the bathroom? If you won't mind?"

"Sure!" Alice answered as she pointed towards the door located at the end of the hallway. "That's the bathroom!"

"Thanks!" Jun answered as he walked towards the bathroom.

When the young man was totally gone, Ryo went towards Alice and asked what was going on.

"What did just happen?" Ryo asked.

"SECRET!" Alice answered deviously.

* * *

Later that day, when Jun left, Ryo decided to keep his calm. But he wanted to ask Alice what was really happening right now.

"So, I heard that you're doing that in your room. How could you?" Ryo insisted.

Alice let out a huffed breath after Ryo began prodding her about the thing she just did.

"How could I what? Do that? It's easy! Get a guy and do it with matching moans!" Alice smirked. "Besides who were you to tell me what I would do?"

Ryo was taken aback when Alice said those words. She was right. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"It's inappropriate, you know? For a personal assistant like you, that's inappropriate!" Ryo pointed out as he tried to find an argument so he could reason with Alice very much.

However, the blonde did not want to get defeated with just his accusations.

"Oh! Look who's talking now! You end up having sex with every girl in the block in your room while I can't? Oh come on, Mr. Akiyama… Don't be such a janitor! Everybody knows of your dirty limelight romances with all of the models out there!" Alice yelled trying her best to get rid of the stinging accusation from her.

"Those are just flings, Alice!" Ryo objected. "They're never relationships, anyway."

Alice could not accept this reasoning of her employer. For a business graduate, she had a good patch in the field of logic. For her, Ryo was having the time of life while she could not. What kind of life did she end up in anyway?

"But those are still sex, Ryo Akiyama!" Alice pointed out, trying her best to win against him. "And since when did you start caring with what I do with Jun? You're just my employer! I could still do what I wanted to do."

Ryo felt that the blood rushed to his head with her remarks. Besides, the blonde was right. She had her own life and he had his. He could not do anything with the gravity of the situation now that Alice was mad at him because of what he was doing. He was desperately and madly in love with Alice which was why he was pale when he heard the odd sounds coming from Alice's room and the thought of Alice with another man really pinched his heart so badly.

"Alright… Sorry… If I made everything a big deal…" Ryo said with a small sigh since Alice finally had won her case against him.

He started this and now he wanted to mend things again. Unfortunately, he lost because he was the one who forgot about what they talked about in the first place. And now, Alice was already hurt again because of his womanizing. He felt stupid for letting herself down.

"I just don't want you to get hurt by a guy," Ryo answered again, trying to find a verbal reasoning for Alice.

Alice snorted in disgust as she heard that. "Me? Hurt? What do you think of what I'm feeling right now? Am I happy?" she asked with the tone of her voice getting higher already. "And besides, we made it clear that I'm just your assistant and you're my employer. Nothing more, nothing less!"


	13. Perils and Revelations

**Author's Note: **This is the second part of Chapter 12. Please read and review! Thanks so much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Revelations and Perils**

That moment, Ryo and Alice were already in the middle of an argument when Alice said something that pierced through Ryo's heart.

_"Me? Hurt? What do you think of what I'm feeling right now? Am I happy?" she asked with the tone of her voice getting higher already. "And besides, we made it clear that I'm just your assistant and you're my employer. Nothing more, nothing less!"_

Alice's words had been playing throughout his mind for seconds. He could not find a word to say.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" Ryo said in order to know what was going on. "I really don't understand you, Alice. For one moment, you're smiling then you're mad at me. What's your problem?"

Alice had placed her palms on her face as she heard those questions. She was still hurting just like before and still frustrated as ever.

"My problem? There's no problem! Miss Perfect is the one with the problem!" Alice answered as she gathered up her confidence once again.

Ryo finally concluded that Alice must have had an extreme grudge against the ladies that he dated.

"What do you got against Kara anyway?" Ryo asked, feigning concern towards her.

"Sometimes, I wished that I could have thrown you somewhere else so you could have a piece of mind!" Alice answered as she furiously punched her hand and made a pounding sound. "But it's definitely not my face who's the problem! It's her!"

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked and realized that Alice must be mad for something. "Why do you got against Kara?"

"I told you that it's not my face," Alice answered calmly.

"Why would you even care about Kara anyway?" Ryo asked in confusion.

"I don't!" Alice retorted.

"You don't?" Ryo asked, confused with her actions lately.

"No!" Alice added.

"No, what?" Ryo asked again.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled as she shrugged violently.

"What do you mean with YOU DON'T KNOW?" Ryo asked, now confused with the blonde's actions.

Alice began to connect her two fingers together as she was in the middle of figuring something out.

"Just tell me, Ryo… What did she see in you? You told me that she turned you down because she's not ready," Alice asked because she was bitter because when Kara reappeared in Ryo's life, she was already forgotten. "And now, she's trying to get back to you just because you're rich and famous already?"

Even if he knew that he loved Alice more, there was a genuine stance that would keep him wondering why every other girl loved him and that also included Tamiko which he detested at one point.

"At least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Ryo pointed out as he remembered why Kara had been special to him when they were younger.

"Has she always loved you when you're a nobody?!" Alice asked in exclamation.

"Nobody loved me when I was a nobody!" Ryo answered with conviction.

Alice's eyes widened at the fact. Oh yeah, she only told him that she liked him.

"I did!" Alice answered in order to clear Ryo's assumptions.

Ryo looked in shock as he realized that Alice was really into him ever since then. After finally exploding with her feelings, the blonde felt relieved. She placed her heart near her chest as she realized that her feelings were taken for granted because he did not feel it.

"Before the money… And before the fame… Before everything else!" Alice answered as she felt sadness coming up from her throat. "To me you're a somebody, Ryo… Now you're just like everybody else… Somebody on the outside yet nothing in the inside…"

Ryo realized that Alice was still keeping her feelings for him. He could not find the words to say now that he knew that they were true already.

"I'm gonna say it one last time. I loved you and I hate that I still do!" Alice answered in frustration now that the past had engulfed her already. "I already accepted before that we can't be more than friends but I still don't know why fate brought me to you and we became each other's co-worker… Even if I'm always mad at you for playing tricks on me, I realized that I couldn't stay at that point because you're unforgettable to me. Even if you caused so much pain for me."

Ryo finally realized that Alice had a point. He could not believe that the girl he loved the most was still in love with him. He took a deep breath so he could say the right words to say.

"Uh… Alice?" Ryo asked, extending his hand to help her.

Alice immediately shoved Ryo's hand away from her.

"No… Forget it!" Alice answered back as she realized that tears had been welling up in her eyes and were waiting to come out. "Just go. Because I'm tired hearing everything that you had wasn't good enough… including me."

Ryo then decided to go outside so that he could take a rest and ponder what had just occurred earlier. That was why she was sometimes mad at him whenever he talked to him. It was because she was trying her best to avoid her feelings for him. And now that he knew she still loved him, he could not get himself to tell the truth as well. He was gulfed up with the assumption that Alice hated him for rejecting her before so he was trying his best to win her affections so much.

_God, I'm such a living bullshit! _Ryo thought. _I don't even know why I had to keep my pride high and tell everything to her. _

Ryo then went to the garage so he could drive also the car and go around so he could rethink of everything he did. what was actually the purpose of his modeling anyway? To get back to the girls who used to flock him during the Digimon era but it only turned out to be worse. He only became famous because of his looks, not because of his personality.

When he started the car radio, the radio played a song that would describe him and Alice.

_~ Knife, cuts like a knife_  
_How will I ever heal?_  
_Im so deeply wounded_  
_Knife, cuts like a knife_  
_You cut away the heart of my life ~_

And another was also a song about his life and his feelings for her.

_~ Don't know what to do whenever you are near _  
_Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears _  
_When you pass by I could fly _  
_Every minute, every second of the day _  
_I dream of you in the most special way _  
_You're beside me all the time _  
_All the time... ~_

Lastly, it was all about his sincerity this time. Too bad, he ruined it.

_~ It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart ~_

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice felt that the tears came out from her blue eyes. After keeping her secret for so long, now she realized that the truth had hurt a lot. She was consoling herself in the dining room when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. when she looked up, she saw that it was Genji.

"Did you two have an argument?" Genji asked, trying to sound kindly for her.

Alice nodded sadly and returned to drying her eyes. She sniffed eventually as well.

"Hey… It'll be okay," Genji assured as he rubbed his hands on the blonde's back.

Alice smiled ruefully as she hugged the manager.

"What are your plans now?" Genji asked, hoping that he could change the blonde's mind.

"Well, my one month contract with you two seemed to be getting near already… and America's been calling me as well… I just realized that maybe I needed a fresh start in my life. All the pain in the past had returned already and it hurts," Alice continued with a sigh. "I told you this one already, Genji."

Genji only nodded as he let the blonde continue.

"What about Ryo?" Genji asked, wanting to hear answers from the blonde.

Alice only shrugged because she herself did not know what to do with the model anymore. She was tired already with the events.

"I don't know," Alice answered. "Not that he cared anyway."

Genji was inclined to believe that what transpired earlier was really true.

"Besides, what am I to him anyway?" Alice asked, trying to sort things out. "What does he know about what I feel, right?"

Genji only consoled the young woman. "Just let it out, Alice. When he comes back… I don't even know too. All I know is that you told him everything. I'm not saying that I take sides but I see that your situation is getting more complicated with each passing day, whether you'll treat Ryo as someone else."

"Thanks a lot, Genji… for understanding me…" Alice said as she understood as well what he meant. "But I need to do something for now."

"Same here," Genji answered as he walked away from Alice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo went to the bar so he could figure out his thoughts. The bar was full of his friends because of his continuation of celebrating the success of Ryo's fashion line. As he was thinking, he heard a feminine voice.

"Hey, Ryo!" she said.

Ryo turned around and saw Tamiko. His face even looked grim after seeing her.

"All your friends are here…" Tamiko remarked.

"Not all my friends," Ryo countered. _Oh Alice._

"Oh let me guess… She told you that she loves you, is that it?" Tamiko asked sarcastically and placed her arm around Ryo's neck. Eventually, she followed it with a sarcastic laugh.

Ryo realized that Tamiko just stated the reason why he was at the bar already today.

"You know… I don't think that this is gonna work out…" Ryo said as he attempted to shove Tamiko away from him.

When Tamiko felt the obvious gesture, she did not understand what Ryo meant.

"Wait… Are you dumping me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the record, Tamiko… We were never together," Ryo explained, straight to the point.

Now that she knew who the girl who actually had Ryo's heart was, Tamiko's blood boiled in anger. For her no one could take her private property.

"Let me explain something to you." Tamiko answered and raised her right hand. With this, she slapped the model straight in the face causing the model to wince.

Ryo felt his stinging cheek with his hand but he realized that the woman he was in love with had a better character than her.

"You will regret that you didn't choose me!" Tamiko demanded angrily as she turned her heels and walked away.

Ryo was not even afraid even his cheek stung in pain. He was now ready to stand and fight for Alice. As he was gathering his strength to stand up, he felt for his phone and saw that it was Genji calling.

_"Ryo, we need to talk. Meet me at the downtown cafe."_

* * *

At the same time, Alice was walking outside so she could accomplish and finalize her flight to America. She decided to resign because being with Ryo would imply another wrong thing happening to them. Everything was fine until that stupid passed came up to her.

Just as she was about to hail a cab, she saw someone familiar. When she squinted, she saw that it was Kara Matsui, the woman that Ryo brought before in his home.

"Hi!" the woman greeted. "Alice McCoy, right?"

Alice wore a surprised look. Why was she greeting her?

"Uhm… hi?" Alice returned reluctantly.

"I have known your name already but I feel like I've seen you somewhere," Kara said.

_When we're in high school, _Alice thought. "Uhm… Shinjuku High?" she confirmed.

Kara's face lit up and began to smile. "Oh right! I saw you there!" she laughed. "Silly me!"

_What does she want anyway? _Alice thought. _Wasn't she contented for taking back Ryo?_

"Uh…" Alice stammered because she did not know what to do for now.

"Anyway, aside from high school, I also think I really saw you here!" Kara recalled. "Here in Ryo's home!"

Alice scratched her head. _Why did I forget that she ended up in Ryo's room two days ago?_

"How did you know that it's me?" Alice asked.

"You have a picture with Ryo and his manager hanging in his house!" Kara pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken as well, I saw you in his phone. a picture of you was in his phone!"

Alice covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Fuck. _

"Anyway, I need to say something…" Kara answered.

The blonde listened intently. _What is it this time?_

"Since you're the girl who's with Ryo right now, I wanna say that… please take care of him," Kara answered and held Alice's hand.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused.

Kara laughed humorously. "The other night when Ryo and I were… you know…"

"What?" the blonde's eyes became wide as plates.

"No, not that!" Kara laughed off. "We just kissed."

_Why did she say it? _Alice thought in disgust.

"Yeah… We kissed… But I felt that something was bothering Ryo and that led to my conclusion that he was thinking about someone else. Then, as the night went on, I heard that he was mentioning the name Alice. When I figured out, it was you he was mentioning!" Kara answered.

_Then what does this have to do with anything? _The blonde asked in her mind.

"Me? How could you be so sure?" Alice asked, now getting confused even the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle already fit.

"He mentioned Alice McCoy. Does that ring a bell to you?" Kara explained. "At first, I thought it's just a fidget of my imagination but the words became audible to me. It's you he's mumbling."

"What did he mean with that?" Alice asked.

Kara was only amused at the blonde's confusion.

"Are you really dense, Alice?" Kara asked. "I think, because of that, Ryo's in love with you."

Even Alice did not want to hear it, her heart beat in anticipation as she heard Kara's words. Ryo, in love with her? How come?

_What does he know about love? _Alice thought.

"Alice?" Kara asked. "Can you hear me?"

Alice's mind returned to reality as she heard the woman saying something.

"Uh… Yeah! I do hear you," Alice confirmed. "You can't be serious, Kara. It's you he loves, not me."

"Oh stop it, Alice…" Kara answered. "He's not in love with me anymore. What happened last time was just an effect of after going to the bar. He loves you, not me. We're just a fidget of each other's past!"

Alice felt glum all of a sudden. But all was said and done so nothing would change it.

* * *

At that moment inside her house, Tamiko was calling someone in her phone. she was up to something else.

"Hello?" Tamiko spoke up.

_"Hey, Tamiko! What's up?" _the man said. It was Davis Motomiya who was from the other line.

"Davis, have you heard of a girl named Alice McCoy?"

_"Yeah… She's the one who busted me… And I just saw her at a model's party… Who that model was? oh yeah! That Ryo Akiyama! What about Alice anyway?"_

"That girl is a hindrance to me and Ryo! I can't have Ryo just because of Alice!"

_"I should've known. She kept on busting me and that made it worse when Ryo was with her. I think they have a relationship or something!"_

"I need your help, Davis. I need to eliminate that blonde! She's getting into my way!"

_"Are you crazy? I love Alice but you can't just kill her!" _

"Of course we won't kill her!" Tamiko replied raucously. "You love her and I love Ryo. It just takes two to remove the excess two!"

_"You're right! What's the plan?" _Davis said.

Then Tamiko started whispering her plan to Davis.

_"That sounds sneaky… But I like it,"_ Davis chuckled.

"But I'm gonna start calling some friends of mine so we could execute the plan… as soon as possible!" Tamiko declared.

_"Why don't you start now, Tamiko?" _Davis suggested.

"Good idea," Tamiko answered.

* * *

When she arrived back at the Akiyama residence, Alice was getting second thoughts after Kara revealed something vital towards her. But even if she knew that it could be partly true or partly false, she was still bent on fixing her trip to America. She already had her passport, ticket and plane reservation to America which she took it from the airport just now.

_Whatever Kara told me, it must be a joke, _Alice thought. _But she's a lady too. She can't just kid around or something! _

"Uhm… Miss? We're here already!" the driver hollered towards her.

Her mind returned back to reality as she heard the driver said those words. She fidgeted for her purse and took money from it. she gave it to the driver and hopped off the cab.

"Thanks, Mister," Alice answered.

_~ I don't know what to do  
There is no easy way of letting go  
But I know there's no sense  
In holding on too much to something fading  
Help me, Help me  
Help me get over you ~_

_I don't know what to feel anymore, _Alice thought.

However, just as she was walking towards the house, she felt as if someone was spying on her.

_Is that me or I'm just imagining things? _Alice thought.

However, at that very moment, there was a black van parked meters away from the Akiyama home. Inside it were three men who were clothed in black.

"Hello, Ma'am? We're here already," the first man said.

_"Just make sure that she won't recognize you for now," _the woman in the other line commanded. It was actually Tamiko who had the plot to remove Alice away from Ryo's life.

"Sure, Ma'am! Your old safehouse?"

_"Yes. My old safehouse! Just do your job and you'll expect your reward," _Tamiko replied.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the man said.

When he had hung up, he looked at his fellowmen and began to smile deviously.

"Come on, Men! We've got a big work to do!" he said.

With this, they hopped out of the car and saw the blonde who was just making her way towards the door. They eventually walked quickly towards the front porch and found her immediately.

Alice noticed that she was being followed so she quickened in finding the keys. When she found them successfully, she eventually opened the door with the keys and got inside as quickly as she could. She felt her heart race in anticipation.

_Who the hell would be following me here? _Alice thought.

Outside stood the three men and they waited for her impatiently because they were set in kidnapping Alice for the reward of five hundred thousand yen.

"Boss, she's inside the house. What shall we do?" the second one asked the first. He was black-haired, wiry yet short in height.

"Let's bang the door down. Men, it's five hundred thousand! What more could you ask for, right?" the leader asked his fellowmen.

"Then let's go!" the third one declared.

Eventually the three men ran towards the Akiyama residence and reached the door. When they reached it, they banged the door.

Inside, Alice felt afraid because she heard banging on the door. Were people following her? Surely her life must be in danger just because she was a subordinate of Ryo and nothing else. With this, she decided to open the door to see if she could face the truth.

When she opened the door, she saw three odd men wearing black. What was going on?

"Hello?" Alice asked as she held the knob tightly. _Oh no. Please._

"Are you Alice McCoy?" the first man asked. He was of wiry and medium built height.

Alice did not know what to do if she would say yes or no. She was not ready for these things.

"Let's get her!" the second one declared as he immediately took a spray can and gassed it in front of the blonde.

_COUGH! COUGH! _Alice coughed as she tried her best to avert the scent.

Unfortunately, the strong smell of the gas irritated the blonde's nose which caused her to pass out and fall towards the floor. The third one, which was wiry and tall, picked her up from her falling stance.

"Now we had finally gotten that Alice! Miss Tamiko will be proud of us!" the third one remarked as he held the young woman.

"Correct!" the first one declared. "We've better get out now before somebody sees us!"

With that, the three thugs went away from the Akiyama home and the bag fell down and left an important clue: Alice's passport. The three closed the door very loudly and the leader informed Tamiko that they got Alice as hostage already.

_"Good job, boys!" _Tamiko said as she found that her greatest nemesis would be soon gone with her life.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the thug answered and he hung up. "Boys, let's bring her to the safehouse. She will be safe there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji and Ryo were at a café. They went out because the manager needed to talk to the model.

"Ryo, can I have a word with you?" Genji asked seriously.

"Yeah. What's it?" Ryo asked, hoping to get a positive answer. "It's about Alice, isn't it?"

"Yes. Ryo, I know you've been blind to see but look, Alice is right there in front of you," Genji sighed. "I'm an avid fan of your team-up so please don't make me feel bad because you were just an idiot to notice a girl who's with you anyway."

Ryo felt that the manager's words struck through his chest. He needed to talk to Alice so he could tell her that he was really sorry for what he did to her. he missed her so bad even for so many hours, she was not yet ready to talk to him.

"You know what, Genji?" Ryo asked.

"What?" Genji asked.

"I'm going to go home and tell Alice how sorry I am and how I really feel," Ryo answered as he smiled as well. "This is what I actually wanted so I just didn't know why everything had to turn out this way."

"That's my lad." Genji smiled.


	14. How To Save Her?

**Author's Note: **This story is finally complete. Thanks to those who gave their support, reviews and everything. I really owe you guys least in my dreams, there existed a RyoxAlice story.

I don't know when will I get to type another but I'm going to start it before my Christmas vacation begins. Just wait for the update, 'kay? I love you guys and God bless you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: How To Save Her?**

At that moment, Ryo and Genji just arrived at the Akiyama residence. The first thing Ryo thought was Alice when he opened the door.

"ALICE?!" Ryo hollered as he held the doorknob. _I wish she's here already!_

It was strange since there was no answer. They knew at this hour of the day, Alice would be at home and inside her room.

"ALICE?!" Ryo called louder.

Unfortunately, when they saw the living room, it was still clean. But as they saw the floor, they realized that there was something on it. Ryo picked it up.

"What's this?" Ryo asked, puzzled with what he was holding.

Genji recognized the little black book as Alice's passport. He saw it previously during his talks with the blonde shortly after her and Ryo's argument.

"It's Alice's passport," Genji declared as he took the passport and opened it. he also saw a plane ticket to America along with a sheet. "And her plane ticket…"

Ryo became confused. "Plane ticket? What for? Is she going to have a vacation?" he asked.

But before Genji could answer him, the house telephone rang. Ryo ran so he could answer it.

"Hello?" Ryo asked.

_"Is this Ryo Akiyama?" _the caller demanded.

"Uh… Yeah…" Ryo answered reluctantly.

_"This is… Uh… Forget about it… Just follow the instructions to the letter, okay?" _the caller resumed.

Ryo was bent on knowing the information of the caller. Why was he demanding to talk to him?

"Yeah?" he insisted.

_"When you see a little black book scattered on the floor, now you know that…" _the caller answered, describing how they left the Akiyama residence earlier.

Ryo became agape with what he heard as his eyes saw the black passport lying on the floor. "The passport?"

_"That's right, tough guy. We got your girl!" _the caller said in a raspy yet evil tone.

The model's eyes became wide as plates as he heard those words. Who in the world would have thought of kidnapping Alice?

_"So there's going to be a meet-up later in the warehouse just near the studio when you're in your photoshoots. You have to be there before she starts sleeping with the men in the graveyard,"_ the caller went on and this made Ryo ashen white. _"Now, nod your head if you understand."_

Ryo nodded as he held the phone. "Yeah, I nodded."

Then the caller hung up. Ryo was still shocked with what he just heard.

"Who's that, Ryo?" Genji asked.

"They got Alice. And they want a meet-up…" Ryo sighed and massaged his temple. "I never wanted anybody to get hurt… especially Alice. I know I'm a fool to hurt her but I can't stand the thought of her being harmed by anybody. This is all my fault."

Genji only nodded in understanding. "I've seen it a thousand times. They take the girl you loved the most and use it against you."

"Who could be the fellow male models that are mad at me?" Ryo asked as he weighed the possibilities of Alice being kidnapped. "But I don't see also the reason why Alice had to be kidnapped. Of all people, why should be Alice, my P.A. and the one I love?"

"Then let's go and save Alice," Genji answered with a smile, sensing that his boss had finally come to terms with his feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Alice began to wake up from her stupor. Fortunately, she was not gagged or bound. When she opened her eyes, she saw a young man but she could not recognize who he was. When she rubbed her eyes, she saw that Davis Motomiya was already standing in front of her.

"Davis?! What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried her best to sit up despite the scent still was in her nose.

Davis only looked at her and smiled slyly. Alice realized that she was right about not trusting him in the first place.

"I'm gonna take what's mine!" he said deviously and began leaning towards Alice.

"No!" Alice said and shoved him away from her. _Ryo, please… Even I still hate you for playing with me, I hope you'll come and rescue me…_

Suddenly, a feminine voice rose in the air. Davis halted in what he was doing when he heard it.

"Alright, Davis! That's enough for now!" it continued. "I'm gonna talk to her."

Alice had a hunch that she recognized the owner of the voice. She must have heard her previously but did not know when.

_Who's that? _Alice thought. _I really have a theory that I heard her before._

To the blonde's horror, a slender woman dressed in a black dress and shoes appeared. Alice was shocked as she saw the woman and recognized that it was Tamiko.

"You?!" Alice asked in disbelief as she tried to figure out why she was kidnapped. _What the hell?_

Tamiko smiled evilly. She felt sadistic for enjoying the pain Alice was feeling right now.

"Yes, it's me, you little witch!" Tamiko replied raucously. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Alice could not believe it. Tamiko had her kidnapped for something! And she was even partnered with Davis Motomiya in doing this task!

"What am I doing here, you bitch?" Alice demanded sharply. "Will you please let me go?"

"Isn't it obvious, Alice?" Tamiko answered crossly. "I had you kidnapped!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tamiko?" Alice asked in disbelief. "Are you insane?!"

"This is all your fault! If you didn't meddle with my relationship with Ryo, he could have been mine right now!" Tamiko exclaimed scornfully at her.

"Oh please! Why do I have a care in your relationship, anyway?" Alice dismissed intensely with the accusation pointed at her. "And will you please let me go? My folks might be having a hard time finding me anyway!"

Tamiko had enough of the young woman's pleading and her ears had started to hurt as well.

"Ugh! I'm gonna lose all my breath arguing with you!" Tamiko exclaimed because she seemed to lose towards Alice already. "Let's go and we'll have to call her employer so we could demand for her ransom!"

Alice sat on the wall as she waited for her fate to come even it meant death for her. _Ryo… Genji… Please help me… I don't want to die yet. Tamiko and Davis held me hostage just for nothing!_

* * *

The model and his manager were driving through the city of Shinjuku so they could find the young blonde. Ryo became anxious with the passing of each minute just because of the fact that Alice was kidnapped by some random guy and they just got demanded a ransom money.

"Ryo, are you sure that what you said earlier was true? You love Alice?" Genji asked, trying to make sure.

"Of course, Genji. Why would I be kidding about that?" Ryo answered.

"I'm just making sure," Genji answered. "Knowing you, all your relationships ended up in disasters!"

"I know it may seem to be a joke for Alice but this time it's really true," Ryo explained. "I'm just a coward because I can't even afford to tell that kind of cheesiness towards her."

Genji shook his head in amusement. "You're not cheesy. You're just gay." He smirked.

"Genji!" Ryo said in disdain playfully. "Don't start with me, okay? I'm trying to think of a plan here!"

"By trying to be her knight in shining armor?" Genji asked with a smirk. "Good for you if it'll work."

Ryo began to think harder of a plan to retrieve her. He wanted to ensure that Alice was still in one piece.

"How much do they want anyway?" Genji asked his employer. "Please state it in yen."

"They wanted a million yen, Genj," Ryo answered as he realized that the next problem was releasing much money. "And I can't produce one yet since I haven't withdrawn everything from the bank. Genji, I just don't know if modeling could really pose harm to all of us!"

"It's alright, Ryo," Genji said in understanding. "I understand."

Eventually, after a few more drives, Ryo had ended up in the warehouse the caller described. When he and his manager got out, they saw that it was the dilapidated warehouse that they used to see during their trips to the studio. They got horrified with the thought of Alice being a prisoner there.

"Gosh… I wish they weren't torturing her," Ryo said hopelessly. "Genj, please call the police so we can file a case once we get Alice back."

"Sure thing, Ryo," Genji said as he dialed in his phone for the police department. "Hello, Ichiro? This is Genji Otara, Ryo Akiyama's manager. We need your help in West Shinjuku Avenue. My personal assistant was kidnapped by some unknown men and they told us to go here in the warehouse…"

As Genji was continuing his call, Ryo began to think of a plan. Since it was him the thugs wanted, he decided to go there unnoticed. But his plan was cut short when he saw someone standing in the front door. It was a thug with a black hair and onyx eyes, wearing black all over while he was looking at his direction oddly.

"Ryo Akiyama, aren't you?" the thug asked.

"Uh… Yeah?" the model asked reluctantly. "Why?"

The thug signaled him to follow him. "Let's go. Our boss is already waiting for you."

Ryo did not know what to do so he decided to follow the thug. If that following would mean finding Alice then he would exhaust all means in finding her once again.

_God, please help me… Please tell me that I'm on the right track! _He thought as he was walking towards the inside of the house.

When they entered the house, they went to walk to a makeshift dining room wherein a group of men were also seated there. Ryo was with Genji but little do they know was that the manager had phoned the police already and they were on their way to the warehouse.

"Ryo Akiyama, just the person we wanted to meet…" the leader of the gang started as he signaled Ryo to approach the table. "You know, we've been waiting for this in the longest time but you don't just let us."

Ryo could not understand what the leader meant. But one man went towards him and offered him a seat as well.

"You see… we got that person that you treasure the most…" the leader said as he sent a signal by bending his two fingers. "Men?"

At that remark, the thugs brought Alice in front of the group. Alice was being dragged down by the thugs with her wrists. Ryo could not believe the strange event happening in front of his eyes but decided to be brave for her.

"Let me go, you faggots!" Alice yelled as she was still restrained by the guards.

"Alright… Now that we met each other, which of you guys actually called this meeting?" Ryo asked with a demanding tone in his voice.

"That would be me," a voice answered as a door closed and began walking towards Ryo in a fast manner. It was Davis Motomiya who was speaking.

When Ryo saw that it was Davis who was talking, he became surprised. Not just surprised but also shocked.

"Davis?" Ryo asked in shock.

"Indeed, Ryo… I'm Davis Motomiya…" Davis answered slyly. "I'm the one who kidnapped your girl."

Alice only looked at Ryo in worry. However, because his feelings for Alice would somehow become an easy target, Ryo had an idea.

"My girl? I barely even know that girl!" Ryo answered with a laugh as he eyes Alice flirtatiously long enough for her to notice him. "What's your name, Miss?"

Alice's forehead wrinkled as she heard the denial. _What the fuck?_

"Oh yeah?" a feminine voice cried out as she appeared in front of the table. "Well, I say he's bluffing!"

Then Ryo saw Tamiko who appeared alongside one thug with her arms crossed.

_Tamiko, _Ryo thought as he tried to act revengeful with the slap that he received from her yesterday. "Tamiko, we meet again."

Tamiko eyed him suspiciously and gave a wicked smile.

"You know, Ryo… There's only one thing better for me than fame… REVENGE!" she declared as the men around her began swooning after her.

Then it was Davis' turn to mock him. "If you wanted to see your girl alive, then we'll have to get a new set of rules!" he added as he began to stand next to Alice and touch her cheek in which she obviously evaded.

"What do you exactly want with me?" Ryo asked. "Why does this have to do with her?"

"Simple, Ryo…" Davis answered as he joined his two fingers together. "All I wanted was to have Alice but she rebuked me… and same goes with you and Tamiko… Well… How about that we make a deal? I take Alice and you take Tamiko so we could live happily ever after. How's that?"

_That lousy bastard! _Ryo thought angrily. "That's impossible, Davis."

Then the new owner of Shinjuku Publishing became even more furious. "Then you won't have a choice but to get her the hard way, Akiyama!" he exclaimed.

Eventually, Davis grabbed Alice's hand and began dragging her along. Ryo and Genji stood up and waited for a timing to chase them but they heard the banging on the warehouse door and sirens as well. The two were relieved that the replacements had finally found the warehouse.

"Damn it! Who called the fucking police?" Davis asked, getting made that he got discovered.

The thugs only did not reply. The proprietor of Alice's former company furthermore had the assumption that either Genji or Ryo called the policemen.

"Sorry, Davis. But it's for your own good!" the manager answered, implying that he scored better than his enemy.

"DAMN IT!" Davis exclaimed as he still dragged Alice with it. This time, he was holding Alice on her neck and a gun was already pointed at her temple.

Then Davis started to bring her all over the place and walked with her which caused Ryo and Genji to follow him. As he was holding her, the model and the manager waited for a time that Davis would be distracted so they could grab Alice.

"You would have to get through me before you idiots get her!" Davis shouted then he turned to make Alice face him.

At that moment, one police officer already invaded the warehouse. He was already walking incognito in the warehouse and he was already tracking Davis.

"I could not get over you, Alice. That was why I bought Shinjuku Publishing so I could be with you. But no! You even accepted your lay-off! Then I heard you working under Ryo Akiyama! What does he have that I don't have, Alice?" Davis remarked.

"First of all, I only saw his ad in an accident, okay?" Alice cleared. "And second, I don't even know what you're talking about! Then you resorted in a partnership with Tamiko so you could kill me? You're an idiot!"

Ryo only smiled that denying each other was the only key to Alice's freedom. But he was worried that the constant movements of the two might cause the trigger.

"Damn you two!" Davis cried out furiously to Genji and Ryo. "I swear that you will really get it, Alice!"

Then, Davis pushed the gun into Alice's temple which caused the young woman to wince.

"Ah!" she cried out as she felt the hard object hit her head.

"Don't hurt her, Davis," Ryo said as he tried to stop him from shooting her. "It's me you want to get revenge with, right?"

"Yes, but now I'll have to kill you two since you foiled all of my plans!" Davis roared as he hit Alice's head even more while walking to and fro the warehouse.

Alice knew that death might be in front of her already so she resigned to her fate.

_Please, Lord. Please help me! My mom's waiting for me in America!_ Alice thought. _Ryo, even if I hated you… Thank you for accepting me as a personal assistant._

As swift as an arrow, two officers leapt up and showed up behind Davis. Fortunately, he was not yet seen but he needed to declare himself. He also turned around and saw an officer dragging Tamiko as well. He made the thumbs-up sign and motioned them to move away.

"Davis!" Tamiko shouted as she was dragged by an officer as well. "Let me go, you idiot! Davis! Don't let that Alice get away!"

Alice gulped at that point. However, Davis did not even turn around so this gave the officer a chance to yell.

"Hold it right there!" he exclaimed as he was holding the gun.

However, just before he could pull the trigger to shoot her, he could hear the police officer shouting behind his back.

"Hold it right there!" he repeated and added another statement. "Davis Motomiya, you are hereby arrested for having illegal transactions and kidnapping Alice McCoy."

Davis froze at that spot. How did the police officer know about his transactions inside and outside Japan?

"What the fuck?" Davis asked as he heard the police at his back and turned around. He indeed saw a policeman.

"Yes. Having illegal transactions inside and outside Japan!" the officer went on. "Katsuma, get him!"

The police officer had his fellow officer go towards Davis and Alice. The other went to Davis, who became pale and finally gave up because his dirty secrets leaked out and he set Alice free. When the other officer had completely restrained Davis by handcuffing his wrists, he had sent Alice to Ryo, who was relieved that Alice was fine. Eventually, when he was completely taken away, the young blonde went towards the model.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Ryo asked her in a worried tone.

"Okay?! You think I'm okay?! This is all your fault, Ryo!" Alice yelled as she punched Ryo's chest many times. "If it wasn't for you, I didn't have to be kidnapped by Tamiko and that stupid douchebag!"

Eventually, Genji arrived at the scene and saw the two having a "lovers' quarrel". He eventually smiled to himself.

"Hey!" Ryo answered as he endured the punches that he got from Alice. "I saved your life!"

"Yeah! You saved my life and I thank you for it!" Alice pointed out loudly. "There! I said it! Are you happy now?"

With this, Ryo threw his arms around Alice lovingly. The blonde was surprised with what he just did.

"Uhm… What's this?" Alice asked, apparently surprised with the hug Ryo gave her.

"Alice," Ryo went on after he broke apart for a few minutes and looked at her in the eye kindly. "I know that you can't forgive me for what I did but I just want to tell you this. I love you and I really do."

Alice felt her heart race in anticipation. After hearing it from Kara and Ryo, now she deduced that he was totally in love with her. She still wanted to prove it was true or false.

"After that spark with Kara, I realized that my heart truly belonged to you even if you think that I had a hard time proving it," Ryo answered, apparently guessing the young blonde's thoughts.

"I…" Alice stammered. "I don't…"

"Now that you're going to leave me, I just need to ask one last favor. Please, Alice… Can you be the personal assistant who won't just take care of me but my heart as well? Can you please let me show you how much I love you?" Ryo asked, hoping that the blonde would accept his proposal to her.

Alice seemed to become confused to why Ryo knew that she would leave.

"Uhm… Ryo, just one second?" Alice asked. "How'd you know I'm gonna leave already?"

Ryo then pulled out the passport that he kept in his pocket and showed it to Alice. The blonde was surprised because Ryo got a hold of her passport.

"I found this on the living room floor," Ryo explained as he handed it to Alice. The blonde took it and held it. "Are you really serious about this?"

Alice took a deep breath. "I am…" she said. "I already called my mother on it."

"So you're really going to leave," Ryo answered wistfully. "I guess my chances will be gone forever."

Alice raised an eyebrow because of Ryo's facial expression. "Forever?! Ryo, I'll be leaving only for two weeks just to see my mother!" she exclaimed. "It's been a year since I last saw my mother and you'll be preventing me to see her? Are you nuts?!"

Ryo's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he heard that Alice would be leaving for a few weeks only.

"Really?" Ryo asked with a smile, delighted with the idea that she would stay with him.

Alice nodded and smiled shyly as she only implied that smile was the answer to Ryo's prayers.

"I love seeing you smile, Alice," Ryo answered and smiled because of her. "I'm sorry if you feel that I take you for granted but you're wrong. I love you and I realized that after karma took me because Kara rejected me before. You're not a rebound. It's just that it took me a while to realize your worth when you were gone already."

Alice could not believe her ears with what Ryo was saying. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Are you still doubting of my feelings for you?" Ryo asked with a smile. "Because if you still do, I'll do my best to prove everything to you."

Alice smiled. "No. But I wanted to make sure that you're worth not doubting anymore."

At this point, Ryo leaned forward to kiss her. Just before he could do so, he heard a clearing of a throat. Ryo figured that it was Genji.

"Ryo? Alice?" Genji asked with a smile._ Finally! My boss and his personal assistant!_

The two only looked at Genji sheepishly at their almost romantic moment going on.

"Hey, Genj!" Ryo answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"You two are both idiots!" Genji laughed as he witnessed the almost-kissing scene between his employer and the personal assistant.

"Well, who wouldn't be an idiot when it comes to love?" Ryo asked with a smug grin.

"Now that's something I have to believe!" Genji exclaimed.

"And I'm going to prove it with you, Akiyama!" Alice answered with a smile.

Then Ryo threw his arms around Alice. The young blonde returned the hug.

"I love you so much, Alice," Ryo said and smiled when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Ryo," Alice answered back with a smile as the model held her two hands.


End file.
